New Families
by CullensPrincess
Summary: Single mom Bella and single dad Edward meet and embark on a fast paced relationship. Read about their attempt at mixing families and juggling children on a daily basis. AH, BXE, HEA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or any recognisable characters or places. The kids I do own.

New Families!

I groaned burying my face further into my pillow. I had forgotten to shut the curtains last night and the sun was now waking me up. With one final petulant groan I dragged myself out of bed. Stumbling down to the bathroom I flicked the shower on, now extremely annoyed that sleep was out of reach. I stripped out of my underwear and t shirt and climbed under the warm water. I let it soothe my tense muscles and washed my dark hair. Once I had washed up with my favourite strawberry shampoo I stepped out and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and dried off. Moisturiser, deodorant and underwear later I was stood in front of my mirror blow-drying my hair. Once it was smooth and straight, thanks to my straightners, I applied light make up and then wandered into my wardrobe. I slipped into a pair of light skinny jeans and a long cream jumper.

Wandering down the hall I push the door open to a pink and white bedroom. The blinds were shut and the curtains drawn so the only light in the room was coming from the small lamp on the dresser. My little girl was curled up under the flowery bed sheets. Her bedroom was painted a soft pink with all white furniture. I wandered over and settled myself on the edge of her bed, running my fingers through her soft brown hair. "Maddie." I whispered, kissing her cheek. "Time to wake up." I said. She whimpered before stretching and opening her dark brown eyes. She held her arms out and I lifted her out from under the covers and onto my lap holding her tight. "Hey baby. Did you have a nice time with Angela last night." I asked. Angela is the babysitter who stays during the odd evening I have to go out. I had to go to an engagement party of an old friend. That was never really a friend to be honest. Due to the fact she only lives next door she went home when I got in. I'm sure she is still sleeping now. I'm extremely jealous.

"Yeah. We watched Nemo." Maddie murmured into my chest.

"Sounds like fun. What do you want for breakfast today?" I asked.

"Coco pops please." she said. I nodded and placed her back onto her bed. I stood and opened the curtains and blinds in her room. The early morning sun light poured in illuminating the room. "Come on, lets go down to the kitchen." I said. She nodded and slid off her bed and on to the floor. She walked in front of me out of the room and once I unlocked the baby gate and grabbed her hand helping her down the stairs.

We walked through the living room, round the back of the sofa and through the dining room into the kitchen. I lifted Maddie on to one of the chairs at the breakfast bar and then grabbed a bowl and the cereal. Maddie ate her breakfast while I had coffee. That's the only breakfast I can handle at 9am after a night shift. "After breakfast were gonna go pick up Jenna and go shopping." I said. Jenna is my little sister. She spent last night at a friends house so I would pick her up from there. Once breakfast was finished I quickly tidied up while Maddie watched cartoons. Once the kitchen was clean, I took Maddie upstairs so she could get washed and dressed. She dressed in red tights and a blue, red and white t shirt. "Right lets get your boots and a coat and then we are ready." I grabbed her dark blue ugg boots and a her red coat and quickly grabbed my black leather boots before going downstairs. I locked up and grabbed my phone and purse before strapping Maddie into her car seat. We set off with Maddie singing along to Hannah Montana loudly in the back seat. The teenager does my head in.

We pulled up outside Jenna's friends house and I hit the horn so she would hurry up. My sister is now 15 and gorgeous. Today she's dressed in thick black tights and a long sleeved red and black dress that hit her mid thigh. Black high heeled boots completed her outfit with a red handbag.

"Hey." she said sliding into the front seat.

"Hi auntie Jenna." Maddie called from the back seat.

"Hey princess. You look very nice today. Are you excited about our shopping trip?" she said turning in her seat.

"Seat belt." I reminded her quickly as I pulled off.

"Yes. Mama says we are buying lots of winter clothes now." she chirped excitedly.

"Yeah. Its getting cold now." Jenna admitted, now distracted by her phone.

"Did you have a good night?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Probably put a stone on in ice cream but yeah it was fun." she said.

"School going ok?" I asked.

"Yeah its good. I mean we've only just started back but it seems to be ok."

"That's good." I said pulling into the car park outside the mall. I parked the car and got Maddie out of the backseat holding her hand. I didn't want to risk loosing her. We walked into the centre and went into a kids clothes shop. We all started picking out clothes for Maddie to try on. The changing rooms went through a pattern of yeses and no's and we eventually left with $150 worth of winter clothes. We still needed things like coats and boots but thanks to the fact I am a successful author money is no problem.

"Right where too now." I asked. All three of us were bogged down with bags. Admittedly me and Jenna more so than Maddie.

"Hmm can we go over there?" Jenna asked pointing out a very pink looking shop the other side of the courtyard.

"Sure. Why don't you two go ahead and start looking. I'm going to take all the bags out to the car. They will only get in the way. Ok?" I said.

"Sure." she said. I took all her and Maddie's bags and Jenna took Maddie's hand and lead her off to the shop.

"You know if you came back with star bucks I wouldn't complain." Jenna hinted looking over her shoulder, smiling a dimple inducing smile.

"Ok." I laughed heading out to the car.

I transferred all the bags into one hand and was digging through my pockets trying to find my keys with the other. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and ended up walking straight into something. Or rather someone.

"Oh my god I'm sorry. Are you ok?" a voice asked from near me.

"Yeah I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said looking up into bright green eyes.

"No its fine. I should have been looking." he admitted. He was really attractive. Mesmerising green eyes, messy bronze hair and a strong jaw line, the I kinda wanna lick. He was dressed casually. Black t shirt and dark jeans with black chucks.

"Well maybe we were both wrong." I suggested.

"Yeah maybe." he said smiling crookedly and running a hand through his hair. "I'm Edward Cullen." he said holding his hand out.

"Bella Swan." I replied as his large warm hand enveloped my smaller one.

"Nice to meet you Bella." he said softly.

"You too." I replied as he released my hand, and it may have been in my head but he seemed almost reluctant.

"Well I'm sorry for bumping in to you and next time ill remember to look up." I said, picking up the few bags I had let slip out of my grasp.

"Yeah ill do the same." he said.

"Right well I better go and put these in the car. My sister and daughter are waiting for me." I said and I know I was reluctant.

"Sure. Well it was nice meeting you." he said.

"You too." I said before throwing him one last smile and turning to leave.

"Hey Bella." he shouted when I got a few paces away.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to face him.

"Would you like to… I mean could we…" He stuttered. He took a deep breath before saying. "Would you like to grab a coffee with me?" he finally got out.

"Sure. When?"

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure I can do that. Why don't I give you my number and you can text me when and where." I replied. He nodded and I held my phone out. He looked at me confused.

"I cant give you my number with out something to put it in." I teased.

"Oh yeah." he said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. I tapped my number in and saved it under 'clumsy Bella' hoping he would get the reference and then quickly dialled it so I had his number too. "There you go." I said. "Text me later." I said.

"Cant I call?" he asked.

"Either way." I replied with a smile.

"Ok ill call you later then Bella." he said with a smile.

"Bye Edward." I said before turning to go back to my car. I threw all the bags into the spacious boot before turning to go back inside.

On my way back I stopped at star bucks and got us all drinks. Obviously hot chocolate for Maddie. I found the girls in the shop they had wandered off to earlier looking at shirts for Jenna. "Hey. What took you so long?" Jenna asked as I passed her a coffee.

"Maddie its hot ok?" I said first to my daughter as I handed her a hot chocolate. She nodded and sipped the drink tentatively. "I was flirting." I replied before picking up a shirt and studying it.

"I'm sorry. What? Flirting?" she asked.

"Yes flirting."

"With a man?"

"Yes with a man." I laughed folding the shirt over my arm.

"Ooh did you get a date out of it?" she asked excitedly as she grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Kinda. We are meeting tomorrow but he is going to ring later so we can sort out the time and place." I said.

"Really. That's cool." she said as she wandered off to the changing rooms.

"Come on Maddie. Lets go try this stuff on." I said. She grabbed my hand and we wandered off to the changing rooms. Maddie sat on a bench outside the changing rooms while Jenna and I tried on all the clothes. I decided to keep most of the clothes I picked out and so did Jenna so I paid for all the clothes and we decided to stop for some food.

"So tell me about this guy?" Jenna asked as we sat down.

"Well I walked straight into him. Literally. Anyway we talked, both apologised and I went to leave. He called out and stuttered out a question about getting coffee and I gave him my number and told him to call me about meeting tomorrow." I said as I sipped my coke.

"Well I have no plans tomorrow if you want me to watch Maddie." she offered.

"Ill keep that in mind Jen. Thanks." I said as our lunch was put on the table in front of us. I had ordered a chicken salad and Jenna had opted for a cheeseburger and chips.

Watching her tuck in made me wish for the metabolism of a 15 year old as I chewed on some lettuce.

We all ate quickly and got back to the shopping. Once we had bought enough clothes for the winter and probably longer we went home. "Jenna hang all those up please." I said as she disappeared up into her room.

"I will." she called back. They will probably still be in their bags tonight.

"Right come on Maddie lets hang your stuff up." I said grabbing her bags.

"Ok Mommy." she replied running up the stairs. We got into her room and I opened the double doors to her small walk in wardrobe.

"Why don't you go through the bags and hand the stuff to me ok?" I said as she settled on the floor with all the bags.

Half an hour later all her new clothes and shoes had been put away and she was watching a film on my bed while I sorted through mine. I don't know how Jenna talks me into most of these clothes. I wont wear most of them.

"Umm Bella?" Jenna called.

"Yeah."

"We have no food." she said.

"Huh. I should probably go shopping then." I said climbing out of the wardrobe.

"Ill watch Maddie if you like." She offered.

"Yeah that would be helpful. Is there anything in particular you want?" I asked her as I re zipped my boots. "Hmm no not really. Ill text if I think of anything." she said as she lifted Maddie on to her hip. I nodded and Jenna and Maddie wandered out of the room discussing what they were planning to do while I was gone. I grabbed my bag and keys, calling out that I was leaving before jumping into my car and going to the supermarket 20minutes from home. I pulled into the car park, ridiculously happy when I got a space near the door, before grabbing a trolley and going in.

I wandered up and down the aisles throwing things into the trolley as a leisurely pace. I could hear a soft crying from near by while I was in the fresh fruit area. I looked around curious trying to find the source. It got slightly louder and I pinpointed it coming from behind the oranges. I left my cart in view and then quickly looked to see what it was. There was a little girl, blonde with green eyes, hiding and crying.

"Hey sweetheart. You ok?" I asked crouching down to her level.

"I lost daddy." she cried.

"Ok well why don't I help you find him." I offered. She looked at me a little dubiously.

"Daddy says not to wander off with strangers."

"Well what if we swap names? We wouldn't be strangers then." I offered.

"Ok." she said, seeming a little brighter now.

"Well my names Bella. What's yours?" I asked.

"Elizabeth Sawyer Cullen. You can just call me Lizzie though." she said. _Cullen?_

"Lizzie, what's daddies name?" I asked, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Daddy." she replied.

"Ok but what does everyone else call him?" I asked.

"Oh Edward. Or uncle Emmie sometimes calls him Eddie but he doesn't like that very much." she said. _Edward Cullen. _Maybe it isn't the same Edward Cullen?

"Lizzie what does daddy look like?" I asked.

"Tall, sea green eyes and lots of hair. Kinda like a penny." She said. Cant be another guy who looks the same with that name.

"Well pretty girl your in luck. I happen to know your daddy and I have his phone number." I said, she looked up and smiled. I quickly went to received numbers and dialled the last received.

"_Hello?" _a breathless voice asked.

"Cullen. Its Bella from this morning. You got a kid? Blonde?" I asked.

"_Yeah. I've lost her." _he said sounding devastated.

"Nah its fine. I have her. Come to fresh fruit." I said.

"_You have her. Oh thank god." _he said. I could hear a babbling in the background and assumed it to be another child.

"Yep we are behind the oranges." I said. "See you in a minute." I hung up and dropped down to sit on my bum. Lizzie crawled across the small space and dropped onto my lap.

"You ok?" I asked as she settled onto my lap and I placed my arms round her small form.

"I was scared. I thought daddy was gone forever." she said quietly.

"Well he isn't and that's the main thing. Ok sweetie. You just need to remember to stick near daddy in the future. don't run off." I said as I rubbed a hind up and down her back trying to soothe her. "Lizzie!" Edward shouted.

"Jeez we are here." I said getting up holding her.

"Daddy!" She yelled. He smiled at her and held his arms out to her.

"Hey baby. Don't do that to daddy again. I almost had a heart attack." he said with his face buried in her blonde hair. The babbling sound I heard earlier continued but loader and it was coming from a small boy in the trolley next to Edward. He looked to be about a year old. Light ish hair and blue eyes. Cute. But with Edward as a father how couldn't he be. I'm assuming he is Edwards child.

Well either way.

Cute kid.

Cute Edward.

"Thank you Bella. So much." Edward said breaking me out of my cute trance.

"Its no big deal Edward." I said.

"No it is a big deal Bella. I was literally going out of my mind."

"Edward its fine. She is safe." I said trying to calm him. "If its any consolation she refused to go anywhere with me until she knew my name." I said. He smiled and she nodded.

"Good girl." he said kissing the side of her head. My phone rang out of my bag so I quickly answered it.

Chap 2

"Sorry Edward. Hello?"

"_Bella? Its me, can you get some nacho's and ice cream please?" _Jenna asked.

"I take it you've just finished them?" I asked mildly amused.

"_Umm kinda." _she admitted sheepishly.

"Ok what flavour ice cream?" I asked.

"_Hmm Chocolate chip." _she replied.

"Ok ill pick some up." I said before hanging up.

"Sorry. That was my sister. She needs ice cream." I said.

"Its ok. Thank you for finding Lizzie for me. How did you know that she was mine?" He asked as he put Lizzie in the trolley.

"Well she wouldn't help me find you because we were strangers. I offered t exchange names. She told me her full name. Middle name and all. I remembered your last name from this morning and asked her what your name was. She replied with 'daddy' obviously and I asked what everyone else calls you. She told me 'Edward', but 'uncle Emmie' calls you 'Eddie' and I linked it. Once she described you I was sure." I told him.

"So what do you reckon? Fate?" he said leaning against the trolley grinning.

"What do you mean fate?" I asked, amused.

"Well meeting twice in one day. Clearly we use the same supermarket. I think someone is pushing us together." he said. I laughed.

"Maybe. And what do you suggest we do about that. If someone is pushing us together. What's the next move?" I asked now very amused.

"You should date me." He said resolutely. A nod of the head thrown in for emphasis making me laugh again.

"Ok then. When and where?" I asked.

"Hmm tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Will you be able to get a babysitter that quickly?" I asked. I knew I would but not everyone has their younger sister living with them.

"Should be able to. My mother normally takes them. Did you mention earlier about having a child?" he asked.

"Yeah I have a four year old daughter but my sister lives with me and she can baby sit. If you cant get a babysitter then my sister can look after them with Maddie." I offered.

"Really would she be ok with three kids?" he asked.

"I have an idea. I assume because you want to go on a date tonight you have no plans?" I asked.

"Nope nothing." he said.

"Right then all three of you come round tonight for dinner. You can meet my daughter and sister, and we can get all three kids to sleep and then it takes some weight of Jenna." I offered.

"Ok sounds good. Then we can go out after?" he asked.

"Yep. But I will warn you if we continue to date for a long time I'm not leaving the kids with my sister all the time. We need to include them, and her if she wants to be included." I said. I didn't like the idea of Jenna always looking after Maddie. Its not her responsibility. Sometimes is ok but not all the time.

"No I wouldn't expect her too and we need to spend time with the kids." he said. "I want to get to know your sister and daughter and I want you to know my kids. This is Ethan by the way." he added pointing out the young boy who seemed to almost be asleep.

"Ok. So you have Lizzie and Ethan, I have Maddie and Jenna." I said.

"Ok where do you live and what time?" he asked. I gave him my address, which apparently isn't far from him, another fate factor clearly, and told him to be there by six. He agreed and we parted ways to finish our shopping and so he could get Ethan down for a nap.

Thoughts? Please review.

Thanks CullensPrincess


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Any and all recognisable characters belong to their respective owners. I own the plot and the kids.**

I finished my shopping and paid before putting my stuff in the boot of the car. I drove home and pulled into the garage. "Hey. Come help bring the shopping in!" I yelled. Maddie and Jenna appeared and helped me bring in the shopping and we began putting it away.

"You will never guess who I saw at the shops." I said as we tidied up.

"Who?" Jenna asked.

"Edward!"

"Who is Edward?"

"Oh he is the guy I met this morning. His daughter ran away from him in the shop and I found her. Him and his kids are coming round for dinner. And I kinda need a favour?" I asked.

"Go on." she said.

"We want to go out for a bit. If we put all kids to sleep will you keep an eye on them? Paid obviously." I asked.

"Yeah sure. But seeing as I'm doing you a huge favour can Sophie stay over tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yeah if its ok with her parents." I said.

"Thank you. What time is your new boyfriend coming over?" she asked.

"6 and he isn't my boyfriend." I shouted after her. I finished putting the stuff away and realised I didn't know if his kids had allergies.

"Well shit." I said to myself. I grabbed my phone and tapped out a text.

'**Cullen, any allergies I should know about? What are your kids favourite meals? I'm stuck for what to make for dinner. We pretty much go with the flow in this house. Xx'**

I quickly sent it and went back to tidying the kitchen. A few minutes later I got a reply.

'**No allergies and they love mac and cheese. I do too if that interests you. Oh and we are going for dinner tonight. Its been planned and reserved so dress pretty and don't eat loads.' **Was the reply I got.

"Hmm dinner." I mused as I went up the stairs. I checked in on Maddie and Jenna who were doing an artsy thing in Jenna's bedroom. I love Jenna's bedroom. Most of the walls are painted purple and there is one that is wallpapered with white and pink flowers. Her bed sat under the wallpapered wall and was a large king size with white bedding and two white cushioned stalls at the end of the bed. She had two small windows, one with a desk designed into the space and the other was a window seat. There was loads of lighting and storage and a matching table and chair with a flower pattern that matches the wallpaper and blinds.

"Hey. Maddie one of my friends is coming round for dinner tonight and he has a little girl your age." I said walking into the room and dropping to sit on the bed.

"Really. What's her name?"

"Lizzie." I said.

"Cool." she said.

"Well her, her daddy and her brother Ethan are coming for dinner and then you lot will go to sleep and me and her daddy are going to go out for a little bit. But Jenna will be here if you need her. Is that ok?" I asked now a little nervous.

"Cool. You will come back though right?" she asked.

"Yep. You will be asleep by then but I promise to come and kiss you night ok?" I asked. She nodded and went back to what ever her and Jenna had been doing.

"Hey why don't we have a sleepover with Lizzie in my room tonight?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. Can we mama please?" Maddie asked.

"Sure I cant see why not." I said. She smiled and carried on with what they were doing and I went to my room to see what options I had for the date tonight.

'**What restaurant?" **I texted him. If I don't know where we are going how can I plan what to wear.

'**It's a surprise." **he replied unhelpfully.

"**How am I meant to know what to wear if I don't know where we are going?" **I asked.

"**It's a nice restaurant. Wear a pretty dress."**

"**Helpful!"** I replied sarcastically.

"**No problem. See you at 6."**

"**Do me a favour, bring ice cream, chocolate, crisps and juice. Jenna is having a sleepover in her room with them. We should give them stuff to eat. Bring some of Lizzie's favourite DVDs too. And something for Ethan to sleep in. Travel cot maybe?" **I sent.

"**No problem. X" **was the reply.

"Texting your boy toy?" Jenna asked from the doorway.

"Boy toy is not acceptable either." I said sternly.

"Jeez what can I call him?" she complained.

"Umm why don't you try Edward?" I offered.

"Ok fine. What are you doing?" she asked walking into the room.

"Looking for something to wear tonight." I said.

"Where is he taking you?" she asked.

"A nice restaurant apparently. That's all he would tell me." I said. She pursed her lips in concentration before snatching my phone off my bed and disappearing into my bathroom. "Hey!" I called out but she locked the door. I huffed and went back to the wardrobe. Cant stop her now. I had been looking at a blue dress I had always liked when Jenna came back out of the bathroom.

"Oh hello thief." I said.

"Yeah yeah but I now know where you are going tonight. Although I promised him I wouldn't tell you. He sounds hot by the way." she said dropping into the middle of my bed.

"Thanks. Your not going to tell me where we are going are you?" I asked. She shook her head with a grin. "Well if I hold a dress out tell me yes or no?" I asked.

"I can do that." she said. I started pulling dresses out and got a no almost every time.

"Come on Jenna. I'm going to run out soon." I said. I grabbed the last dress in my wardrobe and held it out making her smile.

"That one!" she said.

"Really?" I asked. It was a white lace dress with three quarter length sleeves.

"Yep. Red nails, lipstick and your red high heels!" She said excitedly.

"Ok." I said hanging it back up. Now that my outfit was sorted I quickly showered and washed my hair and dried it so it was in soft curls before gently tying it back. I wouldn't have time later. I applied a small amount of make up so I would only need to add to it later and then dressed in some leggings and a grey jumper with some plain black ugg boots.

A quick time check showed it was 530 so I went to the kitchen to start dinner. I decided to go with macaroni and cheese. Its simple and everyone loves it. At 6 exactly the door bell rang through the house.

"Ill Get it!" Jenna yelled. I sighed as Maddie wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey baby where have you been?" I asked. I hadn't seen her since she was with Jenna.

"Playing in my room." she said. I lifted her onto one of the chairs at the breakfast bar and then went back to stirring dinner.

"Hey." his voice called as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey. You find the place ok?" I asked.

"Yep." he said as I turned to face him.

"Bella!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" I asked as she attached myself to my legs.

"Fine. Thank you for letting us come round." she said. It sounded like something she had been coached to say.

"Its fine." I said ruffling her long blonde hair. "Come with me." I said leading her round the island. I lifted Maddie off the chair and placed her back on the floor.

"Maddie this is Lizzie. Lizzie, Maddie." I said introducing them. While we had been talking Edward had taken my place at the stove and was stirring the Mac and cheese.

"Why don't you girls go and play upstairs in Maddie's bedroom?" I said. They nodded and Maddie held her hand out for Lizzie before they ran off up the stairs hand in hand.

"Where is Ethan?" I asked.

"Your sister stole him when I got here and disappeared with him. Should I be worried?" he asked.

"No you should get him back in one piece." I replied.

"Well that's reassuring." he said as I hip bumped him out of the way so I could finish dinner.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Can you make up some drinks?" I asked.

"Glasses are to the left of the window and juice is in the fridge." I pointed as I pulled plates out of the cupboard. I laid out three plates and a plastic bowl.

"How much are your kids going to eat?" I asked as I grabbed the saucepan.

"Here Ill do theirs." he offered taking the pan and the spoon. He placed their food on the plates and I did Maddie and Jenna's.

"Did you want some?" I asked.

"No ill eat later." he said.

"And you still wont tell me where we are going?" I asked pouting slightly.

"No and don't fight dirty." he said tapping my bottom lip.

"Ugh. Do you have to flirt in the kitchen? We eat here." Jenna complained wandering into the room holding Ethan on her hip.

"Give Ethan back to Edward and go and get two booster seats and Maddie's old high chair." I said.

"Ok." she said handing him over. I laid out the plates in front of each chair and Jenna came back with the booster seats and highchair.

"Little help?" she asked desperately. I grabbed the high chair so she could get a better grip on the booster seats. I quickly set up the highchair and then turned to hold my hands out for Ethan. Edward handed him to me and I placed him in the highchair and strapped him in.

"You got a bib or something. I don't still have any of them." I said.

"Yeah in his bag. Ill go grab it. Want me to get the girls."

"Yeah up the stairs and the second door on the left is where they should be." I said. He nodded and set off up the stairs.

"Make sure you secure them to the seat." I said pointing to the booster as I placed the saucepan in the sink.

"He is definitely as hot as he sounds. You two would make cute babies." she said.

"What! Jenna we are going on our first date in a few hours. I think you may be getting a little ahead of yourself." I said laughing.

"Just making an observation." she said. Ethan began protesting in the highchair so I lifted him out and placed him on my hip.

"Hey little man. What's up?" I asked bouncing him slightly. He settled and Edward came back in with the girls.

"Come and sit down. We have Mac and Cheese for dinner." I said. We helped the girls onto the booster seats and Jenna sat down on one end and they tucked in while I washed the pans and utensils I'd used while cooking.

"What films are you guys going to watch tonight?" I asked.

"Well we have loads of options. Nemo, simba, and we cant forget shark tale and narnia. I'm sure we will find something." Jenna said.

"Good as long as everyone agrees." I said and she nodded. They all finished dinner discussing which order to watch the movies in and I took the plates to wash them before grabbing some wipes to clean their hands and faces. Not Jenna. She can eat without covering herself. I threw a few to Edward so he could tidy Ethan a little.

"Did you bring pjs and things? Maddie needs a bath so you can bath and change them while I do her?" I offered. He nodded.

"Yeah we have pjs and things like that. Oh our dinner reservation is at 2000 by the way." he added.

"Ok. What time do we need to leave?" I asked.

"About quarter to." he said. I nodded. It was 1845 now so I had about an hour.

"Ok." I said.

"Why don't I bath Maddie for you?" Jenna offered. "You can get ready that way." she added.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Its not like I have anything else to do." she added.

"Ok that's helpful thanks."

"No problem. Come on Maddie lets find some PJ's for you." she offered. "Want to come Lizzie." she asked as she lifted Maddie down.

"Yes please." she replied softly. Jenna smiled and lifted her down. They disappeared upstairs and Edward held Ethan out to me. I settled him on my hip.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cleaning the highchair." he said.

"With a baby wipe. Why not use a cloth?" I asked.

"Pass me one and I will." he said teasingly. I grabbed one out of the sink and handed it to him. He quickly cleaned up and folded the chair back down while Ethan played with a curl that had come loose from my ponytail.

"Where do you want this to go?" he asked.

"Oh through there into the garage." I said. He nodded and put that away coming back for the booster seats. Once everything was away he came back into the kitchen.

"Did you bring a travel cot?" I asked.

"Yeah its in the car. Should I go and get it?" he asked leaning forward to tuck the curl behind my ear.

"Yeah. We can set it up now." I said. He nodded and turned to go out to his car. I went upstairs with Ethan to see Jenna. They were in Maddie's room debating different PJ options.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." Jenna replied coming outside.

"We are going to set up Ethan's travel cot. Where do you want it bearing in mind he will be out before the girls?" I asked.

"Well if you put him in the spare room then when you guys get back, Edward can stay in their with him." she suggested.

"Ok but you will keep an eye on him yes?" I asked.

"Sure." she replied.

"Ok." I said.

"Here ill take him while you set everything up." she said pulling him from my arms and going back to the girls.

"Mama can Lizzie wear these?" Maddie asked holding up some pink and brown monkey PJ's.

"If she wants to." I said before going to help Edward.

"Right the girls are staying in Jenna's room as far as I can tell and we are setting Ethan up in the spare room where you will stay once we get back." I said.

"Ok." he replied.

We went upstairs and set everything up, putting sheets in the cot before Edward went to help Jenna bath the girls in Maddie's bathroom. While they set up I grabbed spare quilts and pillows and put them in Jenna's room. I looked in the bathroom and saw Edward and Jenna had all kids in the bath together. Edward lifted Ethan out first and wrapped him in a towel. "Go get ready. We will be fine." Jenna said.

"Ok I'm going." I said.

I wandered into my room and refreshed my make up making it a little more date worthy. Soft smokey eyes and bright red lipstick. I re did my hair and let the curls hang around my shoulders. I grabbed the white dress and slipped it on over my white lacy underwear and then slipped into my shoes. A few sprays of perfume and sorting my handbag out I was ready. "Hey you ready?" Jenna asked.

"Yep. How do I look?" I asked.

"Hot." She said with a grin.

"Thanks." I laughed. "Kids ok?" I asked as I checked myself in the mirror.

"Yep. Ethan is sleeping and the girls are setting up blankets."

"Try not to let them stay up ridiculously late." I said.

"Hey me and Peyton didn't sleep last night I'm exhausted. Ill probably be asleep just after them."

"Ok. Lets go."

"Edwards waiting downstairs." she said. I nodded and I went down to where he was waiting. Clearly he had changed at some point. Now dressed in black slacks and a black button up shirt with a black jacket over the top. Jenna made her self scarce while I went downstairs.

"Hey. You look amazing." he said as I hit the bottom step.

"You don't look so bad yourself Cullen." I replied smoothing my hand down his lapel.

"Ready to leave?" he asked.

"Sure. Jenna!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah." she asked from the top.

"Not too late, lock the doors, windows and set the alarm when we leave. Keep an eye on Ethan and no rated movies. We will be back later and keep your phone near you. Ring if you need us ok?" I said.

"Yep I know." she said descending the stairs now in her PJ's. A black vest top and black spotty trousers with black fluffy socks.

"Nice look." I teased.

"Hey I'm getting comfy. Go and flirt for a few hours. I have everything here covered."

"Any problems and the Webers are in next door. Phone number is on the fridge." I said. She nodded and all but pushed us out of the door.

"Turn the alarm on!" I yelled.

"Yes mom!" She yelled back sarcastically as the door slammed shut.

"I like your sister. She seems nice." Edward said as he grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

**The Date will be in the next chapter. The more reviews i get the quicker chapter 3 will be posted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own any recognisable characters or places. They all belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot and the kids. **

He held the door open for me while I dropped into the seat before going round to jump in the drivers seat while I buckled up. "So can you tell me now where we are going?" I asked as he reversed off my drive.

"Be patient." he laughed. "You will see when we get there." he added, reaching across and grabbing my hand from my lap and linking our fingers.

"This ok?" he asked squeezing my fingers to emphasis what this is.

"Yeah. Its fine." I said smiling out of the window and squeezing his fingers making him grin.

"This is strange." I said.

"What is?" He asked.

"I dunno. This whole thing. The fact that I trusted you so easily. I don't know what it is about you but I want to trust you. Its like I need to." I said turning to face him. "You think that's strange?" I asked.

"Not really. I wasn't joking when I said about fate. I feel the same. Like I have to trust you. Like its important that I do. I don't know why but this seems important. It feels like something. What ever it is I plan to go along with it. I guess the question is do you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Its important I think." I said. He grinned and lifted my hand to his lips.

"Thank you Bella." he murmured.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For letting this happen." he said.

"Edward you don't need to thank me." I said turning to smile at him.

"We're here." he said. I looked out of the window and saw my favourite Italian restaurant.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked as he climbed from his seat and came round to my side and opened the door.

"This is my favourite restaurant. Did Jenna tell you?" I asked as he pulled me from the seat and led me into the restaurant.

"No I planned this before your sister called. Fate!" he said with a grin making me laugh. "In all seriousness I picked this restaurant because its my favourite." he said as we got to the hostess podium.

"Hi, welcome to La Bella Italia. Do you have a reservation?" a young blonde girl wearing too much make up asked.

"Yes under Cullen." Edward replied while she eye raped him. I rolled my eyes at her antics secure in the fact he was with me.

"Ah yes Cullen. A private table for two?" she checked.

"Yes." he affirmed. She nodded and asked us to follow her to a quiet table in the corner.

She informed us that the waitress would be with us soon and disappeared.

"Thank you for this." I said.

"Don't mention it Bella." he said grasping my hand on the table and rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I smiled and the waitress appeared. Another blonde caked in make up.

"Hi my names Kelly. Can I get you any drinks?" she asked.

"Mind if I get us red wine?" Edward asked me.

"No its fine."

He ordered some elaborate expensive sounding wine and she left to get it for us.

"Sounds expensive." I commented looking at the menu.

"Given where you live, the car you drive and the amount of shopping you did earlier I cant see that you have a problem with money." he said.

"I don't like money being spent on me." I said. "The house is more for Jenna and Maddie as is the car and the shopping you saw earlier was all for Maddie." I said.

"Well maybe its your turn to be spoilt." he murmured.

"I don't like being spoilt." I replied.

"Well you'll get used to it." he said leaning back so the waitress could put our glasses down. We ordered our meals and salads and she left again.

"So we should probably get to know each other better." Edward commented.

"That is generally the purpose of a first date." I teased.

"Ok. Lets start painless." he offered as our salads were put on the table. "Full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. You?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"Hmm long name!" I teased.

"Yeah I know. Birthday?"

"September 13th. You?"

"June 20th. How old are you? I mean you don't seem much different to me."

"I'm 23. You?"

"24. You ask."

"Ok, family. Siblings? Parents? I'm talking names, jobs and status's." I said.

"Ok then. I have an older brother, Emmet he is married to Rosalie and together they run a garage dealing in specialised cars. I also have an older sister, Alice she is married to Jasper, coincidentally he is Rosalie's brother, Alice is a boutique owner, she owns them all over the country and Jasper is a high school history teacher. My parents are Carlisle and Esme. Dad is a doctor and mom is an architect. She specialises in restoring old homes. My parents have the kind of marriage I want." he confessed.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Well they are more in love now then they were when they got married 30 years ago. They have never split up, cheated or lied. They have such a loving and happy relationship. As far as my father is concerned my mother is the most important thing in the world and she loves him just as much." he said. "What about your family?" he asked.

"Nothing like yours. I'm kind of jealous." I said as I finished my salad and had another sip of wine.

"Explain, will I also find out why your sister lives with you?"

"Yes. It will be part of the story."

"Ok go on then." he said as our main meals were placed on the table.

"Right well my parents are still married. Why I do not know but they are. My father Charlie is a lawyer. A good one by all accounts. My mother, Renee is a house wife I guess. And not a good one. At all. Anyway they moved to new york about a year ago. Decided that Jenna was cramping their style and planned to by her an apartment and leave her hear. I kicked off. She was 14 at the time. There is no way she should be alone. So I said she could live with me. She is probably much better off without them. My parents are screwed up. They had me because they weren't careful enough on prom night. I think my father always resented both of us for not being boys and my mother was never the mothering type. I spent most of my childhood with my uncle Marcus and his wife Heidi. Uncle Marcus is Charlie's older brother. He was 21 when I was born and I spent a lot of time with them. Then when Jenna was born she did too. Eventually my dad made it big and we had nannies but I made sure we still went to theirs every weekend. Its not as often now but we still see them regularly."

"Why did you say you cant see why your parents are still married?" he asked as we tucked in. I had been eating intermittently while I spoke.

"Well I know for a fact my father regularly sleeps with his secretary. And anyone else willing and my mother sleeps with both the pool boy and the gardener."

"Sounds like a happy relationship." he commented.

"Your parents relationship is everything you want to have, my parents is everything I don't want."

"What about Jenna? What is she like?"

"My little sister is amazing. Helpful, polite and happy most of the time. A lot of kids who have been outright rejected by their parents would rebel, but she never did. I always expected it but its never happened. She is great with Maddie and always does as she is told."

"What is she into?" he asked.

"Clothes and designing. Its what she wants to go on to do at university." I said.

"So she is 15 now?" he asked.

"Yep. Her she will be 16 in November." I said.

"Driving age." He teased.

"Scary thought." I said shuddering slightly. We both finished our meals and the waitress returned to ask if we wanted dessert.

"Well? Why don't we split something?" Edward offered seeing my hesitation. "Chocolate cake maybe?" he said. I smiled and nodded. The waitress grinned and disappeared.

"You know, your sister is only doing so well because of you." Edward said once she left.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you hadn't taken her in to live with you and loved her properly then she would be messed up but because you never rejected her and you loved her properly its like you made up for what she missed from your parents." he said and the waitress placed the plate and two forks on the table. "Thanks." he said. She smiled and disappeared.

"I guess I hadn't thought of it like that." I said.

"I'm sure you hadn't." he said picking up a fork and cutting some of the cake away and holding it up to me. I leant forward and, without breaking eye contact pulled the cake off the fork and into my mouth before chewing and swallowing. I laughed a little after realising what happened.

"Smooth." I complimented making him smile and chuckle. I picked up the other fork and returned the gesture. We went back and forth until we had finished the cake.

"Wanna get out of here? Go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure. We are right near the pier, we could wander down." I said.

"Will you be ok in those shoes?" he asked, concerned. "They are as sexy as hell but I'm sure they arent comfy." he said.

"No they are fine." I replied laughing at the sexy comment.

"Ok." he said signalling for the cheque. The waitress bought it over and he immediately gave her a credit card without looking at the amount. He quickly paid and left a tip on the table before coming to pull me from my chair and we left. Not before the hostess eye raped him a final time.

"So the pier then?" he asked holding a hand out to me. I nodded and placed my hand in his. We walked down the street and to the pier at the end. "So to a potentially more painful topic." Edward said. "Past relationships? Maddie's father?" he asked.

"I've only been in one relationship and that was with Maddie's father, Mike Newton. We met in high school. Started dating and went off to college together convinced we were in love and were meant to be together forever. Until I got pregnant and he bolted. Said that he didn't want kids and he couldn't handle it. He left. I dealt with the pregnancy alone and once she was born I let him see her once and then told him to sign over his paternal rights, which he did, happily." I concluded. "I haven't seen him since a week after Maddie was born. What about you?" I asked leaning into his arm. The closer we got to the water the colder it became. He let go of my hand and pulled me into his side.

"Quick question first?" he asked.

"Ok."

"You said he is the only person you have dated. Why? Its been what … 5 years since you found out you were pregnant and he left. Why no one since then?"

"Well obviously I was pregnant and that tends to put men off. Then I was dealing with a newborn alone and I was too tired to look for a man then try a relationship. It would have been unfair to who ever he was to attempt a relationship because my daughter would be more important and at the time she took up a lot of my time and attention. Then after that it seemed the fact that Maddie existed put men off. Not many men can handle a woman and her child, then everything kicked off with Jenna and I put my attention and energy into her and Maddie. Then I met you." I said. He smiled. "Come on your turn. It cant be that bad." I said as we stepped onto the pier.

"Ok then. I met Tanya in high school like you did. What you should know is my family come from old money."

"Hang on a minute. Its just occurred to me." I interrupted.

"What?" he asked.

"Well I know what your entire family do for a living but not you." I said.

"Oh well I'm a architect with my mother. I work for her now." he said. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm a writer." I said vaguely.

"Like a journalist."

"No like an author." I replied.

"I've never seen your name" he said.

"I use a pen name. Marie Scarlett?" I questioned.

"Wait that's you?"

"Yep. I wrote the first book while I was pregnant."

"Wow. Your talented." he said.

"Thanks now back to your story."

"Right well just remember the money thing. So Tanya and I were high school sweethearts and the stereotypical high school couple. I was the quarterback she was head cheerleader. It made sense apparently. Anyway we went to college together and she got pregnant. Her father went mad and all but forced us to marry before Lizzie was born. My father forced a pre nup and we got hitched 8 weeks later. Then Lizzie was born and Tanya had no time for her, preferring to spend my inheritance. My mother looked after Lizzie while I studied but I spent as much time as I could with her. I had the inkling she was cheating on me. I wasn't sure and I didn't have evidence so I didn't say anything. I also think a part of me didn't care. I don't know but we weren't really in a relationship anymore. I was either at school, studying or with Lizzie and she was always living some kind of trophy wife lifestyle. Anyway she got pregnant with Ethan after a drunken night. It was the end of the year and my mother took Lizzie so we could celebrate. We got drunk, one thing lead to another and hello Ethan. Once he was born I found out about the cheating. It had been someone who worked with my father. His wife told my mom and I divorced her. We went to court over the kids and loads of people stood up to say Tanya had no involvement in their lives and a child psychologist that Jasper worked with spoke to Lizzie who wanted to stay with me. They ruled in my favour giving Tanya visiting times and she never showed up so that was taken away. Tanya very recently signed away her maternal rights." he concluded as we reached the end of the pier.

"She sounds like a piece of work" I said.

"Yep definitely." he said. The wind picked up and a shiver went through me that Edward caught. He quickly slipped out of his jacket and before I could protest wrapped it round my shoulders. He pulled me closer and rubbed his hands up my arms before pulling me into his chest.

"Sorry I didn't think about the sea breeze." he apologised into my hair.

"Its fine. I suggested the pier." I replied pulling my head from his chest too look up at him.

We seemed to move like magnets. He bent down while I went up onto my tip toes, then his lips were on mine and mine were moving with his. One of my hands moved to his cheek, while one of his slipped into my hair. His tongue slid across my bottom lip before slipping into to tangle with mine briefly before breathing became necessary. We pulled back and he rested his forehead on mine while we caught our breath. He quickly pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before pulling back again.

"Wow." he breathed.

"Yeah wow." I replied. He grinned and leant down to kiss me again wrapping both arms around my waist and lifting me to his height making me smile into the kiss. We kissed for a few more minutes before he put me back down again and turned me to look over the sea. He stood behind me while I faced out and moved my hair off one shoulder and resting his chin there.

"We should probably get back soon." I said reluctantly. Edward sighed and kissed my cheek before pulling back.

"Yeah we should." he said. I turned and leant up to kiss him before threading our fingers together and tugging him behind me. "Come on. I'm sure I have ice cream at home. We can pig out a little." I said. He caught up and we walked back to the car. My legs now very aware that its cold out. We got back to the car and Edward drove us home. He pulled on to the drive and I noticed all the lights were out in the house. A good sign. It's 11 so hopefully everyone is sleeping.

"Come on." I said climbing out of the car.

"Hey your supposed to wait for me!" Edward cried.

"Oh come on. We both know you cant keep that up. What if we have the kids?" I asked.

"I'd figure a way." he replied.

"Mmh well its cold so I'm going in. feel free to stand here and do that one." I said walking to the front door.

I heard the car door shut first then his quick footsteps before he snatched me up and carried me up the steps before pressing me against the front door. His lips possessed mine as he pushed me against the door.

"Planning to leave me?" he asked as we pulled back.

"No." I whimpered leaning up to catch his lips.

"Wait if my sister catches us I will never live this down." I said pulling back.

"Hmm you're right. Lets go in." he said and I nodded. I grabbed my bag off the floor where apparently I had dropped it before taking my keys out and unlocking the door. I quickly de activated the alarm before kicking my shoes off. Oh the relief.

"Come on. Lets go check on the kids." I said. He toed his shoes off and grabbed his hand before I pulled him up the stairs. We went into the spare room first to look in on Ethan because it was the first door. Ethan was sleeping peacefully in the cot, covered with a blanket and with his dummy in. "All good so far." I said as Edward kissed his forehead.

"Yep." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me from the room. "One down." he murmured as he kissed my forehead.

"Come on." I said leading him to Jenna's room and opening the door. All three girls were laid out on the bed. Jenna had Lizzie pressed up against her chest and was holding one of Maddie's hands.

I leant over and kissed Maddie's forehead like I had promised and Jenna began stirring.

"Hey. Did you have a nice time?" she asked.

"The best. Thank you for this. Do you want us to move them?" I whispered.

"No leave them. Its fine." She said.

"Ok goodnight." I said kissing her cheek before pulling Edward from the room. "I'm going to change out of this dress. Ill meet you downstairs in a minute?" I said.

"Sure." he replied kissing my forehead and going down the stairs. I went into my room and pulled the dress off and threw it into the hamper in the bathroom. I pulled on some pink plaid shorts and a plain grey vest top before tying my hair up and removing my make up.

I went back down the stairs and into the living room to see where Edward was. He was on the sofa with a tub of ice cream in front of him. "Hey." I said walking round the sofa to join him.

"Hey yourself. Comfy?" he asked holding his hand out for mine and then using it to pull me onto his lap.

"Very." I replied once I was comfortably situated.

"Good." he said kissing my neck. "I got your ice cream. And a spoon." he said grabbing both of the sofa. I took them and opened the ice cream and took a spoonful out holding it to his mouth. He opened up and I pushed the spoon in so he could eat it. We went back and forth for a while and eventually the ice cream was abandoned in favour of making out like teenagers.

"We … should …. stop." I said as his lips traced the line of my jaw.

"Why?" he pouted.

"Because I wont sleep with you tonight and all we are doing is getting ourselves worked up." I said softly. He nodded.

"That wasn't what I was aiming for. Not tonight anyway. We only met yesterday and here are other people to think about. Our kids, your sister. We aren't the only people in this relationship really. And to be honest I like you too much to risk our relationship for sex." he soothed. I nodded and buried my head in his neck. He managed to readjust us so we were laying on our sides, facing each other with my head buried in his chest and one of my legs hanging over his hip. He pulled the throw down off the back of the sofa to cover us before pulling me tighter. "This ok? Can we lay like this for a while?" he asked into my hair.

"Sure." I said snuggling closer to his warm chest. I could feel my body relaxing in sleep and fought it. However when Edward began running his fingers through my hair I couldn't fight any longer and slipped into sleep.

**So it seems like hardly anyone is reviewing. Thank you to all who are it means alot but can others start leaving little reviews so i know if anyone actually likes the story. Thanks. **

**Also i plan to post a new chapter every Sunday so look out for them. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

The next morning I woke before Edward. And seemingly everyone else in the house. We had stayed on the sofa all night, me tucked into Edwards chest. He looked pretty when he slept. Peaceful. I managed to slip out of his hold without waking him up and made sure to cover him with the blanket before kissing his cheek and going up the stairs.

Looking in on the girls I saw they were all still asleep in Jenna's bed, I went into the spare room and saw Ethan was awake and sat up in the travel cot, playing with a blanket. "Hey little man." I cooed lifting him up and out of the cot. "Nice sleep?" I asked carrying him down stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed the high chair and set it up before settling him in there and throwing some cheerio's on the tray for him to pick at while I made enough breakfast for everyone. I decided on making pancakes. I have no idea what anyone wants but most people like pancakes. I mixed up the batter for the pancakes and left it on the side ready to make the pancakes when everyone wakes up. Ethan had finished his cheerio's so he was bored. I lifted him out of the high chair and let him play on the floor with some measuring cups. Seemed to keep his attention.

If everyone sleeps for much longer I may let him play with the saucepans and a wooden spoon. Just an idea.

"Hey." I groggy voice said from the door.

"Morning." I said turning to face Edward. "Sleep well?" I asked turning back to stir the porridge.

"Yeah." he replied coming up behind me. "Is everyone still sleeping?" he asked.

"No Ethan is playing on the floor there." I said pointing to the other side of the island. "But the girls are all sleeping." I said as he wandered round to see Ethan.

"Dada!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hey buddy. Having fun?" he asked lifting him up and hugging him. He played with Ethan while I finished making breakfast.

"Edward why don't you and Ethan go and get dressed while I wake the girls up?" I offered. I'd send him to wake them but Jenna isn't particularly nice in the morning. She might scare him off.

"Sure."

"Pass me Lizzie's clothes. Ill get her dressed then we can have breakfast." I said. He nodded and grabbed them out of the bag.

"Here. She can do most stuff herself. Its her hair she will need help with."

"Edward I have a girl the same age." I reminded him laughing a little.

"Oh yeah." he said. He turned and headed towards the door before turning and coming back. He stopped in front of me and ducked down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before pulling back and resting his forehead on mine.

"I've wanted to do that since I walked in here." he murmured.

"Why wait so long?" I asked.

"I have no idea." he chuckled kissing me again.

"I wont next time." he said. "Also I was thinking maybe we should take the kids out. Maybe to the zoo or something." he said.

"Sure. Jenna's friend Sophie is coming over at some stage but Jenna doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to." I said.

"Ok you go wake the girls." he said. I nodded and we both went up the stairs. He disappeared into the spare room and I went to Jenna's room. They were all still asleep. Jenna on her side on the left, Maddie on her back on the right and Lizzie on her front in the middle. I smiled wishing I had my camera.

"Jenna… Jenna. Oi wake up." I said shaking her.

"What." she groaned.

"Its morning." I said.

"Yes I can see that. Why are you waking me?" she scowled.

"Edward and I are taking the kids to the zoo. Do you want to come or do you want us to drop you and Sophie at the mall?" I asked.

"We'll come to the zoo but we may wander off." she said.

"Ok well we will leave in about an hour and a half. We can pick Sophie up on the way." I said.

"Ok well I'm going to jump in the shower." she said.

"Well there will be pancakes soon. I'm just going to get the girls up and dressed." she nodded and slipped out of the bed and wandered into the bathroom.

"Lizzie? Maddie?" I said shaking them both a little. "Wake up." Maddie's eyes opened a little. "Mama tired." she moaned slightly.

"Well you should have gone to sleep last night." I said lifting her onto my lap. She turned and buried her head in my hair. I rubbed my hand up and down her back while I rubbed circles in Lizzie's back trying to wake her. She whimpered slightly and rolled onto her back. "Hey. Time to get up." I said. She smiled slightly and sat up.

"Go to your room and pick what you want to wear." I said to Maddie as I placed her on the floor. She nodded and ran off. "Come on sweetie. Lets get you dressed." I said and lifted her off the bed and took her to Maddie's room.

"Right wash your face and brush your teeth." I said, directing them to Maddie's bathroom.

They both took it in turns using the sink and toilet while I laid out their clothes. For Maddie a pink checked button up shirt and jeans and for Lizzie a pair of jeans, a white vest top and a pink jumper. They got dressed and I did their hair for them. I tied Maddie's up and put Lizzie's in two plaits.

"You two go downstairs and watch cartoons while I get dressed, then ill make pancakes ok?" I said. They both nodded and ran off. Now more alert than before.

I went into my room and quickly washed and dressed. I pulled on some black leggings and a white vest top with a black cardigan over the top. I slid my feet into my black ugg boots and went down stairs.

I could smell pancakes.

A little worrying considering I'm the only one who cooks.

The kids were all on the sofa watching cartoons with Ethan sat between the two girls and Jenna presumably in the shower still. I went into the kitchen and saw Edward flipping pancakes.

"Hey I was going to do that." I said walking over to the stove.

"You cooked dinner last night. Its my turn." he said smiling over at me.

"Ill cut up the fruit and stuff." I said.

"Ok." he shrugged. I went to the fridge and pulled out a load of fresh fruit and began cutting It up and putting it in little bowls. I grabbed the whipped cream, chocolate, jam, sugar and lemon juice and put it all on the counter. The kids could all sit at the breakfast bar like they did for dinner. I put out glasses of juice and Edward placed the stack of pancakes on the table.

"Did Jenna want to come?" he asked.

"Yeah. We are picking up her friend Sophie on the way and they plan to go off a bit."

"Cool. I think tonight me and the kids should go home. After the zoo and dinner." he said grasping my hips and pulling me to stand in front of him.

"Yeah. Might be a good idea."

"We can do something tomorrow though." he said.

"Yeah. Maybe take them swimming?" I offered.

"Yeah. Sounds good." he said.

"Ill go and get them. Do me a favour and get the girls booster seats from the garage?" I asked. He nodded and placed a soft kiss on my lips before disappearing. I went into the living room.

"Girls breakfast." I said lifting Ethan from between them. "Go and sit in the kitchen." I said. "Jenna! Breakfast!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back. I could hear her moving around so she should be down soon. I looked at Ethan who was playing with a strand of hair laying on my shoulder.

"Come on little man." I said tickling his side making him giggle. We went into the kitchen where Edward had strapped the girls in and was placing pancakes on their plates. I strapped Ethan in and put his bib on to protect his clothes. Edward had dressed him in jeans, a white t shirt with an unbuttoned shirt over the top. Edward was dressed similar. In dark denim jeans, a white undershirt and a plain grey button up over the top. Edward placed a plate of pancakes in front of Ethan already cut into bite size pieces with some fruit.

"Ooh pancakes." Jenna said coming in the room. Her hair was dry and straight but had been pulled up into a ponytail, she had little make up on and was dressed in dark jeans and a blue shirt with a white pattern on it and a dark blue cardigan over the top.

"Here you go." Edward said handing her a plate.

"Thanks." she said. Edward handed me mine with a wink and I smiled back.

"Did you ring Sophie?" I asked.

"Yeah. I said we would be there around 1030." she replied. "But I would text when we left here."

"Ok." we all finished breakfast and I tidied up with Edward while the kids found their shoes and coats with Jenna's help.

"We should go in my car." I said. "Its big enough to fit all of us." I said.

"We can do. I'm gonna put Ethan in his coat and shoes and check on the girls."

"Ok well pass me your keys and ill sort car seats." Edward nodded and dug out the keys while Ethan played on the floor with saucepans. Making a lot of noise.

"Grab Ethan's buggy too. He will need a nap and I'm not up for carrying him for a few hours." Edward said placing the keys in my hand before pulling me forward for a kiss. Our lips teased and tasted until Ethan became annoyed and hit Edwards leg with the spoon.

"Ow-ah" Edward complained and I laughed.

"Ow-ah. I didn't know it had two syllables." I said through my laughter.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up but the kid has a good arm." He said ducking down to lift Ethan up and take the spoon off of him.

"Go do what you were gonna do. I have work to do." I said turning to the garage. I opened the garage door and unlocked my car. I left Maddie's seat in the middle row where it was before and placed Lizzie's in the seat next to it. I strapped Ethan's into the next seat and strapped that in. Jenna and Sophie could sit in the far back with Edward and I in the front seat. Once all the car seats were strapped in I grabbed Ethan's buggy and slid it on the floor in front of where the kids would sit. Its hardly like they need the leg room. I reversed Edwards car onto the road and parked it in front of the house so I could reverse my car off the drive when we leave. I went back into the house to see everyone pretty much ready.

"Where is Jenna?" I asked.

"Coming." she said running into the room. "Sorry I lost my boots." she said. She was in black ugg boots. She had also put on a different, thicker cardigan on. I grabbed my grey body warmer from the cupboard and my bag off the table.

"Ok lets go then. Jenna you and Sophie have the back row." I said. Edward handed me Ethan and I took him outside and strapped him in his bright blue car seat while Jenna climbed in the back seat. "Seatbelt." I warned. She never likes wearing it.

Lizzie climbed in the middle to her black and white patterned car seat and I strapped her in making sure she was secure while Edward did the same for Maddie in her pink and black car seat. "Come on!" Edward said motioning me over to the drivers side where he was stood. He opened the door for me making me laugh.

"Told ya I'd figure a way!" He grinned. I leant forward and kissed his smiling lips.

"You win. But I still don't think you can keep it up but we'll see." I said climbing in. I put the keys in the ignition and reminded Jenna to text Sophie and tell her we would be outside in 15 minutes.

"Ready? Have we forgotten anything?" I asked. "Did you grab Ethan's bag?" I asked

"No." he said. I laughed and handed him the keys to run back inside. The girls chattered about their favourite animals and what they wanted to see, while Jenna texted and occasionally added her little bit and Ethan played with a toy babbling quietly. Edward ran back out of the house and jumped into the car placing the bag at his feet.

"Got everything?" I asked.

"Yes now drive." He said handing me the keys and winking.

"Ok. If your sure." I said putting the keys into the ignition and reversing off the drive.

"Can we see the lions?" Maddie asked.

"Yep we should be able to see everything." I replied.

"So we can see the monkeys?"

"Yep."

"And the penguins?"

"Yep."

"And the.."

"Maddie you will see everything." I said cutting her off.

"Ok." She relented as we pulled up outside Sophie's house. The pretty blonde came out of the house and down the drive. I jumped out of the car to let her in the back.

"Hi Bella.!" she said as I opened the boot door for her to climb in.

"Morning Sophie. Are your parents ok with you coming today and staying over?" I asked.

"Yeah they are fine with it." she said.

"Good." I said. "Put your belt on." I said as I closed the boot door.

"Oh Sophie. This is Lizzie, Ethan and Edward. Edward is Bella's boyfriend." Jenna said as I climbed in the drivers seat making me give Jenna a dirty look in the mirror.

"Edward, Lizzie and Ethan this is Sophie." she concluded.

"Nice to meet you Sophie." Edward chuckled slipping his hand under mine of the gear shift. He intertwined our fingers but did it so I could still change gear.

"You too." She said softly.

All the kids chattered, Ethan to his self while I drove the last 15 minutes to the zoo. Sophie and Jenna seemed to be gossiping about something and the girls were going on about animals still. I pulled into the parking lot and happily found a parking space near the entrance.

"Let the girls out of the boot please." I said as I climbed out of my seat making Edward scowl at me and making me laugh. I went round to get Ethan's buggy out and set it up before lifting him out of his car seat and settling him in the buggy and strapping him in. I grabbed the bag from where Edward had been sitting and put it across the handle bars. Edward let Jenna and Sophie out and then grabbed Lizzie and Maddie out of their car seats. I made sure the girls was wrapped up warm and put a blanket over Ethan to keep him warm. It wasn't winter yet but its still cold.

"Right lets go." I said as Edward took the buggy and pushed it. The girls skipped ahead a little bit and Jenna and Sophie hung back a little.

Edward paid much to my annoyance and we wandered around the zoo.

"Bella. Do you mind if we wander off?" Jenna asked.

"Its fine but keep your phone on." I said. She smiled and nodded and they wandered off.

"Right where first?" I asked.

"Well should we start here and then go round?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Left or right?"" I asked.

"Hmm left." Edward said. I nodded and we wandered off to the left and started at the birds. I hate birds. I scooted a little closer to Edwards side and linked my arm through his. "You ok?"

"Don't like birds." I said. He laughed and pulled me to stand in between him and the buggy with his arms caging me in. "Ill protect you." He said into my ear as we walked, before kissing my neck.

"My hero." I laughed leaning back into him.

"Mama can we get a bird?" Maddie asked.

"No!" I said quickly making Edward shake with laughter behind me as he buried his head in my hair to muffle the sound.

Thankfully we got through that bit of the visit quite quickly and kept wandering through. We bumped into Jenna and Sophie in the butterfly conservatory.

"Hey. There's a face painting thing next door. Can we take the kids?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. We'll meet you there in a minute." Edward said before I could. I handed Jenna some money and she took the girls hands while Sophie pushed the buggy.

"Come on." Edward said pulling me behind him and out of the conservatory.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere private for a minute."

"Why?" I asked as he pulled me behind a building.

"So I can do this." he said before pushing his lips down on mine. I smiled and kissed him back. Our tongues slid against each other softly for a few minutes while his arms wrapped around my waist and mine round his neck. We kissed languidly for a few more minutes before breaking apart and he rested his forehead on mine. I opened my eyes and looked up into his. "Come on. We should probably go help your sister." Edward said pulling away and linking our fingers.

"Yeah. We should do lunch after this." I said.

"Yeah I'm hungry."

"Me too so the kids must be as well." I said. We wandered over to the tent where face painting was being advertised to see Ethan with a tiger face, Lizzie had an underwater design and Maddie had unicorn design. Jenna was being painted and it looked to be a butterfly design around her face and Sophie just had a flower on her cheek.

"Hey. Wanna get your faces done?" Jenna asked.

"No your ok." I said.

"Your loss." she said.

"I don't think so." I murmured into Edwards chest while my hand slipped into his back pocket. Jenna quickly finished up and we left.

"Coming for lunch?" I asked Jenna and Sophie.

"Yeah we are hungry." Jenna replied.

We found a café near the face painting and quickly grabbed a table big enough. Jenna and Sophie wanted to get burgers, the girls wanted hot dogs and we got Ethan a chicken nugget meal. All the food came with chips and drinks. Edward and I also ordered burgers and we waited for the food.

"What have you seen?" Jenna asked.

"Birds, monkeys, fish, snakes and butterflies."

"Ah so all the things you hate." Jenna said with a smile. "Well at least you will get to the bigger animals soon."

"What have you seen?"

"Ill be honest we were at the carnival." Jenna said. "We have no interest in the smaller animals so we plan to tag along now."

"Ok that's fine."

"By the way there is a shop near the exit that we need to stop at. I want a teddy." She added.

"Ok." I said. Our food turned up and everyone tucked in with Edward helping Ethan eat while eating his food too. The girls giggled and compared their faces with eating their food. Once we were all done Edward paid again mentioning the fact that I paid for face painting as his excuse before we headed back out. I carried Ethan this time so he didn't spend all day in the buggy. We wandered around the zoo with the girls oohing and ahhing over all their favourite animals. Ethan fell asleep in my arms with his head on my shoulder so I put him back in the buggy after leaning the seat back and covered him with a blanket. I pushed the buggy while Edward explained things to the girls that he must have been reading off the displays and then fobbing off as his own knowledge. The girls seemed to like it though.

Around 5ish we decided to his the shop and then leave. The girls seemed to be getting tired. Maddie picked out a lion teddy that she liked and we got Ethan a koala bear that I thought was cute. Lizzie got a dolphin one and Jenna got a polar bear thing that was bigger than Ethan. Sophie opted to get a key ring citing that she had too many teddy bears already. We all went out to the car and strapped all the kids in, folding down the buggy and putting it away.

"Right lets stop somewhere for dinner. I'm too tired to cook." I said.

"Why don't we get pizza and take it home?" Jenna asked.

"Good idea. Can you stay and eat before you go home?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah we have time." He said.

"Good." I said. I waited for Jenna and Sophie to climb into their seats and then shut the boot.

"Why don't you let me drive. You look tired." Edward offered cupping my cheek and running his thumb under my eyes.

"Ok." I said handing him the keys. He pulled the passenger door open and I climbed in. I turned to smile at him and he pressed a kiss to my lips before closing the door and walking round the car.

"Oooh." Jenna sang from her seat.

"Put a sock in it or you wont eat tonight." I called back. She laughed but shut up as Edward climbed into his seat. "Ready?"

"Yep. If we drop the kids off we can go grab the pizza after. Jenna and Sophie can watch them for half an hour." I said.

"Sounds good." Edward said reversing out of the parking space and heading home.

The car was fairly quiet on the way. Everyone seemed tired today.

Edward pulled up outside and I let Jenna and Sophie out. Jenna got Ethan out while I grabbed the girls and went to let them into the house.

"We will be back soon. Wash the paint off their faces and change them into PJ's. I don't think anyone will stay up long after dinner."

"Ok will do."

"Put Lizzie in some of Maddie's and there is an all in one for Ethan in his bag." I said handing it to her. "Change his nappy too." I said. "What do you two want on your pizza?"

"Pepperoni?" Jenna asked looking to Sophie.

"Sure." she said hanging her coat up.

"Ok we will be back soon." I said before leaving. I went back down to the car and slipped into the passenger seat.

"Everything sorted?" Edward asked.

"Yep. Jenna and Sophie are going to wash the paint of the kids and change them into PJ's in case they fall asleep after dinner." I said.

"Good idea." Edward said driving down the road. "Do we know what they want?"

"Well Jenna and Sophie want pepperoni. Maddie will eat pepperoni. Will Lizzie?" I asked.

"Yep its her favourite. I have jars of baby food for Ethan to have." Edward added.

"Good." I said as we pulled up outside the pizza place.

"Is pepperoni ok with you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well we can get 2 large pepperoni pizza's then. It should be enough." I said

"Yep." he said as we climbed out. We went indoors and ordered the pizza and the guy told us 10 minutes. Edward dropped onto the chair and pulled me down onto his lap while we waited and had his head buried in my neck.

"I'm tired." he complained.

"Well you can go home once I've fed you all." I soothed running my fingers through his hair.

"Id rather stay with you but I think we might be moving too fast for the kids." he said.

"Yeah. We can see each other tomorrow. Maybe take the kids to the cinema?"

"Yeah there is a new film I was going to take them too." he said.

"Ok well if you come over around 11 we can go and see it." I said.

"You know. The girls might not be happy about splitting for the night. They seem to be very close now." he said.

"Well if we tell them about the cinema it should soften the blow."

"Yeah. We can see what they say." he said. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Your order's up." the kid yelled.

"Thanks." Edward said as I stood and he paid before we went out to the car.

"Let me drive back." I said. He nodded and gave me the keys. I drove us back and pulled onto the drive way before we went inside.

All the kids were on the sofa. Ethan was dressed in a little blue and white all in one with his face clean. He was on Sophie's lap who had also changed into shorts and a vest. Lizzie was in a pink pj set with unicorns with it. Maddie was in a pink kitten set and Jenna was in a purple vest and short set. "Did you get the food?" she asked.

"Yep. Here we got two large pepperoni pizzas. It should be enough." I said handing them to her. "Where is Ethan's bag?" I asked her.

"Kitchen."

"Thanks." Edward went into the kitchen and got some food out of the bag and heated it up while making a bottle for Ethan.

We all sat down to eat and Edward gave Ethan his jar of food. I finished my pizza first so I gave Ethan his bottle and as suspected he fell asleep. It was just before 7 now so I expected the girls to fall asleep soon. I placed Ethan in the corner of the sofa and covered him with a blanket before taking the pizza boxes out. When I got back to the living room Jenna and Sophie had disappeared and Edward was talking to the girls.

"Lizzie we need to go home soon."

"But daddy I want to stay here." Lizzie moaned.

"Please Edward. Please." Maddie added. "Mama please can they stay?"

"Not tonight baby. But we are all going to the cinema tomorrow."

"Ok." she pouted. "You promise."

"Yeah. I promise." I said. "Why don't you watch this cartoon while Edward and I sort out their stuff ok?" I said pushing her hair off her face. She nodded and Edward and I slipped out of the room.

"That went well." Edward said when we were in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Could have been more difficult." I said as Edward climbed onto one of the seats at the breakfast bar. He pulled me between his legs and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Come on we need to swap the car seats over." I murmured. He groaned but nodded and lifted his head. He pulled my face closer and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft as our tongues occasionally brushed together.

"Come on." I said pulling away and pulling Edward off the seat.

"You swap over the seats and ill put down the cot and clear up the stuff." I said.

"Leave the cot. I don't need it at home." he said kissing my cheek and going out the door. I went upstairs and into the spare room where Ethan had slept and grabbed his clothes and favourite blanket, putting them in his bag. Once that was done I took it all downstairs and took it out to Edward who had just finished moving all the car seats back. I placed the bags in the boot and we went back inside to see all the kids sleeping now.

"Ill move Maddie upstairs for you before we leave." Edward said lifting her up. I followed him and pulled the sheets back for him and then closed the blinds and curtains and flicked on a nightlight. Edward kissed her forehead, then I did before leaving and pulling the door up. Jenna's door was open so I quickly got her attention.

"Edward and the kids are leaving now. I'm going to help him get Lizzie and Ethan to the car so can you listen for Maddie. She is in bed asleep."

"Sure. Goodnight Edward."

"Night Jenna, Sophie."

"Night." Sophie called back.

We went downstairs and I lifted up Ethan while he grabbed Lizzie. We took them out to the car and I strapped in Ethan for him. I covered the sleeping baby with a blanket and pressed a kiss to his forehead before closing the door and going round to where Edward was covering Lizzie. He stepped away and I kissed the sleeping child before closing the door for him.

"We will be round at 11. Maybe before. Depends how long I can hold Lizzie back." Edward said grabbing my hips and pulling me closer.

"Ok. Come whenever. Just ring me if no one opens the door." I said.

"Ok." he said dropping his forehead to mine. I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to his. We kissed softly for a few minutes before he pulled back.

"I need to leave now or I wont at all." he said against my lips before re attaching them. I slowed the kiss and then pulled away.

"Go before I don't let you." I said. He nodded and pressed a final kiss to my lips before pulling back.

"Get inside. Its cold." he said, I nodded and turned and walked up the pathway and up to the door. I turned and waved. He blew a kiss and winked before climbing in his car and driving off. I went inside and locked up before settling on the sofa. I spent the rest of the night tidying up and watching criminal minds and texting back and forth with Edward before showering and going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Maddie woke me up. "Mama? Mama? Mummmmmmmy?" I rolled over and groaned, "What?" still half asleep.

"When is Lizzie coming?" she asked. I turned my head and looked at the clock.

10am, already?

"Soon. They will be here soon." I said as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked putting the phone to my ear and turning the TV on for Maddie.

"Hey beautiful, mind if we come early. Lizzie is getting a little impatient."

"So is Maddie. She just woke me up. I'm surprised it wasn't earlier." I said.

"Come whenever. I'm gunna get dressed and dress Maddie. I'll see you in a little bit." I said.

"Ok. We will be there soon." he said. We hung up and I snatched Maddie off the bed.

"Time to get dressed, Lizzie is on her way." I said making her cheer excitedly. Maddie dressed in black leggings and a long red shirt. She slipped on some red ballet flats and went downstairs to get some cereal.

I dressed in some dark jeans and a light blue shirt. I pulled on some black boots and went to wake Jenna. I pushed the door open and Jenna and Sophie were asleep on her bed.

"Jen."

"Yeah?"

"Edward will be here soon and we are taking the kids to the cinema. Do you want us to drop you and Sophie at the mall or do you want to stay here?" I asked.

"Here. We want to watch movies."

"Ok well there is food so you should be ok." I replied. She nodded and went back to sleep. I went downstairs just in time for the door bell to go off. I pulled the door open and Lizzie shot past me. "Where's Maddie?"

"Well it's nice to see you too." I teased.

"Hi Bella." she said running back to hug me.

"Maddie is in the kitchen." I replied and she ran off.

"Hey beautiful! Miss me?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Yes." I said turning to throw my arms around him. He pulled me close and I buried my head in his chest. I felt a tug on my jeans making me pull back. Ethan was on the floor holding his arms up.

"Hey little man" I said bending to lift him up. He giggled and I pulled him close.

"Edward." Maddie squealed running into the room. He ducked down in time to catch her.

"Hey pretty girl." he said. She threw her arms round his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hi. Are we going to the cinema today?" she asked.

"Yep we are going to see lion king." he said.

"Yay I wanted to watch that." she replied. He put her on the floor and she ran off to the kitchen. I put Ethan on the floor and let him crawl around for a little bit. Edward spun me and pressed his lips to mine softly.

"I missed you too." he said.

"This is crazy." I said.

"What?"

"I've known you two days and you were gone for a few hours but it feels like it's been weeks. I missed you and your kids being here last night and that's weird. It's like you are all meant to be here." I said.

"Told ya, fate." He replied. "Last night I really didn't want to leave. The kids didn't either. I don't know what this is but we agreed to run with it and that's what I plan to do." he said. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No." I said quickly.

"Good." he said before he ducked down to kiss my lips. "Is Jenna coming today?" he asked.

"No she said that her and Sophie plan to watch movies all day." I said.

"Ok well why don't we leave soon then." he said.

"Ok well I need to talk to Jenna first but why don't you sort the kids out." I said. He nodded and wandered off to the kitchen, grabbing Ethan on his way. I went back up to Jenna's room and pushed the door open.

"We are leaving now, what time is Sophie going home?" I asked.

"3ish. Her mum is picking her up."

"Ok well if we aren't back text me when she goes." I replied. She nodded and buried her head back into her pillow. I went into my room and grabbed a blue coat from the wardrobe and then went downstairs. I grabbed Maddie's coat from the cupboard and went to the kitchen where the kids were with Edward.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep. We are going in my car today." He said.

"Ok. Let's go." I said. I took Ethan from Edward and grabbed my keys throwing them to him. "Grab Maddie's car seat out of my car." I said walking to the door. I strapped Ethan into his seat while Edward grabbed and fitted Maddie's seat. Once all the kids were strapped in we set off.

Once we got to the cinema we went in and Edward went to get the tickets while I got the snacks. We settled into the seat with Ethan on my lap and the movie started. The girls were extremely quiet throughout and Ethan fell asleep an hour in. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder and watched the film. It was good. Once the film ended I lifted Ethan so his head rested on my shoulder and we went out to the foyer.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now I have a surprise. But first do you want me to take him?" Edward asked.

"No and you know my feelings on surprises" I said scowling slightly.

"Yep, it doesn't't make a difference. Now I need your phone a second then we can go." He said.

"My phone, why?" I asked.

"Where is it?" he asked ignoring my question.

"My back pocket why?" he didn't't answer but turned me so he had access to my ass and pulled my phone from the pocket. He quickly looked for something and then put the phone to his ear before wandering off a little.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Not far, stay there." he said smiling. I looked to see Maddie and Lizzie standing by the pick and mix.

"Mama Can we get some pick and mix?" Maddie asked.

"Ok but only a little." I said wandering over. They picked what they wanted and I was paying as Edward wandered over. He slipped my phone into my back pocket.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" I asked as Ethan began waking up.

"Nope." he replied.

"Fine." I pouted.

"What have I told you about fighting dirty?" he asked tapping my lip before grabbing my hand.

"Come on girls. We have plans." Edward called. We went out to his car and all strapped in and Edward headed towards mine.

"A clue?" I asked.

"We will be eating soon."

"Well that's not a very good clue." I complained.

"You said a clue. You never said it had to be a good one."

"Ok then can I have a good clue."

"Nope you only get one." he said making me huff in frustration and him laugh. We pulled up outside my house and I turned to face Edward. "Wait here." he said before climbing out. Jenna ran out of the house and he let her climb into the back of his car.

"Hi!" She called.

"Hi. Will you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope." she said throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Hateful!" I replied as Edward got into the car.

"Be patient. Half an hour and you will know. I promise you." he said.

"Fine." I replied. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers letting them rest on his thigh. I watched the passing scenery trying to figure where he was taking us and in the end gave up. We pulled up outside a large white home. "Daddy, are we seeing nanny and granddad?" Lizzie asked.

"Your parents. You're seriously springing your parents on me?" I asked incredulous.

"You'll be fine though I should warn you; it's not just my parents. My whole family is here."

"Oh, great." I groaned. "I probably look awful too." I said flipping down the sun visor.

"You look amazing as always now will you get out of the car so we can get the kids out?" Edward asked.

"Fine but I'm not impressed." I said getting out of the car. I opened the boot for Jenna then got Ethan out, holding him close. Edward let the girls out with his brows furrowed in concern keeping his eyes on me the whole time. We went up the paved pathway to the front door with Edward standing close to me. He directed us round the back saying it was a barbeque and everyone was already outside. We got round to the other side of the house and his family were all stood talking. There were three men surrounding the grill with three women laying food on the table.

"Nanny!" Lizzie yelled.

"Hey Lizzie bug." One of the women with Edward coloured hair said ducking down to catch her.

"Nana come and meet my new friends. This is Maddie. She is my bestest friend ever." Lizzie said. "And this is her mummy, Bella and Auntie Jenna." she said introducing us. "And obviously daddy and Ethan." she added making the older lady laugh.

"It's nice to meet you all." she said.

"You too Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Oh please call me Esme." she said.

"Of course. This is my little sister Jenna."

"HI." she said timidly.

"Hello Jenna. Why don't you all come in? The others are dying to meet you." Esme said. We followed her into the garden and introductions were made. We met Edwards brother Emmet and his gorgeous wife Rosalie, his sister Alice and her husband Jasper and Edward's father Carlisle. Edward kept an eye on me at all times while I spoke with my sister, his sister and sister in law and eventually came over to ask if he could talk to me.

"Alice will you watch the kids while we speak?" he said.

"Of course Edward." she said and he led me off round the side of the house.

"Bella are you mad at me?" he asked me pushing me to lean against the side of the house.

"Honestly? Yeah, a little."

"Why?" he asked placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer to him.

"Because I don't think this is something you should spring on me. Meeting your family is a big deal, especially with the way you spoke about them the other night and it would have been nice to know a little in advance." I said. "Jesus even my sister knew in advance. It just seems like something we should have spoken about first." I replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't really think of that. I thought that maybe if you knew then you would freak a little and it sounds like I might be right. I think you would have worried. It's just my family; they liked you before you got here. I promise. You have no reason to worry." I said.

"So they don't care about all my baggage?" I asked.

"What baggage?"

"The fact that I have a daughter and I'm raising my 15 year old sister?"

"That isn't baggage. I have two kids. It's just what make's you, you." he said.

"Ok." I relented. "But do they know about the situation with Jenna?" I asked.

"They know she lives with you permanently. I didn't think it was my position to tell them about why." I nodded. "So we are ok?" he asked.

"Edward we were always ok. I was just a little annoyed with you."

"Well I didn't't like it." he murmured leaning down to press a kiss to my lips. It started getting a little more intense and I pulled away.

"Nope. Not going to make out with you against the side of your parents house at a family barbeque. We aren't teenagers." I said making him laugh. "Next time you're mad at me we sort it out quickly." he said resting his forehead on mine.

"Ok promise." I replied tilting my head to kiss his lips. I pulled away and he tugged me off the wall and into his arms. He buried his head in my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. My hands went round his neck, my fingers running through his hair.

"I don't like fighting with you." he murmured.

"Edward that wasn't a fight. Besides we are bound to argue. It's just the way it is." I said. "Well I don't like it." he said before kissing my neck. "Come on. Let's get back." I said kissing his neck before pulling back. He nodded and brushed his lips against mine before pulling back and twining our fingers together.

"Let's go this way. We can avoid teasing. You can get a tour too." he said tugging me to the front of the house. We slipped through the front door and into the living room. It was a large comfortable space with plenty of seating. You could see through to the kitchen and then the dining room with a small den to the back of where the stairs sat. He tugged me up the stairs and I noticed all the little pictures of Edward and his family dotted all around the house. He showed me Alice's old room that was painted pink and white. "Mum and dad never changed the rooms when we left. There the same way we left them." He explained. Emmet's room was a typical teenage boy's room, sports trophies, posters and magazines.

"Where is your room then?" I asked.

"Here" he said tugging me to the end of the hallway. He pushed the door open and pulled me into his former bedroom. The walls were black with one covered in gold paper. The carpet was black and there was a wall of CD's, DVD's and books. There was a large king-size bed in the middle of the room with a gold cover.

"Very nice." I said.

"Yeah I always liked it." he said. "One thing I never got to do though."

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"This." he said before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

"You've kissed me before." I reminded him.

"Oh I know but never in my room. In fact you are the first girl I've ever had in here."

"Now I don't believe that. You're telling me you never snuck a girl in here?" I asked.

"Nope. Never." he said in total sincerity.

"Hmm. Well I'm honored." I teased wrapping my arms around his shoulders and bringing his face down to mine. We kissed softly for a few minutes before pulling back to lean his forehead against mine. "Come on. Let's go see the kids." he said. I nodded and we went back downstairs and out into the garden.

"Hey. Where have you two been?" Alice asked.

"Showing Bella around." Edward shrugged pulling me to the table to sit down.

"You have a really nice home Esme." I added.

"Thank you dear." she said.

"Have you been behaving?" I asked Jenna.

"Yes." she said with a glare.

"Good. Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Playing in the sand box." she said pointing over to the other side of the garden where the kids were attempting to make a sand castle.

"Alice said she would look at my designs and she might use them in her boutique. I'd get paid and everything." Jenna said excitedly.

"Really?" I asked turning to look at Alice.

"Yeah I mean if they are good and I think they will sell I can't see why not." she said with a shrug.

"That's really nice of you." I said.

"Don't mention it."

"What will Maddie eat?" Edward murmured into my ear.

"Food. Baby, she will eat anything. She really isn't fussy." I replied kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to play in the sand." I heard Jenna say. Edward was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked he was making me feel a little self conscious.

"You called me baby." he said.

"Huh. Yeah I did. Do you not like it?" I asked.

"I do like it. A lot." he replied kissing my forehead. I smiled and leaned back against him.

"I'm gunna sort out food for the kids. I'll be back in a minute." he said kissing the back of my head.

"Want help?" I asked turning to look up at him.

"No you sit and talk to Alice and Rose." he said ducking to kiss my forehead.

"Ok." I said smiling up at him. He wandered off and I turned to Alice and Rosalie who were sat opposite me.

"So Bella. Tell us about yourself." Alice said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Hmm how old are you?"

"23." I replied.

"So a year younger than my brother."

"I guess so." I said.

"Cool. Where did you and my brother meet?"

"Um first in the mall. I walked into him and then in the supermarket later the same day." I replied.

"Like fate." Alice said dreamily.

"Yeah. Well at least that's what your brother thinks."

"Cool. What do you do for a living?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm an author." I replied.

"A good one?" she asked.

"I guess so. I've had two best sellers and I'm about to write a new book" I said.

"What's your name again?" Rosalie asked.

"Isabella Swan but I go under a different name. My writing name is Marie Scarlett." I added.

"Oh my god. We've both read and loved your books. They are amazing." Alice gushed. "What's your next book about?" she asked.

"I would tell you but I'm not a hundred percent sure myself. I've got loads of idea's I just need to decide which to go with." I said.

"How do you decide?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I try to write a little bit for each idea and if I get bored of it or stuck easily I don't use that idea. I go with the one I like writing the most." I told them. We spent a little while longer talking about my career and then spent time talking about there's before Edward came back with a huge plate of food.

"Who is that for?" I asked.

"Us. I didn't't know what you wanted so I got a little of everything and figured we could share." he said dropping into the chair next to me.

"Are the kids ok?" I asked.

"Yep. Jenna is eating with the girls and my mum has Ethan." he replied. I nodded and picked up a burger from the plate taking a mouthful.

"So. Any embarrassing stories from when Edward was little?" I asked his sister.

"And on that note. Maybe we should check on the kids." Edward said pulling me from the chair and grabbing the plate of food.

"Aw Edward." I laughed. "Scared?" I teased.

"Hell yes." he replied tugging me a little harder.

"Edward. Come sit." Esme called. We went over to where she was sitting with the kids and dropped into two chairs. "Hello Bella dear." Esme said spooning another mouthful of food into Ethan's mouth.

"Hi Esme. Are the girls behaving?" I asked.

"Of course." she said.

"So Bella. How did you meet my son?" Esme asked.

"I bumped into him at the mall, literally then I saw him again at the supermarket later." I told her. We spent more time talking about Maddie and my career. It turns out she had also read my books.

Afternoon morphed into night and all the kids were all falling asleep. Jenna was already asleep with her head in my lap. My eyes were drooping and my head had fallen onto Edwards shoulder. "Come on baby. We should probably go." Edward murmured into my hair. I nodded against his shoulder and lifted my head up. I gently shook Jenna awake and told her to say goodbye then get in the car. She could sleep home. She quickly made her rounds saying goodbye before disappearing into the car. I went round and said goodnight to everyone and Jasper and Emmet offered to help carry the kids to the car. We got them strapped in and I noted that Jenna was already blissfully asleep in the back. With final goodnights I climbed into the car leaving Edward to talk with his brothers. I snapped my seatbelt in place and rested my head against the headrest facing Edward.

I heard Edward climb into the car and felt the engine start. He grasped my hand in his while I slipped in and out of sleep. I must have slipped into a deep sleep because all of a sudden Edward was kissing me awake.

"Hey baby. Were back." He said softly.

"Mmm ok. Are you staying?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ethan's cot is still up. The girls can sleep in the spare room with him." I said.

"Where will I sleep?"

"With me." I replied kissing him one last time before climbing out. He got out of his side and came round to me.

"You wait here with the kids while I unlock and get Jenna in." I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead before I moved to the back of the car. I opened the boot and gently woke Jenna. I held onto her shoulders and walked her to the front door while she kept her eyes closed. I unlocked and deactivated the alarm before getting her upstairs and into her room. "Get changed and go back to sleep." I said as she sat on the bed. I handed her some PJ's and went back downstairs. We managed to get all the kids inside and upstairs relatively quickly. We changed them into PJ's with them staying asleep and Edward put the girls under the covers while I changed Ethan.

"Move his cot into my room. He will wake before the girls and probably wake them up." I said lifting him to rest on my shoulder. Edward nodded and picked up the cot moving it across the hall to my room and placing it in the corner of the room. I laid the sleeping baby down and covered him with a blanket.

"I'm gunna change." I said grabbing my PJ's and going into the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and pulled on the shorts and vest combo. I quickly brushed my teeth and then went back to the bedroom. Edward was just coming back into the room with his bag in his hands. "Hey. You get changed. I'm gunna check on Jenna." I said. He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. I went down the hall to see Jenna had changed but that's all. She was lying in the middle of the bed with her legs hanging off.

"Jenna. Come and get under the covers." I said pulling them back for her. She grunted and whimpered but climbed under. I pulled them back over her and kissed her forehead before turning off the light and shutting the door. I looked in on the girls and they were both sleeping. I closed the door and turned to see Edward standing by my bedroom door, shirtless in some PJ trousers leaning against the frame. Even in my exhausted state I could appreciate his extremely sexy body. "Hey come to bed." he said.

"I need to lock up and set the alarm." I said as he pulled me to his chest.

"I'll do it. What's the code for the alarm?" he asked.

"Its 45678." I told him before kissing the centre of his chest.

"Ok. Get into bed and I will be in there in a minute." he said. I nodded and went into the room. I turned the main light off and flicked on the bedside lamp. I climbed into my side of the bed, the furthest from the door. I slid under the covers and arranged my pillows before lying down and waiting for Edward. He came back in a few minutes later and climbed into bed.

"Is that the side you normally sleep on?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I yawned placing my hand on his warm stomach.

"Another fate thing. I always sleep closest the door." he said pulling me into his arms, with my head on his chest and leg thrown over his.

"Good." I said kissing his chest.

"Go to sleep baby." he said into my hair. I nodded and slipped into the blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Weeks passed with our relationship progressing. We rarely spent a night apart. We had stayed at Edwards a few times but as my place was bigger and everyone seemed to be happier there. Jenna was in school, just starting her sophomore year, and the girls had started Nursery. They were there Monday to Wednesday from 9:30am till 3pm and had made plenty of friends. Ethan spent the day with me whilst Edward worked with his mother. The girls would then be with me when they weren't at play group. It was a Monday and was one of those rare nights we spent apart. That morning I woke up ill.

I couldn't breathe. My head was killing me and my whole body ached. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom, hoping that a shower would help. I stood under the hot water, wishing Edward hadn't left last night. He had decided to spend the night at home so he could sort out some more clothes to bring here and go through some stuff at home. He had left the kids here because I would take them to school and they are used to sleeping here now. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself in a soft towel, my body protesting to all movement. My throat was really sore and swallowing hurt at the minute.

Ethan was stood up in his cot holding onto the side. He had walked for the first time a few days ago and now that he had gotten the hang of it liked to run all over the house.

"Mornin baby boy." I said hoarsely. "I'll get you out in a minute sweetie." I said going to the wardrobe and pulling out a pair of leggings and a vest, pulling one of Edward's sweatshirts over the top. I grabbed Ethan out of his cot and climbed back into bed with him. There is no way I can drive in this condition. Just getting dressed caused the black spots to cover my vision. Edward is going to have to take the kids. A knock sounded on my door and I croaked out an invite to come in. It was 7am so it could only be Jenna.

"Hey, you sound terrible." Jenna said lifting Ethan off the bed and on to her hip, as he had lifted his arms to her when she walked in.

"I feel it. Can you call Edward? Tell him I'm sick and he is going to have to drop you all off at school today. I can't drive like this." I said in a whisper. She nodded and went back to her room to grab her phone, taking Ethan with her. I slipped further under the covers, snuggling into my pillow. A few minutes later she re-entered with Ethan.

"Hey. Edward is on his way over. I'll get the girls up and ready soon ok?" she said placing Ethan on the bed. He crawled up to lay on the pillow with me.

"Sure. You don't need to get them up just yet. Get yourself ready first." I said. She nodded and went back to her room. I turned on morning cartoons for Ethan and he snuggled into my chest, gripping onto Edward's sweater.

I slipped in and out of sleep, finally being woken by Ethan's excited exclamation of 'dada'. I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, lifting Ethan onto his lap.

"Hey baby, you ok?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"I feel like death." I croaked. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my forehead before saying, "I wish I had stayed. I could have looked after you."

"You're here now." I said. He nodded and placed Ethan back on the bed

"I'm gunna help Jenna get the girls ready because we need to leave soon. I'll take Ethan with me so you can have a little peace and we will stop at the chemist and pick up something to make you feel better, I rang my mom and because I have no appointments today there is no reason for me to go in to work so I'll stay all day." he said. I smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Ok you go back to sleep." he said. I nodded and he kissed my cheek before climbing off the bed, taking Ethan with him. He closed the door and I slipped back into sleep. I heard them leave a little while later as the car pulled off the drive.

A few hours later I woke to hear a babbling coming from downstairs. I felt a bit better so I slipped out of bed and pulled on some fluffy socks before padding downstairs.

"Hey baby, Feeling better?" Edward asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah a little bit." I said with a sore voice.

"Here I was about to bring you tea and toast." Edward said pointing to the plate and cup on the side.

"I'll eat it down here." I said sitting on a stool.

"Ok baby." he said. I managed to eat the toast and tea and felt much better after.

"Want to watch a movie?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said sliding off the seat. Ethan was playing on the floor so I picked him up on the way and carried him into the living room with me. We all settled on the sofa under a blanket and Edward set up an old James Bond movie. Ethan fell asleep half an hour in against my chest.

"Edward. What would you say if I asked you to move in permanently? We practically live together now." I said finally gathering the courage while he played with my hair.

"Really? You would really want us here all the time?" he asked.

"Edward, you guys are here all the time as it is. I love you all and I love having you here." I rambled quickly.

"Wait you what?" Edward said with a grin.

"I love you all. I love you most of all." I said. His grin widened and he quickly pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss.

"I love you too Bella." he whispered against my lips. "I love you so much and I would love for me and the kids to move in permanently." he said.

"Good. Now stop kissing me or you will get sick." I said.

"I don't care." he whispered leaning down again. One of my hands came up to cup his jaw as we kissed softly. He pulled away and lifted Ethan off my lap and placed him on one of his play mats on the floor with a blanket over him before coming back. He pulled me onto his lap with my legs either side of his and pulled my face to his again. We kissed for what felt like hours with our tongues brushing occasionally.

"I really love you." he said.

"Me too."

"I've been thinking." I said.

"Yeah. What about?"

"Re arranging some things. The attic here is actually two bedrooms with a bathroom in between. I've just never needed it. If we move Maddie and Lizzie up there, we will have more space and everyone can have their own room. We can use a spare bedroom as Ethan's room and keep Jenna where she is. Then we would have some spare rooms still." I said. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I think it's a very good idea. When do you want to tell them about it?" he asked.

"Well we need to talk to Jenna first. I don't want her to think she will be in the way or anything like that. But then I was thinking it could be a surprise for the girls."

"I think the surprise is a very good idea but would you mind if I spoke to Jenna?" he asked.

"No of course not." I said.

"Ok thanks. When do you want to do this?"

"Well what if today we plan Lizzie and Ethan's rooms. Then we can get it done this week. I want you to be here as soon as possible." I said.

"Ok. I'm assuming you have idea's." he said with a grin.

"Of course." I replied.

We went through the ideas and settled on the design. As I was feeling better I would go and get Lizzie and Maddie while Edward would get Jenna so he could discuss it with her. I went and got changed into some jeans and a black vest top with a pink cardigan. I pulled on my leather boots and wrapped Ethan up in a coat before leaving. Edward and I left at the same time. I pulled up outside the preschool and parked up before going to wait for them to be let out.

"Mama!" Maddie shouted as they both ran over.

"You better now?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes sweetie. I feel much better now. Just a little cold." I said. She nodded and I took the girls back to the car.

"Want to stop for a hot chocolate?" I asked as I strapped Ethan back in.

"Yes please." they replied.

"Ok. Let's go then" I said closing the door and climbing into the driver's seat. I quickly shot a text to Edward telling him our plans and then set off for the café nearby. We went inside and I ordered us some drinks and cookies while the girls sat at a nearby booth. I took them their drinks and they told me all about their day at school. It seemed they were settling in well. Once the drinks were gone we went home, to find Jenna and Edward preparing dinner. Talk must have gone well then.

"Hey." I called.

"Hey. Were making pasta!" Jenna replied.

"Nice. Do you have homework?" I asked as the girls settled in front of the TV for their program and Ethan started to wander around shakily. I wandered into the kitchen to see if they wanted any help.

"I'm going to do it after dinner." she replied.

"Hey baby." Edward said brushing a kiss to my lips.

"Hi. Good talk?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you about it later." he said just as quiet.

"Good, do you guys need any help?" I asked louder.

"No were ok. Thanks." Jenna replied. I grabbed the girl's bags and looked to see if there was any work to be done or forms to fill out while Edward and Jenna cooked. The diary said they needed to do some independent reading. They could do that after dinner. There was also slips for a trip to the local fire station next week. I left them on the fridge so we would remember to sign and return them before helping dish up dinner. Edward and Jenna dished up while I settled the kids at the table.

"Wow. This is really good." I said.

"Thanks. Edward taught me how to do it." Jenna said.

"Well at least you're finally learning to cook." I said making her smile.

Once dinner was over with Edward and I read with the girls and Jenna did her homework. Ethan was content to run around the living room. We spent the rest of the evening relaxing together before bathing the kids and putting them to bed.

"Jenna. It's late. You need to go to sleep." I said going into her room at 11 and seeing she was on her laptop.

"Ok Bella."

"Goodnight Jen." I called.

"By the way, I'm happy they are all moving in. You deserve to be happy." she said.

"Thank you Jenna." I said. "Did he tell you about the plans?" I asked.

"Yeah putting the girls upstairs is a good idea." she said.

"I thought so. We plan to do most of the work over the next few days and hopefully we can surprise the girls Wednesday night. The plan is for Esme to pick them up and take them to hers for dinner so we can finish up. I might need your help when you get in. it will only be decoration and putting away clothes and other little things like

That."

"Sure I don't mind. Let me know what you need me to do." she said.

"I will. Thank you."

"Ok. I'm gunna sleep now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok night." I said kissing her forehead.

I checked on the other kids, who were now all in the spare room as Edward had moved the cot today so I could rest, before going back to our room. I crawled up the bed and slipped under the covers next to Edward.

"I love the fact that this is now our bed." I said. He grinned and nodded.

"I just love you." he said. I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. He laid me out so I was half underneath him and began pressing kisses along my jaw and neck. His kisses became stronger and more passionate as time passed. He pushed the strap to my shirt aside and pressed more kisses along my shoulder.

"Love you." he murmured constantly between kisses.

"I love you." I gasped. "Edward please."

"Please what?" he asked.

"Stop teasing and get on with the main event." I replied, staring into his eyes hoping he would get the meaning.

"And what would the main event be?" he asked hopefully.

"Getting rid of both our clothes and loving me properly." I replied leaning up to kiss him.

"Thank god. I've wanted to make love to you for weeks." he said pressing his forehead into mine.

Slowly both our clothing disappeared and Edward managed to kiss every bit of skin as he unveiled it. I flipped us over and then repeated the sentiment on him. Edward's erection was at least twice the size of Mike's and I remember that being a tight fit.

"You're not gunna fit." I moaned as he pulled my hard nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"We will go slowly. I promise not to hurt you." He replied, slipping his fingers between my folds. His fingers teased my entrance while his thumb applied pressure to my clit. He slipped one finger in and pumped it in and out before adding a second, stretching me a little further.

He kept pumping in and out, bringing me to a quick and unfortunately quiet orgasm. He placed himself between my legs and ran the head of his erection through my folds, teasing my entrance. He leant down and kissed me softly as he pushed in. "Holy shit." I breathed as he stretched and filled me.

"Oh my god." he breathed into my neck. He stated thrusting slowly and my hips rose to meet his thrust for thrust. My breathing quickened as his pace did. There was a knot in my lower stomach tightening the whole time. I brought my leg up to hook around his hips bringing him impossibly deeper and making the both of us moan. I lost myself in our movement completely. The knot exploded and I breathed Edward's name, biting his shoulder so I didn't scream and wake the whole house.

Edwards head buried into my shoulder as he continued thrusting until his orgasm hit and he spilled inside me. His full weight dropped onto me with him still inside me. I ran my fingers through his damp hair and kissed his forehead while he kissed my neck, where his head was still buried. We lay there panting in complete silence until eventually Edward pulled out and rolled to the side. My body automatically missed the weight. I curled into his side and rested my head on his still heaving chest.

"Wow."

"Yeah." I replied.

"Bella we didn't use a condom." Edward said turning to face me.

"I'm clean and I assume you are too right?" I asked to which he nodded. "Well I'm on the pill. So we're ok." I said.

"Why are you on the pill? I thought you hadn't been with anyone since Mike?" he asked rolling onto his back.

"Partly out of habit and also it was a defence mechanism. I didn't want to be in the situation I was with Maddie again. I love my daughter but I don't want to ever have to raise another child alone. I've done it once and if I ever have more kids I want to share the experience with someone I love." I said placing my chin on his chest.

"So you want more kids?" Edward asked playing with my fingers.

"Yeah. I always wanted to have a big family. Lots of kids and quite close in age." I said. "What about you?" I asked.

"What? Did I want more kids?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I mean when I was younger I always wanted to do the whole marriage and then have lots of kids in the house with the white picket fence and a dog. I guess the orders changed but it's still what I want to have." he replied.

"Things have changed a little though." he murmured pulling me closer. I slung one leg over his and snuggled into his side.

"How so?"

"Well when I was a kid there were faceless children I thought of. Then it changed to Lizzie and Ethan. Now there's Maddie too. And some more potential children. And the house used to be a typical white picket fence house and now I see this house. And the faceless woman. She now has a gorgeous face. It's you." he said running his finger under my eye to catch the tear I didn't realise had fallen.

I pushed up his body to mould our lips together. I ended up straddling him with my hair providing a curtain from the outside world. We kissed for a long while, our lips only breaking to whisper words of love. I could feel his erection pressing into my lower back and rose up, off his stomach to hover over it. Edward, catching my intent, grasped my hips and steadied me as I sunk down on him, throwing my head back in pleasure. I rode him slowly never breaking my lips from his. We both reached orgasm at the same time and I collapsed in an exhausted heap on his chest.

We eventually fell asleep and later that morning and both groggily dragged ourselves out of bed in the morning to get the kids ready for school. The lack of sleep and getting over the small cold was really getting to me.

Edward dropped the girls all off and then came back to pick up Ethan and I. We were planning to go to the furniture store near our house. I had been looking online and found the perfect bedroom sets for both Lizzie and Ethan. I strapped Ethan into his car seat and climbed in next to Edward.

"Any problems?" I asked.

"Nope." he said as we set off. We pulled up outside the shop and I grabbed Ethan's buggy from the boot and set it up while Edward got him from the car. We went inside and firstly to the little girl bedroom sets. I pointed out the one I had seen and Edward agreed that it would be right for Lizzie's room. I quickly grabbed a sales assistant and told her what we wanted and when we wanted it and she said it was doable. I also mentioned that we were getting a set for Ethan she offered to accompany us so she could order it to be ready for the same time. I pointed out the set in the nursery section of the shop and Edward said he liked it so she ordered it. All the furniture would be delivered the next afternoon.

Once we had ordered the large furniture we went round getting paints and other little bits we would need for their rooms. I made sure we had enough supplies before we left. Edward insisted on paying and I knew better than to argue with him on this one so I let him. We managed to pack all the new supplies into the back of the car and then drove home. We took them all straight upstairs and into the attic so the girls wouldn't figure out what we were doing. We decided to use today to paint the rooms. Both floors would be kept wooden so that was a bonus. We made quick work of painting Lizzie's room first. The walls were painted an off white colour. I had stickers and things like that for the walls. While we waited for that paint to dry we had a quick lunch and put Ethan down for a nap on our bed. He had been playing with a toy car while Edward and I painted. Once he was down we decided to quickly work on painting Maddie's room. I knew for a fact Maddie loves her room so we would be making it as similar to what she already had as possible. We painted the room a light pink and then left to check on the paint in Lizzie's room. Both rooms were still wet so while Edward dealt with Ethan and went to pick the girls up I cleaned the bathroom. It had been decorated before I moved in. The room was mainly white so there was no need to adapt it. I quickly cleaned everything because the lack of use had caused

A collection of dust to accumulate.

The sound of Edward's car on the drive broke me from my work. I quickly cleared up before going back downstairs and locking the gate to the loft. Edward and I had decided to use the spare bedroom nearest my room as Ethan's room so I made sure that door was shut as we had already put the paint and other things in there ready

For later.

"Hey girls." I said wandering downstairs and into the living room. "Have a nice day?" I asked.

"Yeah. We did painting and made some mosaics today." Lizzie said.

"I painted a flower." Maddie informed me. "Lizzie did a butterfly."

"Really. Well I can't wait to see them." I said. "I'm gunna make a start on dinner. Will you check for homework?" I asked Edward. He smiled and nodded so I disappeared into the kitchen. Jenna was in there getting a drink.

"Hey good day?" I asked.

"Yeah. Glad that Thanksgivings coming up. I could do with the break." she said.

"Yeah isn't that next week?" I asked.

"Yeah. So how much did you get done today?" she asked quietly.

"Oh loads. We ordered all the furniture, bought all paint and other knick knacks. We managed to paint both girls rooms so tomorrow will literally be moving things. We need to paint Ethan's room tomorrow. All furniture will be here tomorrow and ill need your help to do the decorating. Things like making the bed and hanging clothes away. Just stuff like that." I said.

"Yeah that's fine. I don't mind." she said.

"Want to help me make dinner?" I asked.

"Sure. What are we having?" she asked.

"Chicken and chips." I replied.

"Cool." we worked together with me instructing Jenna on what to do. Within the hour dinner was ready and we were all sat eating.

"You two girls are going to Carlisle and Esme's for dinner tomorrow night." I mentioned.

"Really. I bet nanny makes cookies." Lizzie said excitedly and I have to admit, it's a good reason to get excited. Her cookies are amazing. After dinner the girls did their reading and then played in the garden. They both had their baths and a bedtime story before dropping for the night. We settled Ethan in with them before leaving the room.

"Do you mind if we paint Ethan's room before we go to bed?" I asked Edward.

"Of course not baby." he said kissing my forehead.

"Ok lets go." I said. We walked into the room and saw what I had already started. I had sectioned of the walls and put a strip of the right colour paint on each one so we would know where each colour went.

"When did you do this?" Edward asked.

"When you put Ethan down for his nap." I replied.

"Ah. I wondered where you had been." he said picking up the paint brush.

It only took us three hours to do all the painting. We quickly cleared up and Edward went to get in the shower while I checked on the kids. All the young ones were still asleep and I went to Jenna's room next. I pushed the door open to see Jenna under the covers, asleep with a book resting on her chest. I slipped the book from her grasp and laid it on her bedside table before turning the light off and leaving. I wandered back into our room to see Edward was still in the shower. I smiled and slipped out of my clothes before climbing in behind him. "Hey sexy." I said slipping my hands around his waist from behind.

"Hey back. Everyone in bed?" he asked.

"Yep. All are out for the count." I said as he pulled me in front of him.

"Good." he said kissing me under the warm waterfall. His tongue slid around mine a few times as his hands found purchase on my ass. He kneaded the muscle gently before lifting me up. I automatically wrapped my arms round his neck and my legs round his waist. He balanced rested my back against the wall and thrusted into me. This time the sex was hard and fast. We both reached a quick release, ending with Edward's weight holding me against the wall, the both of us breathing heavy and our foreheads resting together.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." Edward said murmuring into my neck. He stepped back and released my legs so I could stand. We washed up and climbed out of the shower. Edward handed me a towel before wrapping one around himself. We dried off quickly and slipped into some PJ's before climbing into bed. Edward flicked off the light and we quickly slipped into a deep sleep.

The next morning we dropped the kids off at school and then went home to meet the delivery guys. I had them put each set in the correct room so we could assemble them later. I checked the paint in each room and was happy with how it had dried. Edward and I quickly set up the flat pack furniture and managed between the two of us to put it in the right place while Ethan played in the room with us. I had been feeling bad that we were ignoring him a little but I knew that he would be better off when we were finished. We set up Lizzie's room first. We put together the dark furniture and I made sure we put it all in the right place. Edward went downstairs to partly take apart Maddie's room and I finished the small decorations, putting up pictures and wall stickers. I put out all the little knick knacks and made the bed with the sheets we had bought. Once that was done and I had tidied the room adding any final touches I went to see how Edward was getting on.

"Hey. How you doing?" I asked adjusting Ethan on my hip. He was definitely getting tired now...

"Fine. Why don't we take a break and have lunch. This little man needs to go down for a sleep too." he said brushing his hand over Ethan's head.

"Sure. I'll make lunch." I said. He nodded and we went down to the kitchen. I made us sandwiches for lunch and Ethan had a jar of baby food. He fell asleep quickly and I placed him in our bed, surrounded by pillows before going back to help Edward. Lizzie's room was also quick to set up. Most of the furniture was still whole so it didn't take a lot of work to put a few bits back on. We put all the furniture in the right place and I did the small decorations and tidying. I made the bed and then went downstairs to help Edward. Ethan was now awake so he played in his room while we set up his new furniture. This took a little longer as the instructions weren't as easy to understand. We eventually figured it out and managed to set everything up. Edward helped me with the little things and we managed to get everything in place. Ethan seemed to like his room and kept pulling things off the shelves. Ethan and I went to get Jenna from school while Edward went home to start packing his and the kids stuff. Once I had Jenna in the car we went to meet Edward at his house.

"Hello?" I called after opening my door with the key he had given me.

"Up in Ethan's room." Edward called. Jenna and I went upstairs and into the room he was in with Jenna carrying Ethan. Edward was throwing all of Ethan's things into black bin liners.

"Hey. Where should we pack?" I asked.

"Um Lizzie's and my things need packing up." Edward replied.

"Ok well Jenna can do Lizzie's and I can do yours. What about any other things you want to take?" I asked.

"Like what? We don't need anything else." he replied.

"Jenna go and start on Lizzie's room. Take Ethan with you." I said to her. She nodded and wandered down the hall.

"Edward, do you not want to move in?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. His head snapped up and over to me.

"What? What sort of question is that?" he asked. Pulling me close by my hips.

"Well why you aren't bringing your things. It seems your only bringing clothes."

"Bella I don't need anything else." I replied.

"What about your pictures? Photo's of the kids growing up. Photo's of you and the kids and your family. If we are living together I want it to look like your house too. Not just my house that you live in. It's meant to be _our_ house and it won't be unless you bring your things. Things from your life before me." I said pressing my head to his

Chest.

"Ok. I see where you are coming from. I will bring pictures and other little things that are the kids but there is a lot in this house I don't need. I need you, and we can make new memories together. I love my kids but my life wasn't that great before you." he said pressing our foreheads together. I tilted my head to gain access to his lips and brushed mine against them, cupping his jaw with one hand.

"Love you." I murmured against his lips. "I'm sorry I complained. I just want to be sure that your sure." I said.

"Bella I've never been more sure of anything, ever." he said resolutely. "I will be with you forever. I'm sure of that." he said. I smiled and tipped up onto my toes to press my lips to his again.

"I love you so much Edward Cullen." I whispered. He smiled against my lips before kissing me back.

Eventually we got everything packed up. Edward pictures and other little bits too. We packed all the things into the two cars and then set off back home. Edward planned to sell his place over the next few weeks and selling the furniture with it. We got back to ours at 1730. We were picking the kids up at 1915 so we had over an hour and a half to sort everything out and get to Esme and Carlisle's. Jenna would be sorting the clothes in Lizzie's room. I would do Maddie's while Edward did Ethan's. If it came to it I could do Edward clothes once the kids were in bed. It took us a little under an hour to so to sort through everything and put away all the clothes, toys and other little bits. Then I went round downstairs and integrated Edwards's pictures with ours. There were pictures of me and Maddie with him and Lizzie next to each others. Pictures of Jenna and Maddie with Lizzie and Ethan with their aunts. I also pulled out a picture he hadn't ever seen. One taken at his parents' house a few days ago. Ethan was on my lap, Maddie on his and Lizzie on Jenna's and we were all laughing excepted Edward who was kissing my cheek. Alice had given me the picture and I had blown it up into a canvas and put it on the wall above the fireplace. He would notice it when he came down the stairs from putting his clothes away.

"Baby?" he called just before I heard his feet pound down the stairs.

"Kitchen." I called knowing he would have seen the picture. I wandered across to the door and lent in the entryway. He was frozen at the foot of the stairs, staring at the canvass.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Like it? I love it. Where did you get it?" he asked.

"Alice took it at your parents. She showed me it after. I liked it so I got it blown up so we could put it up." I replied walking into the room. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"I love it. It's perfect." he said before brushing his lips against mine.

"Come on. Let's get the girls home." Edward said.

"I'll see if Jenna wants to come." I said. I ran up the stairs and across to Jenna's room. She was playing with Ethan on her bed.

"Hey we are going to get the girls. Want to come?" I asked.

"Hmm no I think I'll wait here. Why don't I bath Ethan while you're gone? It will save you time later." she offered.

"That would be great actually. We'll be back within half an hour. Keep him up till we get back if you can." I said. She nodded and went back to playing with him. I went back downstairs and told Edward that she was staying and keeping Ethan with her. We set of for Carlisle and Esme's in my car. It was the one with Maddie and Lizzie's car seats in.

"I think we should buy more car seats." I mentioned.

"Why?"

"Because we have two cars and one set of car seats. It doesn't make sense. It's too much work to keep transferring the seats all the time. It would be more convenient to have two seats for each."

"I see what you mean. Yeah it would be better I think." he replied. The rest of the drive was in a comfortable silence with our hands interlocked on the gear shift.

Edward pulled up outside his parents and we walked up to the door letting ourselves in. "Hello?" Edward called out.

"Daddy!" Lizzie called as they both ran into the living room.

"Hey you two. Did you have a nice evening?" he asked.

"Yeah. We made cookies!" Maddie said excitedly.

"And ice cream sundae's" Lizzie added bouncing excitedly.

"Ah. Lots of sugar then." I said. They both grinned and nodded. Well at least they didn't have school.

"Hey you two." Esme said walking into the room. "Did you get everything you needed to do done?" she asked.

"Yep everything is sorted and finished. You can come and see it soon." I replied.

"Where is my grandson?" she asked.

"At home with Jenna. They were playing so we left them too it." Edward replied.

"Ok well I might come and visit over the weekend. Edward are you back at work next week?" she asked.

"Yep. On Monday. There's still things to be sorted." he said. I furrowed my brows thinking. I was sure everything was done. I felt his finger run between my eyebrows smoothing the skin.

"Nothing for you to worry about." he said quietly. I nodded but I think he knew I wouldn't just let it go that easily. We spoke a little more with Esme as Carlisle had been called into work, before getting the girls into the car and setting off for home.

I was getting nervous.

What if Maddie didn't want to move to the loft?

What if Lizzie didn't like the way we decorated?

What if they wanted to share a room?

What if Maddie didn't want them to move in?

What if Lizzie didn't want to live with us?

What if she hates me?

I was chewing on my bottom lip vigorously now. I felt Edwards hand reach under my chin and guide my face to look at him. He pulled my bottom lip out of my teeth and ran his thumb along it soothing it.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked. We were in a queue of traffic.

"I'm nervous. What if Lizzie hates me and doesn't want to live at mine and hates how we have decorated? What if Maddie doesn't like it?" I babbled in a whisper so they didn't hear me.

"Baby your being crazy. Lizzie loves you. Ethan loves you. _I love you!_" he whispered passionately. "Lizzie didn't like ever going back to our old house. She sleeps better at yours and Maddie will be fine. It's still her room we just moved it so she could be closer to her best friend." he whispered before leaning forward to reassure me with a kiss. "It will be fine. I promise." he said softly. I nodded and took a deep breath to calm down a little. I leant forward and pressed my lips to his before sitting back and letting him drive.

We got home and got the kids out of the car. "We have a surprise for you two." Edward said pushing the front door open and getting them in from the cold.

"What surprise?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

"Sit down and we will tell you." Edward said pushing them to the sofa. They pulled their coats off and I put them into the cupboard before going to the living room. The girls were on the sofa next to each other and Edward was sat in the armchair we had bought and put in today. He held his hand out to me and tugged me into his lap.

"Do you two notice anything different?" Edward asked.

"That's new." Lizzie stated pointing to the armchair we were in.

"Yep. Anything else?"

"Umm the picture above the fire is new. Actually there are loads of new pictures. Mama who's pictures are these?" Maddie added.

"Lizzie do you recognise them?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. There are pictures. Why are they here?" she asked.

"Bella and I decided that we wanted to all live in one house properly. Instead of staying at each other's houses. So over the past few days we redecorated rooms for everyone and moved our stuff from our house in here." Edward said. Both girls exchanged smiles and then looked back at us excitedly.

"Really?" Lizzie asked bouncing.

"Really." Edward replied.

"So are we like a proper family now?"

"Nearly." Edward said before I could reply. I furrowed my brows to look at him and he shook his head. I'll get it out of him later.

"Right do you want to see your rooms?" I asked.

"Yes. Are we sharing?" Maddie asked.

"No but I've moved you and Lizzie up to the loft. Remember the two bedrooms up there?" I asked and she nodded.

"That's where you will be. So you're on the same floor with your own rooms." I added. They grinned and ran for the stairs. They had to stop at the bottom though because they can open the gate. I released it and then the top gate so they could pass it. They went to the stairs that lead to the third floor and I released the gate and they ran up. Each door had a sign with their names on it. One with 'Lizzie' and the other with 'Maddie'. Each pushed their door open then squealed excitedly. I heard excited babbling as they ran from room to room discussing their favourite bits. Edward placed his hands on my hips and pulled me back to his chest. "See. I told you they would be happy." he said quietly.

"Yeah. You were right." I said relaxing back into his chest. "Come on. Let's leave them too it and put Eth to bed. They can stay up a little later tonight. It won't hurt." I said. He nodded and we went back downstairs leaving the gate unlocked. I wandered into Jenna's room and she was laying on her bed with Ethan sat on her stomach. "Hey." I called.

"Hey I heard squealing so I assume they are happy?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah they seem to be. I need to get him to bed." I replied walking over. Jenna kissed Ethan's cheek and handed him to me with a bottle of warm milk she had.

"I made it up a little while ago. After I bathed him." she said

"Thanks. I'm gunna get him to sleep then sort the girls out. I'll see you later on. Not too late tonight." I added. She nodded and stood up going over to her desk and laptop. I took Ethan to the nursery where Edward was waiting.

"Hey why don't you get him off for the night and ill order pizza for me, you and Jenna?" Edward offered.

"Sure. Check Jenna is hungry first though." I replied. He nodded and bent to kiss my forehead and the back of Ethan's head. He left the room and I dropped into the rocking chair in the corner. I settled Ethan in my arms and held the bottle in his mouth while he sucked greedily. I could see his eyes slowly drooping and then finally shut as his mouth fell slack. I pulled the bottle away and wiped the excess milk before placing him in his new cot. I covered him with his blanket and flicked on the soft night light before switching off the main lights.

"Hey." I heard behind me as I closed the door.

"Hey back." I said going over to Edward. I laid my head on his chest breathing in his scent.

"He go off ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Out like a light." I replied.

"Good. Let's get the other two to bed then. I've ordered a pizza and Jenna is listening out for the door. I put the money downstairs." he said. I nodded and we went up to the third floor. All these stairs are gunna mean my thighs will be fantastic.

"Bedtime." Edward announced eliciting groans of protest. They were playing in Lizzie's room with some dolls.

"We have let you stay up later than normal but now it's time to go to bed." I added. Edward always gives in. "Come on. Into the bathroom. Brush your teeth, clean your face and get changed. Both of you." the both went off to the bathroom, using the step stools to see in the mirror. Once they were both clean, I laid out PJ's so they could change and then climb into their beds. Edward and I both said goodnight and had kisses before turning their night lights on and leaving the room. I pulled both doors shut and then went to meet Edward at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on. I can smell the pizza." Edward said holding his hand out for mine. He led me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jenna was sat with a pizza in front of her.

"Hey. It just got here." she said.

"Ok." I replied opening the box and pulling a piece out. "I'm so tired." I moaned leaning against Edward. He rubbed the back of my neck while eating pizza.

"We did a lot today. I think a lay in might be needed tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah but Ethan wont lay in, the girl's wont lay in and Jenna needs dropping off. I may have a nap tomorrow though." I said.

"Yeah your right. We never get lay ins." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I finished my two pieces of pizza, Jenna went back up to her room to study and Edward and I dropped onto the sofa. He flicked on the TV and I made him put Criminal Minds on. He sat in the corner of the sofa with me curled up against him, watching Derek Morgan kick doors in. My head was resting on his chest with one of my hands on his stomach under his shirt rubbing back and forth. One of his hands was doing the same on my back under my shirt. All we were managing to do was lull each other to sleep. Edward abruptly sat up nearly knocking me off the sofa. "What?" I asked turning to look at him.

"If we keep going all we will do is sleep and I wanted to talk about some things." he said.

"Ok. So talk." I said settling back into the seat.

"Not here. Let's get ready for bed and talk there." he said. I nodded and he tugged me off the sofa. We locked up and after sending Jenna to bed went into our room. Edward stripped down to his boxers I and stripped all my clothes off and slipped into one of Edward's t shirts with some panties and we both slipped into bed. I scooted over to rest my head on Edward's chest, letting my fingers trace his defined muscles.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. He took a deep breath before turning us face to face. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I guess I wanted to talk about the future. I'm sure you caught me earlier when I answered Lizzie's question?" he asked. I nodded. I noticed how he said not yet.

"Well I have no intention of not marrying you. We will be married. Of that I promise.

But I wanted to talk about what you want in the future." he said.

"You." I replied. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before pulling back.

"Something you don't already have baby." he said.

"I want a family with you. I want Maddie to be yours as much as she can and I want more kids with you. We did say we both wanted large families and we are young. I want more and I want them to be yours." I replied. Edward put both hands on my waist and rolled us so I was on top of him.

"That's what I wanted you to say." he said. "So you want marriage too?" he asked.

"Edward I'm warning you. If you don't propose soon I will." I said sitting so I was straddling his stomach. I leant down to press my forehead against his. "And that is a promise. We both know I'll do it." I grinned. He smiled back at me before tilting to kiss me. "I don't want to wait forever. It will be a short engagement whenever you get round to it." I said. He grinned and wrapped his hand around my neck to pull my face down to his.

I quickly deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth to twist with his. He grasped my hips and flipped us so I was under him. He supported his weight with one hand and let the other slip into my hair. My hands tangled in his hair and I tugged slightly making him moan into my mouth and thrust against me. His mouth pulled away from mine and started littering kisses along my neck, pulling his shirt out of his way. He kept tugging the collar down until he couldn't anymore. "Edward. Off." I moaned. He pulled back and ripped the shirt away from my skin, leaving me in my panties. His kisses went lower as his hands wandered higher up my leg. His mouth enclosed his nipple as his hand reached my clothed mound. I moaned at the double sensations. His fingers slipped under the elastic of my panties and ran along my wet slit before circling my clit. My hand slipped down into his boxers and wrapped around his firm length. He groaned into my mouth at the contact. "Edward please." I whimpered as his finger slipped inside.

"What baby?"

"Please." I moaned.

"Tell me what you want."

"You… inside… now… please." I whimpered as his thrusting got faster and he added

another finger. I whimpered as he withdrew his fingers and ripped my panties off. I pushed his boxers out of the way and he kicked them off. He settled back between my legs and lined himself up with my entrance. He slid in slowly making me moan. He thrusted painfully slowly. "Edward… faster." I whimpered. He shook his head but maintained his speed.

"No… slow." he groaned before capturing my lips in his. He kept thrusting slowly making the coil in my stomach tighten. I flipped us so he was on his back and began sliding up and down. Edward hands went to my hips to slow me a little. I leant down to press my lips to his. We carried on thrusting for a few minutes before Edward flipped me back onto my back and sped up a little. He drove into me harder and faster until I exploded, followed closely by him. I felt his weight drop on me as his head landed in my neck. We both breathed deeply trying to calm our lungs down.

Eventually Edward rolled off me and pulled me onto his chest.

"I Love you." He said. I leant up to press my lips to his.

"Love you too." I murmured against his lips. I settled back on his chest drawing silly shapes along his stomach. We were just falling to sleep when I heard a cry come from the baby monitor on my bedside table. I furrowed my brows before moving to get up. "I'll get him." I said pulling on my dressing gown. I left the room and went over to Ethan's room. I pushed the door open and saw him lying in his cot screaming.

"Hey baby. Shh." I said lifting him to my chest. He pressed his head to my neck and I felt how hot he was.

"Oh no. You have a temperature baby." I walked over to the changing unit and grabbed the thermometer we keep. I laid him down and quickly turned it on. I placed it in his ear, making him scream louder, and waited for it to beep.

_99.6._

So he had a fever. I stripped him out of his nightclothes and changed his nappy before leaving him in it. I took him into my and Edward's bedroom calming him down. Edward was sat up in the bed looking concerned. "What is it?"

"High temp. Maybe an ear infection. He didn't like it when I put the thermometer in his ear." I said. "Here I'll get the calpol." I said handing Edward Ethan. "Don't hold him too close. You'll make him hotter." I said as I wandered into the bathroom. Ethan was still crying when I got back into the room.

"Here baby." I said lifting him onto my lap. I quickly gave him the calpol and gave him back to Edward.

"I'm gunna run him a bath to cool him down." I said. Edward nodded and laid him down next to him. I went back into the bathroom and ran a lukewarm bath.

"Edward." I called. I heard him climb from the bed and come into the bathroom with a now whimpering Ethan.

"Here" I said holding my hands out. Edward handed me Ethan and I pulled his nappy off before lowering him into the cool water. "Can you go and make up a bottle. I don't want him getting dehydrated." I asked Edward. He nodded and kissed my forehead before disappearing. I heard him pull on trousers before leaving the room. "Shh." I whispered into Ethan's hair. His whimpering has calmed due to a combination of the medicine and the cool water. Once his temperature had returned to normal I lifted him out and wrapped him in a towel to dry off. I put his nappy back on and went to the nursery to grab a vest. I took him back into our room and laid him on the bed, both of us yawning widely.

"Rough night huh?" I asked as I slipped PJ's back on. I climbed into the bed next to him and pulled him so he was curled against my chest. Edward walked back into the room with a bottle and handed it to me. I left Ethan where he was against my chest and placed the bottle in his mouth using my free hand to stroke his cheek. Edward climbed into bed on the other side and ran one hand through Ethan's hair.

"This is what both him and Lizzie need." he murmured before kissing his forehead.

"What?" I asked as he linked his fingers through mine.

"A proper mother." he replied. I looked up and smiled softly.

"I think that Maddie needs a proper dad too. Think you could fit the bill?" I asked.

"I think I could try if you tried with Ethan and Lizzie." Edward replied.

"Good deal. I meant what I said about you being a father for Maddie in every way.

Once we are married I want you to adopt her properly." I replied.

"Really?" he asked. "You want that."

"Yeah and I think she does too." I replied.

"I would want you to adopt Lizzie and Ethan. You're the only mother they have ever known and as far as I'm concerned ever will know." he replied. I looked down to see Ethan asleep against my chest. I took the bottle away and put it on the bedside table. I lifted him and got Edward to pull the blanket up. I placed him on top between Edward and me and kept one hand on his stomach.

"I'll put him in his cot." Edward offered.

"Nah leave him here. His temp might spike again. Why don't you grab him a blanket though?" I replied. He nodded and slipped from the bed. He came back a few seconds later with a blanket from the cot and handed it to me. I placed it over him and Edward climbed in behind me, wrapping his arms round my waist. I scooted over so he had more room and placed a pillow on the other side of Ethan to stop him falling out. Edwards moved my hair away from my neck and pressed a kiss there.

"Love you Bella." Edward whispered against my neck.

"I love you too." I whispered. He turned the lamp off and cuddled against my back while Ethan cuddled against my front holding fistfuls of my shirt in his little hands.

We woke the next morning and Ethan's temperature was back up again. Thankfully he was still asleep so we left him and Edward called and made an appointment with the kid's pediatrician. I made sure Jenna was up before going to get dressed. The girls were still sleeping and I was ok with letting them sleep a little longer. They had stayed up late the night before.

"Ok he has an appointment at 0945." Edward said as I walked in.

"That's quick." I replied pulling clothes from the wardrobe. I grabbed a long pink shirt and grey leggings. I quickly showered and then dressed leaving my hair to curl on its own.

"Baby, I'm gunna get someone to come and watch the kids while we take Ethan." Edward called through to the bathroom where I was putting on makeup.

"Babe I can just stay with the girls." I called.

"I want you to come. You'll be here all day with him so you may as well hear what the doctor says. Besides we both know I'll forget something." Edward replied walking into the room.

"Ok." I replied. Edward arranged for Alice to come and take the girls for breakfast, while I got them out of bed.

"Come on sleepy head. Aunt Alice is on her way over." I said to Lizzie as I turned her to her back.

"Up. Now." I said sternly. She always hates getting up. She groaned but got up anyway. Maddie was already up and in the bathroom. Lizzie went and joined her to brush her teeth. I laid out some clothes for each of them. Black leggings and a red plaid long sleeved shirt for Maddie and black leggings and a pink and black stripped shirt for Lizzie. I left them to get dressed and went back down to Ethan. He was awake and sat up on the bed looking grumpy.

"Hey my little sick boy." I cooed lifting him up. I gently nuzzled his cheek before kissing it and taking him out of the room. We went into his room and I went to the chest of drawers to get some clothes. I decided on a brown and white dungaree set for him. I changed his nappy and slipped the clothes on him with some little white socks and some little white shoes.

"Lizzie, Maddie. Alice will be here soon." I called. She would be picking them up at 0845. It was now 8.30. They both stormed down the stairs and into the hallway. Both fully dressed with boots on and coats in their hands. "Go sit in the living room. She'll be about 15 minutes." I said. I unlocked both stair gates and they ran down the stairs and into the living room. I took Ethan to the kitchen where Jenna was eating toast and Edward had some porridge ready for Ethan.

"Here you get your breakfast. Ill feed him." Edward said taking him. I nodded and threw some toast in the toaster.

"When does cheer practice end tonight?" I asked Jenna. Cheer practice was always held on a Monday, Thursday and Saturday mornings. Jenna was the head cheerleader.

"5.30. Will you be able to get me?" she asked.

"Yep. One of us will be there." I replied spreading nutella on my toast. I quickly forced down the toast, washing it away with a glass of milk. Alice came at quarter too and took the girls for the morning. She planned to take them shopping too.

Once the girls had left Edward and I took Jenna to school and then headed off to the hospital with Ethan. Edward parked near to the entrance and I lifted Ethan out of his car seat. We walked in and went up to the 5th floor where pediatrics was located. Edward checked in with the nurse and she directed us to the waiting room. We only waited a few minutes before we were called back.

"Hi Edward, It's good to see you again." the older lady said kindly shaking his hand.

"Dr Cooper. It's nice to see you. This is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. And how is little Ethan?" she asked.

"He woke up during the night screaming. I checked on him and he had a temp of 99.6 degree's. He protested a lot when I put the thermometer in his ear. We got his temp down using calpol and a cool bath but when we woke this morning it was high again." I informed her.

"Ok let's have a look then." she said grabbing some equipment. She had a quick look in his ears and ummed and ahhed for a few minutes before putting the looky thing away.

"Well both ears are inflamed and look very sore. I'll prescribe some antibiotics for him and keep giving him calpol when his temp rises. Also I want you to make sure you keep him hydrated. We don't need to be dealing with him dehydrated." she said writing out a script and handing it to Edward. "If it he isn't showing signs of improvement in 3 days bring him back." she added.

"We will." I replied kissing his forehead. We said our goodbyes and dr cooper wished us well before we left and went back to the lift. "She seems nice." I said.

"Yeah. She has worked with my father for years." Edward said. "I've known her for a long time." he added. The lift came and we stepped into it with Ethan babbling quietly, playing with one of my loose curls. Once the lift got to the ground floor we stepped off and immediately bumped into Carlisle.

"Edward, Bella. What are you doing here?" he asked concerned.

"Ethan has an ear infection. We were just seeing Shelly." Edward said.

"Oh dear." Carlisle said placing his hand against Ethan's forehead. "If you have any more problems ring me but I assume you have been given antibiotics?" he asked.

"Yep. We're gonna pick them up now with some more calpol and then go back home. Alice took the girls shopping for a little while." Edward replied.

"Ok. Well I need to start my shift but your mother would like you all to come for dinner soon. I think she will be ringing you later Bella." he said.

"Ok. We'll be there." I said.

"Good. Well I'll see you soon and let me know about Ethan please. He should show signs of improvement by tomorrow evening." Carlisle said.

"Ok well I'll talk to you later dad." Edward replied. We went back out to the car and I strapped Ethan back in and Edward drove us to the pharmacy. He ran in to fill the script and grab some other things while I waited in the car with Ethan. He looked sleepy but I guess he had been awake quite a while during the night. I turned the music down a little and turned to place a blanket over him to help him sleep. I settled back into my seat as my phone went off. I pulled it out to see a text from Jenna asking if she could go for dinner with friends. I said yes just as Edward climbed back into the car. "Get everything?" I asked.

"Yep. Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah. I figured it would be ok to let him sleep a while today."

"Yeah good idea." Edward replied.

"When is Alice bringing the girls back?" I asked.

"About 1 ish she said. She's gunna give them lunch then bring them back to us." he replied. It was now 1030 so we had loads of time. Edward drove us back home and pulled into the garage. I carried in the medicine while Edward got a sleeping Ethan.

"He needs his first dose." I said. We, reluctantly, woke him up to give him the medicine. He was not happy. Once he had taken his meds I got him back to sleep and put him in his cot. Edward and I spent some time straightening the house up and doing the washing. That only really took half an hour, leaving us at 11:15 am

"Come on. Let's sit." Edward said dropping to the sofa and grabbing my hips so I dropped onto his lap. I nuzzled my head into his neck, breathing in his soothing scent.

"When do you want another baby?" Edward asked into my hair. I lifted my head to look at him.

"Hmm I don't know. I'm not necessarily concerned about being married before we got pregnant. As long as I know you're in for the long haul then I don't mind being pregnant first. But I don't want to wait too long. I want to be young when my kids are young." I said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Honestly?" I nodded. "The sooner the better." he said. I smiled.

"You want them soon?" I asked.

"Look I know I'm proposing soon and it will be very soon. I want kids with you. As many as you will give Me." he said. I smiled and kissed his neck. "Also if we have kids soon they will be close in age with Ethan. He's only 15 months. Say you get pregnant next month then there will be a 2 year difference. But obviously it's up to you. You are the one home with them all when I'm working." he said. "Will you be able to handle the two girls, a now walking Ethan and being pregnant." he asked.

"I think so. I mean by the time a baby would be born the girls would be in school full time. It would then just be Ethan and the baby all day. Besides Jenna will be driving before then and she won't mind helping when asked." I replied. "I don't want to rely heavily on her because she has her own life but she can drop them at school in the morning if we need her too." I said.

"Yeah and when you first have the baby I'll be here. I can take time out for a few months. I missed a lot with Lizzie and Ethan. I had to work and go to school. I don't want that again." he said.

"Yeah when Maddie was little I had the advantage of being home all the time. Writing a book can be done from anywhere." I said.

"Would you want to write another?" he asked.

"Well I can't really do another on the one's I've already written. The ending is solid and I wouldn't want to mess with it but if I got a good enough idea that interested me then yeah I would have a go."

"Good. Well I hope you know if you do ever decide to write a new book then I will support you as much as I can." he said kissing my cheek.

"I know." I replied. He smiled at me softly.

"So will you go off the pill? It does take a while for everything to go back to normal doesn't it?" he asked.

"Hmm sometimes but I don't think it will take too long. And to be honest I want to be engaged first at least." I replied. "How about if I finish this month's then not start a new packet next month?" I asked.

"Yeah. So it's the 18th today."

"Yep so I'll stop on the 30th and not start up a new packet." I replied. He smiled and nodded.

"So I have till the 30th to plan a proposal." he said.

"If you want to look at it that way then yeah." I replied. He nodded and seemed to begin thinking. He lifted me off his lap and placed me on the sofa next to him.

"Well it seems I have things to do." he said before walking to the kitchen. I heard the jingle of his keys before he came back into the room.

"I'll be out for a while. Alice is dropping the girls back here at 1. I'll be back later." Edward said leaning over the back of the sofa. I tilted my head back and pursed my lips at him. He chuckled and bent down to press his lips to mine.

"Love you Bella Swan." Edward murmured.

"Love you too Edward Cullen." he replied. I smiled and pressed my lips to his once more before he pulled away and went to the door.

"I'll be back later." he said. I nodded and he left, his car pulling out a few minutes later. I decided to go and wake Ethan up. It would not be helpful if he slept all afternoon. I went up to the nursery and gently shook him awake. His temperature was only a little higher than it should be but not too bad and he seemed to be in a better mood than before. Even smiling a little. "Right little man what should we do? Daddy has abandoned us but it's for a good reason so we aren't mad at him. Maybe we should pout a little when he gets home anyway? What do you say? Shall we make him suffer?" I asked laying on my bed with him sat on my tummy.

"So daddy and I have been having some serious conversations, and you're the first to know this but me and your daddy are gunna get married. Then I'm gunna adopt you and your sister. Daddy will adopt Maddie and were gunna give you loads of brothers and sisters." I whispered. "What do you think? Can you handle being my little baby boy?" I asked. "I think you'll like having siblings. It will be fun and you can be the older brother. You get to protect your little sisters and help teach your little brothers. Younger siblings are fun. I've always liked having Auntie Jenna around. But you also get older sisters too. I never had one. When you get older you might end up looking out for them a little bit. But I don't think you'll mind." I said. "What do you think baby? Good ideas? Bad ideas? Not really concerned?" I laughed as he played with my bracelet. "Yeah I figured as much." I said. I lifted him up and carried him downstairs into the living room. I locked all the gates and then let him roam free around the downstairs. I prepared lunch for the two of us, making enough for Edward, for whenever he gets back. "Come on monkey. Let's feed you." I said lifting him into the highchair. I settled him in and grabbed the pasta I had made for him. I fed him bites while having bites of mine. He made a mess as always, and I cleared him up before giving him another dose of medicine and the letting him play on the floor while I cleared the kitchen.

Ethan and I were playing with blocks on the floor when the doorbell rang. I left him building blocks while I went to open the door.

"Hey." I said as Lizzie and Maddie ran past me with bags of clothes.

"Alice! They are going to be too spoilt. They don't need more clothes!" I complained.

"I'm their aunt. I'm meant to spoil them." she said with a grin. "Where is my brother?" she asked.

"Out running errands." I replied.

"Cool. Well I need to get to work but I'll talk to you later. We should do something soon with Rose and Jenna." she suggested.

"Yeah. We can arrange something soon." I said. She nodded and we agreed to talk soon before she disappeared back to her car. I shut the door and turned to see that Maddie and Lizzie were on the floor with Ethan, their coats, bags and shoe's abandoned on the floor.

"Umm I don't think so. You need to put your things away and I need to get Ethan back to sleep for a while. He isn't very well." I said. They nodded and picked up their stuff.

"Mama, Can we show you what auntie Alice got us?" Maddie asked.

"Yep. Why don't you take it upstairs and I'll be up soon." I said. They nodded and we went upstairs. They carried on to their rooms and I took Ethan to his room and settled him back to sleep in his cot.

The girls spent half an hour showing off their new clothes and we put them away as I saw each item. I looked at the clock in Maddie's room and saw it was now 1400. Edward had left just before 12. I decided to send a text.

'**When are you coming back? We miss you! Love you. Bella. Xx' **

I sent the message and took the girls downstairs, so we don't wake Ethan.

"Why don't we do painting?" I asked. "We can make a really big painting and put it on the wall doing up to your rooms." I added. They both agreed and I got out a roll of wallpaper I had in the garage, and rolled it out along the kitchen floor. Its wooden floor so paint would definitely come off. I set out some paints and grabbed a few of Edward's old t shirts, pulling one on each girl then one on me.

"Right, paint what you want but try and keep the paint on the paper and not my kitchen floor." I said. They got on with it, making swirl patterns and drawing hearts and butterflies. Ethan woke up while they were painting and I locked the gate across the kitchen before going up to his room. I didn't want to risk them running into the living room covered in paint.

"Hey sleepy boy. You look better." I said lifting him from the cot. I quickly changed his nappy and then took him down to the kitchen where Maddie and Lizzie were now painting each other. "Hey. On the paper not each other." I complained. They went back to painting and I put Ethan in his playpen with a few toys to stop him getting caked.

I was laughing at the girls who were now slipping in the paint when two arms wrapped round my waist. "Hey sexy." he whispered into my ear.

"Hey back. We missed you." I said turning to bury my face in his chest. I kissed his t shirt before pulling back to look up at him. He bent down and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Missed you too but I have most things I needed to get done, done." Edward said.

"Good." I replied.

"What have you lot been doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the mess on the floor.

"They are painting something to go up on the wall outside their rooms." I said. Looking at the paper now it looked like a mess really. The center had been left blank because I had told them too but the edges were covered in little paintings. I had told them to leave the middle so we could paint their names.

"Ok let's finish this thing. I think it may need glitter." I said.

"Yeah! Glitter." Lizzie agreed.

"Ok then." I said as I grabbed the glitter. "I'll paint your names in then we can take it outside and cover it with glitter." I said. "Ok no we won't. It's raining we can glitter it in the garage." I amended. I hadn't noticed it start to rain. I grabbed a paintbrush and quickly wrote 'Maddie and Lizzie' in big letters.

"Babe grab that end?" I asked. Edward quickly untapped it from the floor and we carried it out to the garage.

"Ok throw the glitter at it and hope it sticks." I said handing them a pot of multi coloured glitter each. They began throwing the glitter up at the paper and a lot did stick. I left it hanging in the garage to dry off.

"Right grab one each and throw them in the bath." I said. Edward nodded and I pulled of each of their painted shirts and grabbed Lizzie while he got Maddie. Ethan was quietly playing in the playpen so we left him there while we took the girls to their bathroom. "Right you bath them and ill tidy up downstairs?" I asked.

"Ok. Are we going anywhere else today?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe the park later? It's stopped raining." I said. He nodded and switched the bath on. I went back down to the kitchen and threw all the paint pots into the sink with the brushes. I planned to leave Edward's shirts for next time we paint and then got the mop out to clean up as much paint as I could.

"Come on baby. I think we may have been neglecting you a little." I said lifting Ethan out of the playpen while I let the paint pots and brushes soak. I took him into the living room and sat on the sofa with him and some trucks. I heard a pounding down the top stairs before a pounding down the stairs.

"Mama, can you do our hair?" Maddie asked holding out two hair ties.

"Sure." I said. She dropped down between my legs and held out both hair ties. I put her hair into pigtails and then did Lizzie's in two plaits.

"Mama when can we go to the park?" Maddie asked.

"When Edward gets down here." I replied just as Ethan exclaimed. "Dada!" I turned to see Edward re locking the gate as he came into the room. He dropped onto the sofa next to me and pulled me back to rest against him.

"When are we going to the park then?" he asked.

"Whenever." I replied snuggling back against his chest.

"Ok we can go in a bit." Edward said burying his head in my hair, sighing. I nodded.

"Girls go and get your boots and coats from the closet." I said. They nodded and ran off to do as I had said. Edward pressed a kiss against my neck before pushing me up.

"I'll help them. You sort Ethan?" he said. I nodded and turned to press a kiss to his lips before getting up and picking up Ethan.

"Come on. Let's get you a coat and some shoes." I said. I took him upstairs and into his room and grabbed his all in one coat from the wardrobe. I changed his nappy and then slipped it on him. We went back downstairs and into the living room. Edward had the girls ready and waiting on the sofa while he put up the pushchair. "Hey. All ready?" I asked.

"Yep, just waiting on you two." Edward said lifting Ethan from my arms. "Why don't you grab your coat?" Edward said. I nodded and reached into the closet for my grey coat and scarf. I quickly slipped them on and my black boots.

"Ok let's go." I said. I pushed the buggy with the girls running ahead and Edward beside me. We got to the park and the girls ran off. Thankfully this park is mostly covered so it wouldn't be too wet.

"Daddy! Come push us." Lizzie yelled from the swings where the girls were.

"I'll take Ethan to the baby swings." I said. Edward quickly brushed a kiss to my lips before running off.

"Come on baby boy. Let's swing." I said settling him in the seat. I began lightly pushing him back and forth. He began giggling loudly and I could hear the sound of the girls, yelling and Edward's laughing. It was perfect. A happy family all together.

We played for another hour in the park, all going down the slide and playing on the seesaw before deciding to go home. It was beginning to get dark and the kids were getting hungry. We walked back with Edward pushing the buggy and the girls skipping ahead holding hands. "Come here." Edward said grasping my arm. He pulled me between the buggy and himself and then caged me in. He kept pushing the buggy with me trapped between. He pressed a kiss to the back of my head before resting his chin on my shoulder for the rest of the walk home.

Once home I made dinner and the kids ate their chicken and chips. The house phone began ringing while I was doing the washing up.

"Edward get the phone." I yelled. I heard him answer the phone.

"Baby its Jenna. She wants picking up. Are you going or shall I?" he asked coming into the kitchen.

"Umm I'll go. You get the kids ready for bed." I said seeing it was now 630pm. It takes half an hour to get to the mall so it would nearly be bedtime when we got back.

"Ok baby. Drive safe." Edward said as I grabbed my keys. He was standing by the door and I leant up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. His arms went round my waist as we kissed softly for a few minutes.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." he replied. I said bye to the kids and then jumped into my car and left.

It only took 25 minutes to get to the front door of the mall. Jenna was sat on a bench outside surrounded by bags.

"Hey. Come on!" I yelled.

"Oh hey." she said getting up; she threw her bags into the boot before jumping in the front seat.

"Good day?" I asked.

"Yeah. Trials were good. Some hopefuls. Obviously some hopeless too but they were entertaining at least." she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess so. What did you buy?" I asked.

"Just clothes. A few books too." she said.

"Make sure you put them away." I said. She nodded. "Do you have any homework to do tonight?" I asked.

"I have a little but none due in tomorrow. I'm kind of tired so I might go to sleep instead. I can do my work over the weekend." she said.

"You're tired. Did you not sleep well last night?" I asked.

"I slept ok but I've felt a little off all day." she said leaning back against the headrest.

"Well when we get in why don't you have a hot bath and go to bed." I suggested.

"Yeah I think I might." she replied.

"Edward and I will be putting the kids to bed once we get back so it should be quiet.

He is bathing them now." I said.

"Ok." she replied closing her eyes.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Jenna pretty much fell asleep. I pulled into the garage before waking her up. She groggily climbed from the car and grabbed her stuff from the boot before going inside via the door through the kitchen. I followed behind seeing her tiredly say hi to everyone then disappear up the stairs. Edward turned to me concerned.

"Is she ok?" he asked pulling me to him by my hips.

"She said she's tired and has been off all day. I think she may be coming down with something." I replied pressing my head against his chest.

"Is everyone ready for bed?" I asked.

"Yep. I was about to feed Ethan and put him down." Edward said. "Do you want to do it?" He offered.

"Sure. I'll put him down and you do stories?" I said. "You're better at the voices than I am." I said.

"Ok." he replied laughing. He handed me the bottle of milk and I grabbed Ethan off the sofa. I took him to the nursery and settled into the armchair.

"Hey sleepy. Milk then sleeps yeah?" I said placing the bottle into his mouth. He sucked away greedily and I leant back resting my head against the back of the chair. Ethan suckled away at the teat quietly as he slipped to sleep. I softly stroked his forehead to help him alone. Once his eyes shut for the last time, I slipped the bottle from his mouth and placed it on the shelf next to me. I carried on holding him tonight for a little while longer waiting for him to properly fall into a deep sleep. If I moved now he would wake and then I wouldn't get him back to sleep. I rested my head back against the cushion, slouching a little so Ethan was against my chest. My mind drifted to the future. My future with Edward and our family.

I could see me in a white dress walking down the aisle to a grinning Edward.

I could see me heavily pregnant, resting against Edward who was cradling my tummy.

I could see Edward settling our baby boy into his cot.

I saw the girls playing with their brother on the floor of the living room.

I saw Jenna graduate.

I saw the girls start middle school.

I saw Edward with a baby girl.

I saw Jenna start college. Us dropping her off on her first day.

I saw her bringing home a boyfriend.

I could see Christmas as a family with me heavily pregnant again.

"Hey." A soft voice broke me from my musings followed by a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Edward hovering over me.

"Hey." I whispered.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. I gently got up and placed Ethan in his cot kissing his head before taking Edwards hand and pulling him from the room.

"You sure your ok?" Edward asked as I shut the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking about the future. Our future." I replied tilting to kiss his chin.

"Really? Like what you see?" he asked pulling me closer.

"Yeah. I like it a lot." I replied.

"Well why don't you go tuck the girls in. I'm going to check on Jenna." he said.

"Sure. I'll meet you in our room." I replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey. Time to sleep." I said as I walked into Lizzie's room first.

"Ok." she said. "But can you brush my hair first. Daddy isn't very good at it." she asked.

"Sure sweetie." I said picking up the brush from the vanity.

"Come sit." I said sitting on her bed and patting the space in front of me. She settled in and I began running the brush through her long blonde locks.

"Bella?" she started softly.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked combing the tangles out of her hair.

"I'm glad you're with my daddy." she said.

"Well I'm glad too." I replied kissing her head. "Is everything ok Lizzie?" I asked. She seemed more melancholy than normal. I turned her to face me.

"You can tell me." I said brushing her hair back off her face.

"Well the other girls at school were saying about how I don't have a mommy. They said there must be something wrong with me if my mommy can't love me. They said no one will ever love me if my mommy cant." she said quietly looking down at her hands who were fiddling with her blanket.

"Lizzie." I said placing my hand under her chin and forcing her to look at me. "Lizzie you have to know that you're loved. By everyone. Daddy loves you, Maddie Jenna Ethan all love you. Nanny and granddad, Auntie Alice, uncle Jasper, Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmet all love you. I love you Lizzie." I said softly. "Your mommy couldn't handle having a baby. There is nothing wrong with you it's her. It's her fault not yours. Ever." I said. "Understand?" I asked.

"Yeah." she whispered looking down.

"Ok. Time to go to bed. But Lizzie if they ever say anything again you must tell someone. Tell a teacher or tell me and daddy so we can fix it. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok I will. Thank you Bella." she said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I love you Lizzie." I said into her hair.

"Love you too Bella." she replied. I kissed her forehead and then scooted her under the covers.

"Night baby." I said turning the light off.

"Night Bella." she replied. I went into Maddie's room already planning to talk to Edward.

"Hey baby. Ready for bed?" I asked Maddie who was sitting up under the covers.

"Yep mama." she replied.

"Well lie down then." I said pulling the covers up a little. She slipped down and placed her head on the pillow.

"Maddie at school today did you see anyone being mean to Lizzie?" I asked as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Emily, Jessica and Lauren were." she said. I knew those kids mothers.

"What were they saying?" I asked.

"That there must be something wrong with her because her mommy doesn't love her." she replied.

"Ok. Did you hear anything else?"

"No. we got called in to class after." she said.

"So it was during lunch?" I asked.

"Yep. At lunchtime. We were on the playground." she said.

"Ok were there any teachers nearby?" I asked.

"No. we were near the corner playing hopscotch." she said.

"Ok. Well go to sleep and me and Edward will sort it ok?" I asked.

"Ok mama. Love you."

"Love you too." I replied kissing her forehead before flicking the lights off and leaving the room. I looked in on Lizzie and she seemed to be sleeping. I went downstairs, closing the gate behind me, and into mine and Edward's room. It was empty. So was the bathroom. I remembered he had said about checking Jenna so I went to have a look in her room. Edward was sat on the edge of her bed with a hand on her forehead.

"Everything ok?" I asked softly.

"She has a slight temperature." he replied.

"Has she taken anything?" I asked brushing the hair away from her forehead.

"No I don't think so."

"Well leave her. She always gets a bit of a temperature when she is tired. Once she sleeps she should be fine. We can check in the morning." I said placing my hands on his shoulders from behind and kissing the back of his neck.

"Ok. Let's go to bed then." Edward said. I nodded and he pulled the covers up on Jenna and flicked her light off before closing the door behind him.

"You were with the girls a long time." he said casually as we got ready for bed. I tugged his shirt over my head and climbed into the bed, wearing that and panties.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that." I said as he slipped into bed next to me. I moved closer and rested my head on his chest.

"I think Lizzie is being bullied at school." I said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well she seemed off when I went up to say night so I asked her what was wrong and she said that some of the other girls were bullying her because she doesn't have a mother. They were saying there must be something wrong with her if her own mother doesn't love her." I said. I could feel Edward getting tenser the whole time I was talking.

"Ok. What did you say?"

"That she was loved by all of us and there was nothing wrong with her. It was her mother's fault that she left not Lizzie's. Was I wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

"No baby. Not at all. I'm glad she went to you. Um. Do we know who it was?"

"I asked Maddie and she said it was Emily, Jessica and Lauren."

"Ok. Well we can talk to her teacher Monday about it."

"That's what I thought." I replied.

"Thank you for helping her deal with that. Soon they won't be able to tease her because you will be her mother." he said into my hair.

"Yeah." I replied. "I will be."

"Love you Bella."

"I love you too." I said kissing his chest. His hand went under my shirt to settle on my bare back rubbing circles.

"Go to sleep baby. We can deal with this next week." he said. I turned my head to rest in the crook of his neck and gently rubbed back and forth along his chest, sleep finding both of us quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you lots and lots and lots to my amazing beta Meggymoo02! **

Chapter 8

I woke the next morning alone. I hated waking without Edward. I groaned and rolled over to see the clock. 10 am. Great. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I turned to look in the mirror and assess the damage before I stopped short. There were purple rose petals on the vanity and a message in purple lipstick.

'_Morning baby. I know you hate waking alone but it is necessary today. I have the kids, before you panic. Today is a day of clue's and surprises. The first is in the kitchen so shower and dress and go down there.'_

It said. After taking a picture on my phone I followed his instructions, showering and drying my hair before straightening it, putting on make up and dressing in some thick black tights and a long purple shirt. I pulled on my black boots and then went to the kitchen.

There was a purple Rose on the counter in the kitchen with a note next to it. I picked up the rose and held it to my nose before sliding it into my hair. I picked up his note and flipped it open to see his delicate script.

'_Now I need you to play along. You hate surprises, I know, but I think you will like this one. So clue one. Go to the place we met. Look for another purple rose.'_

I placed the note into my bag and left the flower in my hair. I grabbed a breakfast bar from the cupboard and then my car keys and my coat before going out to the car.

I climbed in and started the drive to the mall where we had first met. It took half an hour getting me there at 1130. I quickly parked as close as I could before jumping out and going inside. I wandered inside and tried to find where we had actually met. I went to the exact spot and looked for a purple rose. I spotted one in the flower pot nearby. I pulled it out and the note next to it. I flipped the note over to find his next clue.

'_I saw you before you saw me. Did you know that? I had seen you talking to Jenna and Maddie before you went to go to the car. You were gorgeous, you are gorgeous, and captivated my attention. Bumping into you changed my world literally. Next I want you to go to the place you saved my daughter and took my heart. Look for the purple rose.'_

I smiled at the note and went to get in the car to go to the supermarket. It only took 40 minutes to get to the supermarket and I parked up before going in. I went to the oranges where I had found her and looked for the rose. It was behind the display where I had found Lizzie. There was a note attached.

'_I was going out of my mind when you rang. You saved more than my daughter and that 10 minutes of flirting caused you to leave with my heart. I meant what I said that day. We are fated to be together. Most would think we moved to fast but I don't care. I love you and want to be with you. The next place I need you to go is the place we first slept together. Look for the rose and see if you can work out why purple.'_

The note went in my bag and the Rose added to my collection in the car. I drove home and ran up the stairs into the bedroom finding nothing.

"The first place we slept together." I murmured to myself. "Slept together." I repeated. "Oh stupid. _Slept_ together. The sofa." I figured out. I ran down the stairs and into the living room. I looked on the sofa and there was the purple Rose and a note.

'_I bet you went upstairs first. Silly Bella. I can now never sleep unless you're by my side. Strange how I went more than 20 years without you and now it's impossible to be away for an extended period of time. Next you need to go to the place of our first argument. Have you figured out why purple?' _

"First argument. I can't remember an argument." I said to myself. "Oh, Carlisle and Esme's." I remembered. I went back to the car and drove over to their house and parked up outside. None of the cars were there. I walked down the side path and saw a purple Rose taped to the side of the house with a note under it. I pulled both off and opened the note.

'_While we haven't really argued since, I hated our first argument. I know it has to happen but I still didn't like it. Next you need to go and meet your sister. Directions are on the back. Keep thinking purple. You'll find out soon enough.' _

I flipped the paper over and saw directions leading me to a local spa. I got in the car and drove the half hour distance and saw Jenna stood outside waiting.

"Hey. Wanna tell me what's going on?" I called.

"Nope. Edward said to give you these." she added. She handed me a purple rose and a note.

'_Remember I said during our first date it was your turn to be spoilt? Well this is me spoiling you. Go with your sister and be pampered. I love you.' _I smiled and put the note and the rose in the car with all the others.

"Come on then." I said grabbing Jenna's arm. We went inside and over to the counter where a receptionist was waiting.

"Hi there. Welcome to tranquility spa."

"Hi. We have 2 o clock appointments. Jenna and Bella Swan?" Jenna said.

"Ah, yes. Here we are. You're booked in for full body massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, hair and makeup. Right?" she asked.

"Yep." Jenna replied.

"Ok well if you come through here and change into the robe and slippers. Your masseuses will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." I said as she directed us into the changing room. We quickly changed and put our stuff away.

"So you're really not going to tell me. Not even a clue?" I asked.

"Nope. Wait and see. Its good though." she said as a knock sounded on the door.

"Ready?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah." we both followed her out and into a candle lit room.

We had our massages and I felt so relaxed after. We went for our facials next and then our manicure and pedicure. I got a French polish on both my fingers and toes.

"Come on hair and make-up. I'm deciding what you get by the way." Jenna said. We went for hair first and Jenna instructed the woman to do my hair in loose curls, pulling the front back off my face. The woman followed her instructions while another did Jenna's hair in an elaborate up do. My make-up was done subtly with a natural lip and soft smokey eyes. While Jenna had a soft smokey eye and bright pink lipstick.

"Right. Here is your next message." Jenna said passing me a note and flower that the receptionist had given her.

'_I hope you're relaxed. Now you need to go to Alice's shop, take Jenna. She has something for you both. I'll be seeing you soon my love.'_

"Come on then." I said taking Jenna's arm. "Let's go see Alice." I said. We thanked the spa staff and then got into the car. It was now 5pm and dark out. We drove over to Alice's boutique and I parked up outside. We went inside and I called out for Alice.

"Hello? Alice where are you?" I called.

"Oh hey. You're here. Had a good day?" she asked emerging from the back with Rose.

"Yeah. It would be better if I knew what was going on." I said.

"Well we won't tell you. Now we need to be quick." Rose said.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Getting you dressed up." Alice said pulling a dress off the rack and handing it to me. "Go put this on and don't mess your hair or make up." she instructed.

"These too." Rosalie added handing me a Victoria secrets bag.

"Ok then." I said going to the changing room. I opened the Victoria secrets bag and pulled out the lace white bra and panty set. I stripped off and pulled them both on before slipping on the white mid-thigh dress. It was almost Grecian and embellished with silver gems. I went back out to the main shop where the others were waiting for me.

"Wow. You look good." Jenna said.

"She'll look perfect when she puts these on." Alice said holding out some strappy silver shoes. I put them on without protest and grew four inches.

"Alice I'm going to freeze." I said.

"I have a wrap for you but I'll be honest. Once you figure everything out you'll be fine." she said.

"Ok. What do I do now?" I asked taking the white wrap that Rose held out for me.

"Here." Alice said holding out a purple rose and a note. I opened the note and caught Edward's now very familiar script.

'_I'll see you very shortly now. I hope you are still relaxed and Alice hasn't stressed you out too much. I now need you to get in the car waiting outside. The driver will bring you to the place we first kissed. I'll be waiting for you my Bella.' _

"Jenna. Please put this note in my car with the others." I said holding it out to my sister.

"I will. Go or you'll be late." she urged taking the note and pushing me to the door where a car waited. It was a black town car and the driver was waiting with the door open.

"Miss Swan?" He said softly.

"Yes."

"Mr Cullen waits." He said holding his hand out for mine. I placed my hand in his and he settled me in the car before closing the door and getting in his seat. We drove for 15 minutes down to the pier, which was lit up by fairy lights as it always is. The driver pulled to a stop and then got out to open my door.

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen is waiting for you at the end of the pier. Have a good evening." he said.

"Thank you." I said before setting off down the walk way. I wrapped the shawl round my shoulders to gain a little warmth. I could see Edward's silhouette leaning against the wood looking over the shoreline.

"Why purple?" I called out when I was sure he would hear me. He spun to face me and I noticed he was in a suit. Black shirt and a black suit his hair untamed as I like it.

"Didn't you figure it out?" he called back. I had stopped a few feet away.

"No. I have no idea. Why purple?"

"Do you know what a purple rose symbolizes?" he asked.

"No. I've never really looked into it."

"A purple rose symbolizes love at first sight. I fell in love with you at first sight. It seemed appropriate today of all days."

"Why today?" I asked with a grin. I had an idea.

"Well see in a little bit." he replied. "But first. Will you come here? I need to hold you and kiss you. It's been a long day without you." he said holding his hand out. I stepped towards him and placed my hand in his which he used to pull me forward. My arms went round his neck and his round my waist as his lips captured mine in a soft kiss.

"Missed you." I said as he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"So much Bella." he said before pressing his lips to mine again. He pulled back and buried his head in my neck, kissing it softly.

"You look amazing by the way. So sexy." he said.

"You don't look too bad yourself baby." I said smoothing my hand down his lapel.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"Edward, there's no music." I laughed

"Doesn't matter." he said, spinning me. I laughed and went along with it. He spent a few minutes dancing us around the pier. I rested my head in the crook of his neck smiling softly.

"Love you Edward."

"I love you Bella. You have no idea how much." he said pulling me back so he could look in my eye. He stared into my eyes for an immeasurable period of time before slightly chuckling and looking down for a second before looking me in the eye again. "You know. I had a whole elaborate speech prepared about how you complete me and how perfect you are and then I look you in the eyes and all I see is forever." He whispered. Tears sprang to my eyes as he stepped back and they fell as he dropped to one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. "Bella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked. The tears ran thick and fast and all I could do was nod furiously.

"Yes." I choked out. "Yes, yes a thousand times yes." I said. He grinned and slipped a gorgeous ring on my finger before standing and crushing his lips to mine.

"I love you so much." he said between kisses.

"I love you too." I said. We kissed and hugged on the pier for a little while longer before I looked properly at my ring. There were three stones on the ring. A blue diamond in the center and two clear diamonds either side.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from behind me where he was placing kisses along my neck and shoulders.

"I love it Edward. It's perfect." I said turning to face him. "It's amazing." I said. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

"Come on. We need to go. There is more to the night." Edward said tangling our fingers and pulling me along behind him.

"Baby I just wanna go home and be with you." I complained.

"I promise we have the whole weekend together but first. Is there anywhere important to our relationship you didn't go to today?" He asked turning to face me.

"Umm. Oh La Bella Italia. I didn't go there and that's where we went on our first date."

"So any guesses as to where we are going now my lovely fiancée?" he asked with a grin.

"Hmm maybe la Bella Italia?" I asked. He nodded and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"My genius fiancée." he said with a grin. We walked down to the restaurant with my hand tightly encased in Edwards. I rested my head against his arm as we strolled the final distance. He pulled the door open to let me past first.

"Cullen?" He said to the hostess before turning back to me and pulling me close. "Are you cold baby?" He asked.

"No I'm ok." I said tilting to kiss his chin.

"Ah yes Mr. Cullen. Come this way." she said with a smile. We followed behind her through the whole restaurant and into a private room at the back. She pushed the door open and allowed us to go through and see our entire family waiting dressed up.

"Congratulations!" They called. I looked around to see all the men in suits with Esme in a purple dress, Alice in a hot pink dress, Jenna in a pink and silver dress, Rosalie in a very light pink dress, Lizzie in a dark purple dress and Maddie in a pink dress. Edward pointed out two people behind his parents and I tilted my head to see.

"Uncle Marcus! Aunt Heidi!" I said. He actually invited my aunt and uncle. I quickly rushed over to hug the both of them. They had been in brazil for the past 6 months so I hadn't been able to introduce them to Edward and the kids.

"Congratulations sweetie." Heidi said as she kissed my cheek. She was in a peachy coloured dress.

"Thank you auntie Heidi." I whispered.

"Do I not get a hello?" a deep voice asked from next to me. I pulled away from Heidi and turned to face Uncle Marcus.

"Of course old man." I teased. He pulled me into a hug, reminding me of when I was a child.

"Congratulations. He's a good man." Marcus said into my ear.

"You've met him?" I asked.

"Child, he asked my permission to propose." Marcus said making me pull back.

"He did?" I asked turning to look over to my fiancée. He looked up and winked before going back to his conversation with his mother.

"He did. I like him. His kids are cute too. We've been talking to Lizzie just now. His whole family is nice. My nicer than that vile Mike Newton." he said. He never liked Mike. Even more so when he left me pregnant.

"Yes well anyone is a step up from that thing but I have to say you have done very well for yourself." Heidi tacked on.

"Thank you Aunt Heidi." I said. She smiled as Jenna came up to us.

"Can I see the ring?" she asked.

"Of course." I held my hand out so they could all see it and Jenna squealed.

"Oh my god it looks so much better on your finger than it did in the shop!" She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh well Edward asked me to help him pick a ring. Well I say help. He picked a ring and then showed me after. He has amazing taste." Jenna said.

"Thanks." his deep voice said from behind me. I felt him place his hand on my back and leant back against his chest, while his hands moved round my waist.

"Baby come see everyone. The kids want to see you." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Ok. I'm gonna go see everyone else but I'll talk to you both a little later. Jenna will stay though." I said.

"It's fine. Go see your children." Heidi said. I smiled and turned to tangle my fingers with Edwards before we went to where the kids were sat.

"Hey." I said as Edward dropped into a seat and tugged me onto his lap.

"You're getting married!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"We are. Does that make you happy?" I asked.

"Yes. It means you'll be our mommy properly. And Maddie will be our sister." She said excitedly.

"And that's what you want?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Can I call you mommy now?" Lizzie asked. I nearly began crying.

"Yes you can." Edward said from behind me. Maddie tugged my dress.

"Yes baby?"

"Is Edward my daddy now?" she asked.

"If you want him to be." I said. She nodded.

"Then yeah he is." I replied.

"Can I call him daddy?"

"Yes you can." I replied leaning back against Edward, who placed a kiss on my neck.

"Daddy? Can I have a drink?" Maddie asked.

"Yes baby you can." Edward replied. I smiled and turned my head to kiss his cheek.

We spent the rest of the evening mingling with our families. The kids used their new names for us as often as possible and Lizzie was teaching Ethan to call me mommy. Until he fell asleep that is. I settled him in his pushchair and pushed it so it was in the corner and facing away so he wouldn't be woken. The restaurant had laid out a buffet type meal so we all picked at it as the night progressed. The girls fell asleep eventually in their chairs.

"Edward we should get the kids home." I murmured.

"They aren't coming home with us tonight. Mom and dad are taking them for the weekend. And Jenna." Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because, my beautiful fiancée I am taking you away for a few days." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. He smiled and nodded. I leant forward to press my lips to his smiling ones.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Infinitely Bella. Infinitely." he whispered.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Now if you want." he said. I smiled and nodded. "Ok let's go say bye then." he said tugging me from the seat.

"We are leaving." Edward announced loudly. "Thank you all for coming. We appreciate it a lot but we are now abandoning you all." Edward said tugging me to the door.

"Stop." I laughed. "We have to say bye properly."

"Fine." He pouted. Jenna was with Aunt Heidi and uncle Marcus,

"You're leaving then." she asked.

"Yeah. I have my phone if you need me ok?" I asked. "Oh are you feeling better now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think I was just tired." she said.

"Ok well behave and we will be back at some point. Edward didn't actually say when." I laughed.

"Ok well I'll see you when your back. Relax and have a nice time." she said.

"Thank you both for coming." I said turning to face my aunt and uncle.

"Really it's no problem. Also have you heard from you parents?" Marcus asked.

"No. not at all. Not since last Christmas." I said. It was now middle of November. Good parenting.

"Will you tell them about this?"

"Probably not." I replied.

"Ok well if I speak to them?"

"Tell them if you want. I don't care. They won't be invited."

"Ok then. Have a nice holiday." He said hugging me.

"We will do dinner when you get back." Heidi added hugging me.

"Yeah. Ill ring when we are back." I said.

"Ok sweetie." She said pushing my hair off my shoulder.

I went to say bye to Carlisle and Esme next.

"Hey." I said. "Thank you for this." I said.

"It's no problem. Have you had a good night?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. It's been amazing." I said.

"Don't worry about the kids. They will be fine. Just relax on holiday. You both deserve it."

"Thank you. They won't wake tonight I wouldn't have thought. Also Jenna wasn't well last night. She says she is fine now but I'm not 100% convinced." I told them. She has been known to downplay illness in the past.

"Ok I'll keep an eye on her." Carlisle assured.

"Thank you." I said.

"I think my son is getting impatient." Esme said looking over my shoulder. I turned to see him waiting near the door.

"I better go say by to the others so we can leave." I said. I went over to where Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmet were stood.

"Hey. Thanks for being here." I said.

"Please little darlin' nowhere else any of us would have been." Jasper said wrapping me up in a hug.

"Thank you Jasper." I said.

"Have a nice holiday. Rose and I packed your bag and it's in Edward's car so you can just leave." Alice said hugging me.

"Thanks Alice. For everything." I said.

"Don't worry. We're practically sisters now." she said with a grin.

"Bye little sister. Be careful with my brother." Emmet said lifting me in a bear hug.

"I will Emmet." I laughed as he set me down.

"Thanks for your help." I said hugging Rose.

"No problem. Have a nice time away." she said.

"We would if we could leave." a disgruntled voice said from behind me.

"Oh don't be a baby. We can go now." I said turning to face him.

"Thank god." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the restaurant.

He practically ran to the car dragging me along behind him laughing.

"Come on. It's a whole weekend with no kids. You know what that means?" He asked pulling me to him.

"Lay in's?" I asked.

"No hotel sex baby. Engagement sex!" He said. I laughed loudly before pressing my lips to his.

"Ok well you better get us there fast. We're wasting time!" I said before slapping his ass and running to the car. Well running as best I could in heels. I could hear Edward's feet hitting the pavement, getting closer and closer until his arms grabbed my waist and lifted me off the floor and back against his chest.

"Why you running?" Edward whispered into my hair.

"I wanna get there and have hot engagement sex, my sexy fiancée." I replied innocently. He growled into my neck before pressing a line of kisses along the column of my throat.

"Come on then." he said pulling away and grasping my hand. We quickly got into the car and Edward pulled out of the car park.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"A hotel on the beach. We are staying for 2 days. I thought it might be a nice trip away. Relax a little. We go back on Monday." Edward said. "And we are going to mom and dads on Thursday for thanksgiving dinner."

"Cool. I love our kids but I'm glad we are getting away for a little bit. It will be nice not to be mommy and daddy for a bit and just be Bella and Edward instead." I said reaching across to twine our fingers together.

"I know what you mean." Edward said.

"When we getting there?" I asked.

"Um should only take half an hour. I didn't want to be too far from the kids just in case." Edward said.

"Good idea." I replied. He smiled and then focused back on the road while I flicked through the radio.

We eventually reached the large, luxurious looking hotel. Edward pulled up outside and the valets jumped to attention. One of them opened the door for me, letting his eyes linger on my exposed legs. I pulled myself from the car and went over to where Edward was waiting. He held his hand out for mine, pulling me to him while intertwining our fingers. We walked through the lavish reception and over to the desk.

"Hi. Welcome to Montage Laguna beach hotel. Do you have a reservation?" the camp man, who had clearly taken an interest in my fiancée, asked from behind the desk.

"Yes under Cullen" Edward replied pulling me to stand between him and the desk as if I could protect him.

"Ah yes Mr Cullen. We have you booked in until Monday Lunchtime. Is that right?" he asked.

"Yes." Edward replied.

"Well if you just sign here then we can get you your keys." the guy said. Edward quickly signed all the relevant papers with his pretty script and we were given our keys and taken to our room. Edward slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open revealing a large comfortable room. The room was bright, despite it being late in the evening. Cream being the main colour theme. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with fluffy cream sheets and blankets on top. The doors led out onto a large balcony which had two chaise chairs out there with cream cushions on them, and overlooked the sea.

"Like it?" Edward whispered in my ear once the hotel boy left after depositing our bags.

"Love it." I said spinning to face his chest. "Love you."

"I love you too Bella. So much." Edward whispered. I smiled into his shirt before tilting to kiss his throat.

"Wasn't there something we planned to do?" I whispered before squealing in shock as Edward lifted me and began walking to the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist being careful my heels didn't catch his back.

"Wait Edward. Let me freshen up first. I feel sticky." I lied. He groaned but let me down. I quickly kissed hiss pout away before grabbing my bag and slipping into the bathroom. I placed the bag on the vanity and unzipped it looking inside to see lots of lace. I pulled each item out trying to decide which to go with, in the end settling on a white baby doll. It had a sequin embellishment on the bust and tied between my boobs before a sheer material fell down to the very top of my thighs. I put on the silky white underwear and tied the top so my boobs were looking good. I quickly fixed my hair and make up before throwing the other stuff back in the bag. In a last minute hit of inspiration I grabbed my shoes from earlier and slipped them back on before taking one last look in the mirror. Ready or not. Here I come.

I opened the door and wandered back into the bedroom. Edward was pulling the sheets back on the bed. I cleared my throat causing him to turn and freeze. I placed my hands on my hips and tilted my head to one side waiting for him to do… something.

"Oh my god." he said.

"That'll do." I said walking towards him. "You like?" I asked when I was right in front of him, toying with the ribbon and biting my lip, looking at him up through my lashes.

"I definitely like. I love." Edward said smoothing his hand round my waist. My hands went to his shirt. He had removed his jacket when we came in and my hands made quick work of undoing the buttons before smoothing my hands over his firm chest. He shrugged his shirt off while I pressed soft open mouthed kisses over his chest and neck.

"Bella." He groaned as his hands grasped my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs round his waist and pressed my lips to his fiercely as he walked us over to the bed. I felt him climb up onto the bed before laying me back onto the soft mattress. He pulled away and began placing open mouthed kissed along my jaw, neck and chest. He bit the ribbon holding the baby doll together and pulled it so the dress fell apart. It slipped to the sides revealing my bare chest. Edward ducked down and placed kisses around my left breasts, getting closer and closer to my nipple before finally sucking it into his mouth sharply. He bit down softly making me moan loudly and soak my silk panties. He repeated the action on the other breast eliciting the same reaction. His hands slipped down my body and toyed with the elastic on the panties.

"Off." I whimpered letting my hands fall on top of his. He slid them down my legs trailing kisses along my stomach as he went. He skipped over the place I wanted him most and pressed kisses along my legs, going down the right and up the left. His kisses reached my face and I turned to capture his lips in mine kissing him passionately. Our tongues tangled as I worked his boxers off and down his legs.

"Edward. Now. Please." I moaned.

"What baby?" he whispered sliding his cock between my soaked folds.

"In Edward. Now." I said shifting to try and gain friction. My movement caused the head of his cock to slide in slightly making us both moan. He thrusted in and stilled letting me adjust. I moaned softly as he began thrusting in and out. His paced picked up as our moans did. The coil in my lower stomach got tighter and tighter as his pace sped up until eventually it exploded and I screamed into his shoulder as he thrusted wildly before coming and groaning into my neck. His weight dropped onto me as he relaxed in exhaustion.

"I love you." I whispered into his damp hair.

"Love you too. So much Bella." Edward replied kissing my neck softly. He rolled off of me, pulling out in the process, and pulled me to rest on his chest. I scooted up slightly and buried my head in his neck and throwing one leg over his body while the other tangled between his.

"What have you got planned for while we are here?" I asked tiredly.

"Well more of that. Definitely." he began making me laugh. "But for now… sleep." Edward said, turning slightly so he could pull me closer to him.

"Night Edward. I love you." I whispered kissing his bare chest.

"I love you too Bella." Edward replied softly as he began running his fingers through my hair lulling me to sleep.

**Hey! This might be my last post before christmas as i post on sunday and i might not have time. I may post the next chapter on Christmas eve as a early present so review and let me know if you want me too. The story is nearly finished as i never planned for it to be a long story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. Thanks to my Beta Meggymoo02 for editing! xxx**

_Think of this as your christmas present from me. i wont have time to post on sunday like i normally do as its christmas day so you get it slightly early! _

_Merry Christmas everyone! Have a nice day and let me know what you think of the chapterxx_

**Chapter 9**

I woke the next morning to Edward pressing kissed along my arm. Sometime during the night we had moved so my back was flush against Edward's chest.

"Mornin." I said softly turning to face my fiancée.

"Hey baby." He said with a smile leaning down to softly brush his lips over mine. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah like a log." I replied. "You?"

"Yeah. Fine baby, wanna come shower with me? I thought after we could head out for breakfast." Edward said.

"I'd love to." I replied leaning up to kiss him again before pulling away and climbing out of bed. I grabbed his shirt off the floor and buttoned the middle buttons.

"Come on then sexy. We have things to do." I said walking to the bathroom. I heard him climb from the bed as I grabbed our shower stuff from my bag. I set it in the shower cubical and then flicked the shower on, turning the heat up. Edward's strong hands grasped my hips and pulled me back against his chest.

"Hello my sexy fiancée." he whispered into my hair.

"Hi there." I replied.

We quickly showered and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a long black shirt with a blue coat with some knee high black boot. Edward dressed in dark jeans, a black undershirt with a grey button up over the top. He grabbed his grey coat before we left.

"I saw a place as we drove in. Do you wanna go there for breakfast?" I asked as we waited for the lift.

"Sure. Sounds like a good idea." Edward replied.

We walked down to the café I had seen and sat in a booth in the back corner, next to each other as opposed to opposite. Edward placed his arm round my shoulder pulling me close to his side and opened a menu. My head rested on his chest as we looked through the menu.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"Hmm pancake's and a coffee I think." I replied.

"Ok. I'm getting the French toast and a coffee." Edward said kissing the top of my head.

The waitress came over and took our orders, before bringing back the coffee and disappearing.

"What are we going to do today? We picked the wrong time of year for this. It's too cold for the beach or the pool." I asked.

"Well we could go shopping." Edward replied.

"Maybe we can look at some wedding stuff?" I asked.

"Sure. I mean we don't have to buy anything but it might be a good idea to look." Edward said.

"Yeah. I only mean so we can see what we do and don't like. But I already have an idea on location."

"Really? I kind of do as well."

"Hmm, I think it may be the same place." I ventured. "Where do you think?"

"I think the pier. It's been important so far." Edward said.

"That was my thought too. It's significant. The only problem is it isn't practical. I've looked from every angle and I don't think it works." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because there would be other people there, it would be cold, even more so from the sea. What if we did something in the summer and had something different now because I really don't want to wait." I said.

"Ok well where else is there that we know of?"

"How soon are we talking?" I asked.

"How long will it take to throw everything together?" Edward asked.

"Not long but it's getting somewhere to hold the whole thing." I replied. "How many people will you invite?" I asked.

"I think I want it to just be family." Edward said.

"Yeah me too." I replied. "What about a honeymoon?" I asked.

"I don't really wanna leave the kids." Edward said.

"Well what about a family holiday instead?" I asked.

"Yeah. We could leave that night." Edward said.

"Yeah. Where do you wanna go, bearing in mind it will probably be near Christmas?"

"I don't know. Where is warm?"

"Maybe brazil. I used to go there when I was younger and it was always warm during the winter."

"Hmm so I'll get to see bikini Bella?" Edward asked smiling.

"Yep. I think the kids would like it too." I added.

"Ok so we are going to brazil for our honeymoon/family holiday. We need to find a

location for the wedding." he said.

"Let's go back to the hotel and have a look online." I said. Edward nodded and threw some money down to cover the bill before we left. We walked back to the hotel and up to our bedroom. Edward grabbed his laptop out of the car on the way up. I settled on the bed with the laptop on my lap searching for hotels and when the hotel we were currently in popped up.

"Edward. What about here?" I asked.

"What at this hotel?"

"Yeah. They do weddings here." I said spinning the laptop so he could see.

"Why don't I ring down and see if we can talk to someone?" I offered.

"Sure." Edward said. I picked up the phone and rang down to reception asking if their wedding coordinator was on site and whether we could chat with her for a bit. They put me through to her and she said she was available for a chat now. Edward and I went down to her office and knocked on the door. We were called in and an older blonde lady was sat behind a large desk.

"Hi there. My name is Sheila." she said.

"Hi I'm Bella and this is Edward." we said sitting in front of her.

"Nice to meet you both. Now I understand you want to get married here."

"Yeah we are looking at here as an option. We got engaged yesterday and kind of want the wedding soon." I said.

"Ok. Well first congratulations, second when is soon?" she asked.

"Christmas time." I replied.

"Ok so roughly six weeks. A little less actually. It is doable but may be more expensive than waiting." she cautioned.

"Money isn't a problem." Edward assured her.

"Ok then. First I assume you want indoors?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't really want to freeze during the vows." I said.

"Understandable. Have you planned anything yet?"

"Not a lot."

"That's fine. I assume you have an idea in your head though?"

"Yeah."

"Good we can work from that. Let's see. Do you have a colour scheme or a theme in mind?"

"Hmm I was thinking blue and silver." I said looking to Edward for a confirmation. He nodded and smiled.

"I think it would look nice." Edward said.

"Yes blue and silver can be very nice this time of year. How many bridesmaids and groomsmen." she asked.

"I was thinking maybe none." I said turning to Edward. "Because were only inviting a very small number of people I can't see the point."

"Yeah you might be right." Edward said.

"You say a small number of people, how many are we talking?" Sheila asked.

"Umm less than 20." I replied. "We only really plan to invite close family." I added.

"Ok then that should make this easier for you." she said. "It's easier to find caters and things like that for fewer people." she added.

"Ok then. Will there be children?"

"Yes. Our children and my cousins kids." I said.

"Ok. Will you want to stay here?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure if we will need to that night. Depends when out flight leaves for the holiday."

"Ok. Well if you let me know I can book it as part of your package." she said.

We spent the next hour going through some basic details before she decided she had enough for now. We would be returning in a few days to go over more things when she had some options for us. We did however settle on a date.

December 29th 2011 will be our wedding day!

Exciting!

We went back to our room and decided to phone Esme and Carlisle's where everyone was for a Sunday meal.

"Hi Esme. Is everyone there?" I asked.

"Hi Bella yes everyone is here. Why?"

"Can you put us on speaker? We have something we would like to share." I asked as Edward kissed the side of my head.

"Sure. Let me gather them." she said. We heard her calling everyone into the living room and the TV switch off.

"Ok were all here. What's your news?" Esme asked.

"Ok so Edward and I were discussing the wedding and decided to have it at the hotel we are staying at now. We've met with the wedding planner here and we've decided on a date. Friday 29th December." I announced.

"This year?" Alice asked.

"Yep this year." I replied.

"Why so quick?" she asked.

"We don't want to wait Ali." Edward replied.

"Ok. Well we can talk details when you get back but go enjoy your holiday. Do you want to talk with the kids?" Esme asked.

"Yes please." I called.

"Ok I'll take the phone to them. They are in the play room with Jenna." Esme said.

"Ok so they didn't hear?"

"No they are watching a film." Esme replied as I heard the door open.

"Kids. Your mum is on the phone." Esme said. I heard her put the speaker back on and place the phone somewhere.

"Mommy! When you and daddy coming home?" Lizzie asked.

"Soon promise. But we have news. We have picked a wedding day. Daddy and I are getting married near Christmas." I told them.

"Really when?" Jenna asked.

"The 29th." I told her.

"Cool." she replied. "Can I help you pick a dress?" she asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Are you guys behaving?" Edward asked.

"Yep we are daddy." Maddie called making Edward grin.

"Good."

"Will you bring us presents?" Lizzie asked.

"Yep. We are going shopping soon." I replied.

"Cool!" Maddie yelled.

"Well were gonna go. You lot make sure you keep behaving. We'll ring before bed ok?" I asked.

"Ok mommy. Bye." Lizzie called before hanging up.

"Ok then." I said laughing a little as I threw the phone to the end of the bed. I turned over onto my back and looked up to Edward.

"They didn't seem all that excited." I said frowning a little.

"Jenna did." he soothed running his finger along my forehead smoothing the skin.

"Yeah well I had hoped the others would be too." I said.

"I'm excited." he said crawling to lie between my legs and press kisses along my neck line. "Is that enough?" he whispered.

"I wish your family would be more excited. Maybe they think we are rushing? Should we delay the wedding?" I asked tilting my head unconsciously so he could get more skin and a better angle.

"No we definitely should not put off the wedding." he said sternly, lifting his head to look at me. "Baby I'm sure they are just in shock. They are happy we are getting married. I promise you." Edward said, rolling to the side and pulling me onto his chest.

"You sure?" I asked still uncertain. If his family were unhappy about it then maybe we should delay for a little while longer. It wouldn't make me happy but I would if they wanted me to. "Maybe we should delay until the new year?" I asked.

"Bella do _you _want to delay until the New Year?" Edward asked.

"No not really. But I don't want to piss off or upset your family." I replied.

"Well I don't care. Your happy, I'm happy, Jenna and the kids are happy. If my family isn't happy then they don't have to come." Edward said brushing my cheekbone with his thumb.

"But that would make you unhappy." I whispered.

"No. all I need to be happy is you and the kids. Your sister included. I don't need anything else. I just need our little family." he replied.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't Bella. If my parents or siblings decided to kick off and we pushed them away then sure I'd miss them but I don't need them to be happy. I need you. Bella I need you to live. You're my reason for being." he said. Tears began streaming down my cheeks which he wiped away. I pushed up to straddle his torso and pressed my lips to his hard. He pressed back with as much fierceness sliding his tongue into my mouth to tangle with mine. I pulled away first, moving my mouth to his ear.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered passionately.

"I love you too Bella. Always." he replied before turning to capture my lips again. He pulled away and turned to pull me into his chest while he lay on his side.

"Sleep for a little bit baby. We can go shopping after and to dinner tonight." Edward said

kissing the top of my head. I nodded and folded my arms between us, burying my head in the crook of his neck breathing in his calming scent. Sleep came quickly. Funny. I wasn't aware I was tired.

I woke up later alone. He needs to stop doing that. I could hear Edward talking somewhere, quietly but sternly. I couldn't catch what he was staying just the tone of voice. And he wasn't happy. I slipped out of bed and padded over to the balcony where he was. It was freezing so I snatched his suit jacket from the chair and wrapped it round myself.

"Yes but she is really upset and I don't like her being upset. Ever." Edward said into the phone. He must have sensed me in the door way as his head snapped up and his eyes shot to mine. I smiled softly at him and he held his hand out to me. I walked out to where he was stood and slid my hand into his. He used it to pull me close and tuck me into his chest. I buried my face into his strong chest and his face went into my hair. I could hear a talking on the other end of the line but I didn't pay attention to what was being said.

"Ok well you need to fix it. We're back Monday and I suggest it's sorted before Thursday or we won't be coming to dinner." Edward said. My head snapped up to look at him. I shook my head and Edward put his hand over the receiver.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't cause more problems. I don't want to split you from your family. You may say you don't need them but you do." I whispered before kissing his chin.

"Bella its fine. I'm not causing problems." Edward whispered before kissing my forehead.

"Well were going out. We will ring back when the kids go to bed to say goodnight." Edward said into the phone. He wrapped up the conversation and put his phone in his pocket before slipping both arms round me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Who were you talking too?" I asked.

"All of them. Not the kids or Jenna as they've done nothing wrong but my parents and siblings." he said tugging me toward the large chair on the balcony. He sat and pulled me between his legs, pulling me back so my back was pressed to his chest.

"Edward please don't cause problems through your family over this. When we get back we can discuss with them and see what the problem is. Ok?" I asked twisting a little to see his face.

"Ok if that's what you want, but if they are being unreasonable then I'm not changing our wedding date. It's our day so it will be what we want not them. They all had their wedding days. This is ours and it will be to suit me, you and the kids. Ok?" he said. I nodded.

"Ok. Right let's forget about it now. We should shop." I said pressing a kiss to his lips and then standing. I held my hand out to help him up and he wrapped his warm hand round mine pulling me back towards him. I ended up kneeling on the chair between his open legs. He cupped my jaw and pulled my face to his, softly sliding his lips over mine. His tongue touched my lower lip and he applied pressure to my jaw to get me to open up. I decided to tease him and kept my lips sealed, kissing him back but preventing him from entering my mouth. He growled and tried again but I carried on preventing him.

Eventually he tackled me back onto the chair and I gasped giving him the opportunity he needed. Our tongues tangled, fighting for dominance before he finally won. He slowed and softened the kiss before pulling back and resting his forehead on mine. "I love you." Edward said. I smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Infinitely baby. Infinitely." I whispered against his lips. We kissed softly on the chair for a little while longer before deciding to go look around the shops. We would be going home the next morning. We took a walk along all the cute little shops going in when we spotted something we liked or we thought the kids would like. We ended up buying the kids lots of little things, ornaments and stuff like that for their rooms. As well as cute t shirts and teddy bears.

We happened to wander past a jewelers and Edward tugged on my hand to stop me walking on. "Why don't we look at wedding bands? Maybe they will have something that matches your ring." Edward said lifting my hand and kissing below where the ring sat.

"Ok. It can't hurt to look" I said squeezing his hand. He smiled and pushed the door open. The older man behind the counter looked up and smiled at the two of us.

"Hi there. What can I do for you today?" he asked kindly.

"Hi. We wanted to have a look at wedding bands?" I said.

"Ok well we have a large selection for both men and women." he said walking round to another counter and calling us over. We walked over and looked at the rings displayed. I spotted a man's one I liked immediately and pointed at it.

"That one!" It was a plain platinum band with three stones set in it. Two blue with a plain one in the middle. It would match perfectly!

"It matches mine and it's like one stone is you, one is me and the one between is the kids. " I whispered as the man placed it in my hand. "Give me your hand." I said holding one of mine out. He placed his left in my right and I gently slipped the ring on his finger. It looked amazing. I don't know if the symbolism was tainting my opinion but it did.

"Do you like it?" I asked looking up at him. He seemed mesmerized by the ring I had placed on his finger.

"I love it." Edward said flexing his fingers a little. "We need to find you one now." Edward said. I smiled and looked back to the display.

"That one?" Edward asked.

"No too flashy. My engagement ring is flashy enough." I murmured.

"Ok then that one."

"It will clash with the stones of the engagement ring. I want them to complement each other." I replied. I could tell Edward was getting frustrated.

"Ma'am. May I see your engagement ring? I may be able to steer you in the right direction." the older gentleman asked kindly.

"Sure." I said lifting my hand to show him.

"Very nice. Good choice sir." the man complimented. "And I do believe I have a ring that will match perfectly." he said. "Wait one moment." he said before slipping off into the back of the shop. He came back out seconds later with a box in his hand. The opened it to reveal a gorgeous wedding band. Alternating sapphires and diamonds would perfectly match my ring.

"I love it." I whispered. The man placed it in Edwards hand and he inspected it for a second before lifting my left hand. It slid perfectly into place and sat comfortably against my engagement.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah. Wow. It's perfect. They both are." Edward murmured. "Shall we get these two? I don't think we will find anything better." he said.

"I love them." I replied.

"Ok that's settled then. We'd like to take these two please." Edward said to the gentleman.

"Of course." The man said. We both reluctantly slipped them off and handed them back to the man who said he would quickly clean them before handing them back to us. We hung around looking at other little things while we waited. He came back quickly and Edward paid an extortionate amount of money, shooting me a look so I knew not to argue. He pocketed the rings and grasped my hand in his. We thanked the jeweler before leaving and going back to the hotel.

"Wanna stop and have lunch?" Edward asked.

"Not yet. Can we walk on the beach for a little?" I asked.

"Sure baby." Edward said pulling me into his side and kissing the top of my head. We took a short cut down a back alley and went onto the beach.

"Wait!" I said. Edward stopped and I tugged off my shoes and socks so I could sink my feet into the sand. Edward took his shoes and socks off too and we went wandering.

"When do you want our first baby?" Edward asked.

"Soon." I replied. "Once I've finished this month's pills I'm not starting a new packet." I reminded him.

"So we could be pregnant just after the wedding?" he asked excitedly.

"We? So you plan to carry it then?" I teased.

"Baby if I could I would. It's definitely not going to be easy seeing you uncomfortable or in pain." Edward murmured. I took a step ahead of him and turned so I was in front of him wrapping my arms around his waist, going slightly on tiptoes so I could settle my head in his neck.

"Edward its fine. A few months being uncomfortable are worth having your baby." I whispered kissing his neck. His head settled in the crook of my neck with his arms wrapped tightly round my back. I ran my fingers through his hair softly, taking in his scent. We stood embracing for a little while longer before my stomach made a sound of protest.

"I guess we should feed you." Edward said pulling back.

"Yeah. Let's go find lunch." I said leaning up to brush my lips over his. He smiled and playfully pressed lots of pecking kisses over my lips making me laugh.

"Come on silly." I said tugging him off the beach. He wrapped his arms round my waist pulling me to his chest and spinning us round a little making me giggle. He dropped me and spun me to face him pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Feed me!" I whined knocking my forehead against his chest.

"Ok ok let's go!" he said linking out fingers and tugging me off the beach. We slipped our shoes and socks on and then went off for lunch.

We spent the rest of our time away locked up in our room acting the way any newly engaged couple would. It was nice to have a break from the kids but I was missing them ridiculously.

"Edward come on!" I whined by the door. I had been ready for a while and wanted to set off home!

"Ok ok little miss impatient. Let's go." Edward said throwing our bag over his shoulder. I squealed excitedly and threw the door open, rushing out. Edward chuckled behind me as he closed the door. We quickly checked out and went down to the car.

The drive was quick with us quiet with intertwined hands on the gear shift. We stopped at Esme and Carlisle's to pick up the kids' stuff and Ethan. The girls were all in school.

We pulled up outside and went in.

"Mama! Dada!" Ethan called happily. I could have cried. I lifted him up between Edward and me, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey baby. Missed you lots and lots." I cooed quietly into his ear. I pressed another kiss to his cheek which he returned sloppily making me laugh.

"Hi mom." Edward said to his mother. She looked up and smiled timidly at us. I didn't really know what to expect off my almost mother in law after the phone call at the weekend.

We exchanged a stilted, awkward conversation for a few minutes before I offered to go and grab the kids' stuff. I went up to the bedroom where the girls normally stay and grabbed their bags that were sat on the bed. I grabbed Jenna and Ethan's stuff and went downstairs. I quickly threw it all into the back of the car and went back into the house to retrieve Edward and Ethan.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile when I came back in.

"Yep. All their stuff is in the car." I said hugging myself to his side, poking Ethan to make him laugh. Edward handed him to me and he snuggled into my neck.

"Ok let's go then. Thanks for having the kids mom." Edward said.

"It's fine sweetie. Bella? Would it be possible for you to meet me for lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"Umm sure." I said looking to Edward who smiled encouragingly. We decided where and what time before Edward and I left. We took Ethan home and made lunch, putting him down for a sleep before starting on the washing from the weekend.

"Baby come sit." Edward called from the living room. I quickly pressed the start button on the washing machine and went into the living room. Edward was sat with some books in front of him. They looked like photo albums.

"Hey. Whatcha got there?" I asked dropping next to him.

"Well I didn't get you a present for our engagement." he started before I cut him off.

"Hey. You bought me a ring. Id say that's enough." I protested.

"Well I did something else. But don't worry. It didn't cost me a lot of money. Actually hardly any and I think you will like this." he replied dropping the first album into my lap. It was a soft cream colour with a picture of a baby in the front. The pink baby grow suggested a baby girl and I thought I had figured it out.

"Lizzie?" I asked smoothing my fingers over the picture.

"Yeah. I have one for Ethan too. It's everything about them in pictures. First steps, tooth and loads of other things." Edward said. I smiled and flicked the page open. It was a picture of a screaming Lizzie straight after birth. Then another of her with Edward. A picture of her with a stunning blonde woman who looked less that interested in the beautiful baby in her arms.

"Tanya?" I asked. Edward nodded in reply.

"She's gorgeous. I can see why you were with her." I said, feeling slightly self-conscious. If he was with her why is he with me now? We are worlds apart. Apparently my insecurities were clear on my face as Edwards finger appeared and lifted my chin. He leant down and pressed a soft, slow kiss to my lips before pulling back.

"She is nothing compared to you. In every way." Edward whispered. I pressed our lips back together again before pulling back and placing my hand on his cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered before pressing my lips to his again. He smiled and pulled back; leaning back into the sofa and pulling me back to his chest. We flipped through both albums with him telling me about a few of the situations surrounding the picture. Like the fact that Lizzie's first step was taken on her first birthday at the park. Her first word was dada.

"Wait here." I said before getting up. I went round the back of the sofa to the set of shelves and pulled out two albums. Both seemingly similar. I went back to Edward and dropped down next to him.

"Jenna and Maddie." I said dropping both onto his lap. We did the same again with me telling him as much as I could remember. Maddie's first steps had been in the garden and Jenna's had been across my bedroom floor at my uncle's house. Maddie's first word had been mama and Jenna's had been Bell. Our parents really hadn't been around often.

We swapped stories back and forth until Ethan woke. I went and got him and took him back down to Edward, after changing his nappy. Edward had swapped over the washing while I had been gone. That was another good thing about him. Unlike Mike, Edward helped around the house. He knew what a washing machine was and how to work one.

A little while later Edward and I went to pick the girls up from school. We went to Maddie and Lizzie first as they finish 15 minutes before Jenna. We pulled up outside and parked up before wandering to where their classroom was. We waited outside with Ethan standing in front of us. Ever since he started walking he is adamant he does it all alone. It can be infuriating when you're in a hurry. I had one hand on his shoulder to stop him running off.

After 10 minutes the girls appeared. They came running out and tackled our legs chatting over each other excitedly. I laughed a little before trying to figure out what they were saying. Presents. That seemed to be the most common theme.

"Yes we got you presents. They are at home." I said before ushering them back to the car, slowly because of Ethan. We got them all buckled in and filled them in on our time away. The kid friendly stuff anyway. We pulled up outside Jenna's high school and she and Sophie were chatting. I could see Sophie's mum a little bit further down the road. Edward hit the horn so Jenna knew I was there. She quickly wrapped up her conversation with Sophie and climbed into the boot of the car, closing the door herself.

"Hey. Did you have a nice time?" she called.

"Yeah it was nice to get away." I said as Edward pulled back onto the road. I filled Jenna in on the wedding plans we had already settled on and she gave her input. Today was the only day the kids would be at school. I can't see why they didn't get the whole week off for thanksgiving. We got back home and the kids did their reading or homework. Jenna had three essays to write over the holiday so I convinced her to do at least one tonight. The rest of the night was spent catching up and spending time with the kids. I helped Jenna with her English essay and Edward helped her do her math homework. The kids all went off to bed quite easily with promises from Edward to take them out the next day. He planned to take them to the park and when I was done with his mother and lunch I would go meet them and we would take them all swimming. Indoors obviously. Too cold for outdoors. Edward and I went to bed a little while later, slipping between the covers with my head on his chest and him twirling my ring round my finger.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry about the huge delay in posting my life has been ridiculously hectic. This isnt betad so any and all faults in this chapter are mine but i wanted to get it out as soon as i could as you have been waiting since christmas for this. I'll try to be more regular now!_

Chapter 10

We had decided against waking the kids early. It was the holidays and they didn't need to be anywhere. It also meant Edward and I could lay in. I woke to see Edward playing with my ring.

"You're going to wear it out." I warned him groggily.

"Sorry. I love the way it looks." Edward said. I smiled before kissing his chest. I kinda did too. I could hear a rustling on the baby monitor.

"Ethan's awake." I said.

"I'll get him and bring him in here. He might sleep a little longer." Edward said. I nodded and he slipped out from under me. A couple of seconds later I heard him talking to Ethan on the monitor before he came back into the room with him.

"Go see mama?" Edward asked him. I smiled at the new title before holding my arms out to him. Edward passed him down and he buried his head in my shoulder. I rested him so he was lying on my chest and ran my hand up and down his back. Edward climbed back into the bed next to me, laying on his front so he could see us. Ethan seemed wide awake and I let him crawl around on the bed.

"When do you finish your birth control?" Edward asked laying on his front with his head turned to me.

"Today." I said and he looked excited. "Hold on. I have my period tomorrow, and then we can try." I said.

"How long does your period last?" he asked. I'd had a few while we were together but I've never exactly broadcasted it.

"About 4 days." I replied.

"So this time next week we can start trying?" he asked, grinning.

"Yep." I moved closer to Edward. He flipped onto his back and I placed my chin on my hands on his chest.

"Edward, you do know it might not happen right away?" I asked. "I don't want you to get your hopes up for me not to get pregnant straight away and then you're disappointed." I said.

"Bella I know it might not happen right away. I'm sure it will happen. Bella I know it will happen. Maybe not this month but it will." Edward said, placing one hand on my cheek.

"As long as you know it might not happen right away." I murmured. I leant up and pressed my lips to his before pulling back and resting my head on his chest.

"What time is it?" I asked as I yawned.

"10." Edward replied. I nodded and turned my head into his neck.

"I'm sleeping for another hour then I'm getting up and getting ready to go meet your mother." I said. Edward chuckled and held me tighter. I had just closed my eyes and started to drift off when the door flew open and the girls ran in.

"Or not." I amended. "No running!" I told them sternly, lifting my head off Edward. They both slowed down and walked to Edward's side of the bed and climbed up. The climbed over Edward and settled between us. Ethan crawled up the bed and fell onto my tummy.

"When we going swimming?" Lizzie asked.

"Later. When mommy gets back from lunch. But while she is out we can go to the park." Edward said.

"Yay" both girls exclaimed excitedly making Edward chuckle.

Eventually we all got out of bed and got the kids dressed giving them a late breakfast. Once that was done they went to play while I got dressed for meeting Esme.

"Baby I just got a text from my mom. She wants to know if you mind Alice and Rose coming?" he asked shouting through the door.

"No I don't mind." I called back. I did mind but what could I say. No don't bring them; I'm scared you will all try to gang up on me, sounded childish. I finished up my make up and ran the straightners over my hair before going out to the bedroom. Edward was sat on the bed waiting for me.  
>"What's up baby?" I asked walking over.<br>"Nothing." He said unconvincingly.

"Liar." I said running my fingers through his hair. I was stood in front of him in lacy cream underwear. His hands slid onto my hips holding me to him tightly.  
>"I'm worried they will try to strong arm you into something we don't want." He said pressing a kiss to the bare skin of my stomach.<br>"Baby I won't let them. It will be our wedding not theirs." I told him. "However we do need to decide on a few things before I go meet them." I said.  
>"Ok. You get dressed while we talk." He said releasing me. I nodded and went over to the wardrobe and pulled out the outfit I planned to wear. I slipped on the red pleated chiffon dress and some thick black tights with black heels and turned back to Edward.<br>"So what do we want?" I asked.  
>"Well we discussed no bridesmaids or groomsmen and I think that's a good idea."<br>"Yeah but also the one that will cause the most arguments." I added as I put on some perfume.  
>"Well it's our decision Bella. Not theirs." He said.<br>"Yeah I know. What else did we decide?"  
>"Well we are going on holiday with the kids that night, which I will be dealing with." He said.<br>"Ok then." I laughed as he came up behind me. His hands landed on my hips as he stood behind me.  
>"Location, date and time are all sorted. We don't really need their help with anything." He said.<br>"No but their input might be nice." I said. "Although I have a feeling I may need to tell Alice that she can't take over." I said as I handed him a necklace. "Do this up for me please." I said. He took the necklace and I pulled my long hair to one side so he could do it up. His finger gently stroked the nape of my neck before he pressed his lips against the goose bump ridden skin caused by his touch.  
>"Well tell her straight baby." He said against my neck.<p>

"I will. Hopefully it's not going to alienate them completely though." I said.  
>"Well if it does then it does. Like I told you I don't need them. I need you, I need our kids, Jenna included, I don't need them." He said turning me to face him.<br>"It will be fine Bella. I promise." He whispered ducking down to press his lips to mine. I kissed him back softly before pulling away.  
>"If you're sure. I need to get ready now or else I'm going to be late." I said pressing my lips to his once more before checking my hair in the mirror and then grabbing my red coat off the hanger.<br>"Want me to drop you off?" Edward asked.  
>"No ill drive. I can leave when I'm ready that way." I said.<br>"Ok baby. Let me know when you're leaving and I'll get the kids ready for swimming." He said.  
>"Sure." I replied turning to face him again. He wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me close and burying his head in my neck.<br>"I love you Bella swan, soon to be Cullen." He whispered.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered back as he kissed my neck. I pulled away and went to wake Jenna up before I left while Edward went to see to the kids.  
>"Oi!" I said shaking her shoulder. "It's late! Get up." I told her. She moaned and rolled over whimpering slightly. "I'm going to meet Esme for lunch. Edward and I will be taking the kids swimming when I get back. I'll text you when I leave the restaurant and if you want to come then be ready ok?" I said. She nodded and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. I left the room and went downstairs to see the others.<br>"Jenna might come with us. I'm not sure yet. Please make sure she is up before you go to the park." I said to Edward as I wandered into the living room where he was playing with the girls and Ethan on the floor.  
>"Ok baby. Are you going now?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, the sooner I get there the sooner I can leave."

"Ok. Well let me know if you need me and when you leave. And Bella if they try to control everything just leave." He said getting up and coming to stand in front of me.  
>"I know. I'll see you in a little bit." I said, still needing to go onto my tiptoes to kiss him even though I was in heels. Our lips teased and tasted for a couple of minutes before I pulled away with a final kiss.<br>"I really have to go. I'll be back soon." I said reluctantly.  
>"Ok I'll see you in a little bit." He said pressing his lips to mine before pulling back.<br>"I love you." I said to him softly.  
>"Love you too." He replied. I said bye to the kids and then jumped into the car, setting off for the restaurant.<p>

Once I got there I gave the keys to the valet and then went inside to meet the others. I quickly spotted the three of them and went over to where they were sat.  
>"Sorry I'm late." I apologized as I dropped into my chair.<br>"Yes well you're here now." Esme said. I smiled tightly knowing this may not go well and ordered water when the waitress asked, now wishing I had taken Edward up on his offer of a lift so I could drink.  
>"So I have loads of ideas and things that I've already booked for you two. I promise to make sure your day is amazing!" Alice gushed. "I have all the details worked out and now it's just a matter of booking things."<br>"Wait a second Alice. What makes you think you are planning mine and Edwards wedding?"  
>"Because he is my brother. I planned Emmett and Roses wedding so why wouldn't I plan Edward's too."<br>"Because Edward and I are planning it."  
>"Why can't I plan it? It's my right as his older sister." She said indignantly.<br>"No it's not. Edward and I will plan this wedding the way we want too." I told her. Alice went to say something else but was cut off by Esme.  
>"That's fine dear but will you allow our input?" she asked.<br>"You can offer your opinion but this wedding is going to be what we want it to be so all decisions will be ours and we may choose to ignore what you say." I told her honestly.  
>"Ok. Well can we discuss a guest list first? I have people I believe should be invited."<br>"Who?" I asked.

"Well a few of my work colleagues and Carlisle's, some old family friends and some college friends of mine and Carlisle's."  
>"Right well Edward and I planned to have just family at the wedding. We don't want it to be full of people we don't know. It will be small and intimate with a select amount of people."<br>"Bella I had over two hundred people at my wedding and it was amazing."  
>"Well that's great for you but Edward and I don't want that. We want our families and that is it."<p>

"Well isn't that a little selfish of the two of you?" Rose asked. "First you're not allowing us to plan this wedding with you and now we aren't allowed any input on the guest list. Next you'll be saying we can help choose our bridesmaid dresses." She laughed.  
>"Hang on a minute. What makes you think you two are bridesmaids?" I asked.<br>"Oh Bella of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Alice laughed.  
>"Because Edward and I decided against having bridesmaids?" I said frankly. Alice went to spout off again but I cut her off. "Even if we decided to go with bridesmaids I would have my sister and my cousin with the girls." I told her.<br>"So what you're saying is we won't be involved in the wedding at all?" Alice asked.  
>"You will be as involved as Edward and I want. This is our day not yours." I told her.<br>"Well I believe that is very selfish of both of you." She said.  
>"No what you're doing is selfish. This is mine, Edward's and the kid's day. Not yours. You had your weddings and I'm sure they were exactly as you wanted them to be. Our day will be what we want. You shouldn't be attempting to force me or guilt me into doing what you want." I said standing and pulling my coat back on.<br>"Bella, where are you going?" Esme asked.  
>"Home to my fiancée and children. I'm not staying here so you can attempt to force me into doing something I don't want and neither does Edward. When you all stop being selfish then we can talk." I said turning and leaving. I quickly got back to my car and slid into the driver's seat, pulling my phone out as I slid on my seatbelt. I quickly hit speed dial and turned the key in the ignition.<br>"Hey baby." Edward said softly into the phone.  
>"Hi." I replied quietly.<br>"That bad?" He asked.  
>"Yeah, that bad." I replied as I switched hands free on and maneuvered out of the car park and onto the main road.<br>"I'll tell you about it in a bit but I'm on my way back now. Can you let Jenna know we are leaving soon? I should be home in maybe ten minutes." I told him.  
>"Ok baby. I'll see you in a little bit." He said.<br>"Love you." I said.  
>"I love you too." He replied before hanging up. I threw the phone on the passenger seat and concentrated on driving home. I pulled up outside the house and climbed out of the car seeing Edward come out and make his way down the drive.<br>"Hey." He called.  
>"Hey back." I said as he reached me and pulled me into his arms. I pressed my forehead against his chest and breathed in his soothing scent.<br>"You ok baby?" he asked.  
>"No. I can't believe them. The called me selfish for not letting them plan the wedding themselves." I said.<br>"They what?" Edward said.  
>"Yeah apparently because we want to plan our own wedding, the way we want to have it we are selfish. Your sister honestly believes it's her right to plan your wedding and I'm being selfish not letting her plan or be involved in the wedding more than letting them come." I told him.<br>"We aren't being selfish or any other word my sister wants to throw at me. This isn't her day it's ours." Edward said.  
>"That's what I told them. Do you have any idea how tempted I am to say let's just elope?" I said.<br>"Let's do it." He said suddenly.  
>"What? Edward I was kidding." I laughed.<br>"I'm not. I think we should do it. Me, you, the kids and Jenna. We should go on holiday somewhere and get married." He said excitedly.  
>"You're actually serious?" I asked, leaning back to look him in the eye.<p>

"Deadly. We could get the kids time out and go away before Christmas. Stay until the New Year and then come back. Spend Christmas somewhere hot." He said.  
>"Why don't we discuss it a little later?" I asked, kissing his chin.<br>"You don't want to?" he asked looking a little hurt.  
>"No it's not that at all but I don't want you to make a decision you will regret in a few years' time." I told him, gripping him tighter.<br>"Ok but I don't think I'll change my mind." He told me before pressing his lips to mine and then tugging me into the house.  
>"I'm gonna change, then we can go ok?" I asked. He nodded and went to help the kids, while I ducked upstairs. I went past Jenna's room and saw her adjusting her straps under her top.<br>"What are you wearing under that?" I asked.  
>"My purple halter tankini." She said.<br>"Ok that's fine. I'm gonna change and the we can go ok?" I said.  
>"Yeah I'm pretty much ready." She replied. I quickly went into my room and stripped out of the dress before pulling out my blue bikini and quickly pulling it on before putting on leggings and a top. I grabbed my boots and slipped them on.<br>"Edward! Did you grab towels?" I yelled.  
>"Yes!" he called back. I grabbed underwear and a change of clothes just in case and threw them into a bag before going downstairs.<br>"Are we ready?" I asked.  
>"Yep." Maddie and Lizzie yelled. I laughed and lifted up Ethan who had toddled over to me.<br>"Right let's get going." I said. We all went out to the car and I strapped Ethan in while Edward strapped in Maddie and Lizzie and Jenna jumped into the back.

We set off with Edward driving and I rested my hand on his thigh. One of his dropped down and slid into my hand, lifting it to kiss the back. I didn't like the distance there seemed to be between us and I didn't know why it was there. Our hands remained linked in his lap for the rest of the drive. He pulled into the car park and slid the car into a spot near the front before we all climbed out. I let Jenna out and she went to grab Ethan while Edward let the girls out. They ran off with Jenna and Ethan and Edward went to follow but I grasped his wrist and tugged him back to me. "Edward. Is everything ok?" I asked.  
>"Yeah its fine. I'm just pissed off at my family and I think I might be taking it out on you a little bit." He said softly. "I'm sorry baby." He said tugging me forward and into his arms. I snuggled into his embrace for a second before I pulled away and we went after the kids, our hands interlocked and swinging between us. We quickly paid and changed, Edward sorting Ethan and me and Jenna sorting the girls before meeting back by the pool. Edward was in blue and white board shorts with Ethan in little swimmer nappies and floaties. Lizzie was in a little pink swim suit and Maddie was in a purple one. Edward's eyes seemed to cloud over with lust as they roamed along my body hungrily. The girls all jumped straight into the pool, Jenna included. I walked past Edward, letting my hand swipe across his bare stomach before sitting on the edge of the pool, dangling my legs in the water. Edward passed me Ethan and jumped in the water directly in front of me, dousing Ethan and me with water up to my waist. I squealed and Ethan laughed. Edward popped up out of the water and teasingly grabbed my legs, as if he was going to pull me into the water.<p>

I laughed and kicked at him gently before handing him Ethan. He played in the water with Ethan while I sat on the edge and watched. My period had started that morning and while I was wearing a tampon I wasn't feeling great and wanted to stay out of the water.

Everyone paddled around in the water for a while before we decided to get out and go for some lunch. I took the girls and dried them off before changing them into their clothes while Jenna quickly got herself dressed. I pulled my clothes back on over my swimming costume before taking the girls back to meet Edward. He was leaning against a post with Ethan toddling around on the floor in front of him. I walked over and slipped into his embrace, trying to rub the ache out of my stomach. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before pulling away.  
>"Where are we going for lunch then?" Jenna asked.<br>"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" Edward asked her.  
>"McDonalds." She replied with a nod.<br>"Ok let's go. We can go to the drive in and then go home." He said. Jenna nodded and took both Lizzie and Maddie's hands while I hoisted Ethan onto my hip. Edwards hand stayed wrapped around my waist and we went back out to the car. We got everyone in and strapped in before Edward quickly went to the drive in and got happy meals for the kids and big mac meals for him, me and Jenna. We got home and set the kids up at the table with their meals.

Once they had eaten the girls seemed tired so Edward set them up on the sofa with a film while I cleaned Ethan up, Jenna went to sit with the girls as well.

"Baby, why don't you go lay down with Ethan? It night help your stomach a little." Edward said pressing a kiss to my forehead.  
>"Ok. We can lay on the sofa though." I said lifting him out of the high chair. I quickly took him upstairs and changed his nappy and leaving him in a vest, so he doesn't have to sleep in jeans before grabbing his blanket and taking him downstairs. He seemed very sleepy. I dropped down into the corner of the sofa and laid him on my chest letting my legs lay along the chaise section of the lounge.<br>"Edward?" I called into the kitchen. He wandered out and over to where I was holding my hand out to him. He crouched down next to the sofa where I was.  
>"What's up baby?" he asked.<br>"Come lay with us." I told him, cupping my hand round his cheek. He lent forward and pressed a kiss to my lips before standing and coming round the sofa. I scooted forward and let him slip in behind Ethan and I. One of his arms wound round my waist and under my shirt to rub along my stomach. He pulled one of the throws off the sofa and handed it to Jenna to cover herself and the girls before pulling the other one over us. Ethan was already asleep and the girls didn't seem far off, all leaning on each other. My eyes fluttered closed under Edward's soothing rubbing and the last thing I felt was him press a kiss to my hair, inhaling deeply.

I woke up to a wriggling on my chest. My eyes opened to see Ethan's bright blue ones peering closely into mine. I pressed a kiss to his cheek before looking around the room. Maddie, Lizzie and Jenna were all asleep on the sofa and Edward's even breathing indicated he was asleep too. The film had gone to the main menu and the clock told me it was 1330. I slid out from under Edward's arm and took Ethan upstairs. It was a little early for Ethan to be awake. I would have to get him back to sleep or this afternoon would not be pleasant.  
>"Come on baby. Let's change you before we get you back into bed." I whispered, quietly opening the gate. We went upstairs and I changed his nappy. I was leant over the changing unit, gently nuzzling Ethan's neck, making him giggle, when I felt two arms wrap around my middle and pull me back against a strong chest as soft lips pressed against my shoulder.<br>"You're awake." I whispered, letting one hand cup the side of his face. His skin was still warm from his sleep and he gently nuzzled his face into my hair.  
>"You were gone." He replied sleepily. I lifted Ethan up and cuddled him to my chest before turning in Edward's arms so he was between us. Edward pressed a kiss to his head before kissing my lips.<br>"Why don't you wake the girls? I want Ethan to sleep a while longer." I said softly. He nodded and kissed me once more before leaving. I settled in the chair with Ethan and gently rocked him to sleep before placing him in his cot and going downstairs.

The girls were awake but very groggy. Lizzie pouted at me and lifted her arms up to be carried. I walked round the sofa and lifted her before sitting with her in my lap. She nuzzled her head into my neck and Jenna's head dropped onto my other shoulder. Edward came into the room and sat down and Maddie went to crawl into his lap, resting against his chest.

The rest of the day was spent with the kids watching films and sleeping. Once the kids were in bed my stomach was achy so Edward and I went to bed and watched a film there with his hand rubbing soothing circles into my stomach, lulling me to sleep. We never did talk about the wedding. We could do it later.

_What do you think? Review please xxx_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey, as an apology for the rest being so far apart im giving you chapter 11 sooner. Thank you for all the reviews! They made me smile! xx**

Chapter 11- New Families

Days passed quickly and before I knew it, it was the day before thanksgiving. "So we aren't going?" Jenna asked that morning.  
>"Nope. We are having it here tomorrow." I told her, from my perch on Edward's lap.<br>"Are you going shopping today then?" she asked.  
>"Yeah. I've already got the turkey reserved; we just need to get the rest of the stuff." I told her.<br>"Can I come shopping?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm leaving once the kids are up. About an hour?" I told her.<br>"Ok. I'll be ready." She said.  
>"Ok." She scampered off upstairs and I turned a little in Edward's lap to bury my head in his neck.<br>"This will be hell." I whimpered.  
>"You'll be fine." He laughed.<br>"And you're sure about this? You're sure you don't want to go tomorrow?" I asked.  
>"I don't want to see them. And we still need to discuss the possibility of a wedding abroad." He reminded me.<br>"Tonight, I promise." I replied kissing his neck. Jenna shouted down that Ethan was up and I moved off Edwards lap. His hands on my hips spun me around before he pressed a kiss to my lips and we both went upstairs. Edward carried on to the girl's room and I went in to see to Ethan. He was standing in his cot holding on to the bars.  
>"Mama!" He called. "Up." He said lifting his hands up. He had expanded his speech to include 'up', 'Jen', 'Lee', 'Mads' and 'buba' for bottle.<br>"Hey baby. Shall we change you?" I said lifting him up. He pressed a sloppy kiss to my cheek and giggled, like he does every morning. I laid him on the changing mat and stripped him out of his pj's and changed his nappy before putting a clean vest on him and then grabbing some jeans, a t-shirt and a jumper. I put him in some shoes and socks before letting him run around upstairs. The gates were locked so he couldn't do any damage.

I went into mine and Edward's room and over to the wardrobe and pulled out a knitted white cardigan and some dark jeans and quickly washed up before changing into them. I pulled on some black dolly shoes before snatching up Ethan and going downstairs. He ran off to his toy box while I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I could hear a pounding down the stairs before Ethan called out to his sisters. Edward wandered into the kitchen, now changed out of his pj's and into jeans and a shirt. We worked together quickly and put together a breakfast of pancakes and fruit before feeding the kids. Once everyone had eaten Jenna and I set off for the shops, leaving Edward with the kids. We got to the shop and Jenna grabbed a trolley and we began wandering.  
>"Edward and I are considering eloping." I told her.<br>"Really?" she asked.  
>"Yeah. He isn't talking to his family anymore and they aren't being particularly nice to us. So we figured why not get married abroad. We would have a family holiday and it would be us, you and the kids." I said. "What do you think?" I asked.<br>"I like it. I wanna go on holiday." She replied shrugging. "Where and when?" she asked.  
>"This Christmas and we aren't sure on the where, if we do it. Edward and I are going to discuss it tonight." I told her.<br>"I personally think it's a good idea and that we should go to Brazil. Uncle Marcus' island. It's not like he'll mind." She said.  
>"No he wouldn't. I guess we will see. I'll mention it to Edward tonight." I told her. "Anyway, your birthday is coming up. What do you want?" I asked her.<br>"Um not a lot really, some new straighteners, a few books and some clothes I guess." She replied. Jenna never wanted much and never asked for anything she didn't need.  
>"Ok." I replied. I knew we would get her more than that. She is going to be 16 after all. We quickly finished the shopping before paying an extortionate amount and piling up the bags in the car. We got home and Edward bought the bags in while Jenna and I unpacked and the kids played in the other room. We got everything in and unpacked before Sophie phoned and Edward took Jenna to meet her at the mall. I put Ethan down for his nap and the girls played in their rooms. It was suspiciously quiet up there so I went to have a look and they were both lying on a layer of their pillows and blankets sleeping. I pulled the door closed and left them to sleep. They had both been coming down with colds recently. I went downstairs in time to see Edward come in through the living room.<br>"All the kids are asleep." I told him.  
>"Even the girls?" he asked, pulling close by my hips.<br>"Yeah, I think they are coming down with colds." I told him, kissing the hollow on his throat. He hummed and nodded. I pulled him over to the sofa and pushed him down before dropping into his lap.  
>"Jenna's birthday is next week." I told him.<br>"Oh yeah. What are we getting her?" he asked, nuzzling his face into my neck.  
>"A car." I told him.<br>"Really?" he asked pulling away to look me in the eye.  
>"Yeah, why not? She deserves it. Besides when did you get your first car?" I asked him.<br>"My 16th birthday." He replied.  
>"The thing is we are the closest thing she has to parents so we should do all the parent-y things. Like buying her a car and taking her to her first day at college and all the other things." I told him.<br>"Yeah I see what you mean." He replied, kissing my cheek. "What car?"  
>"I want to get her a nice one but also safe. I don't want to get her a tiny one though. She may be driving the kids around so it needs to fit car seats as well but I'm not getting her a mum car." I said.<br>"Ok. Convertible or not?" he asked.  
>"Yeah. I think so. What do you think? This is from you as well." I said.<br>"I think a BMW convertible in blue." He told me.  
>"We should go to a dealership and order it." I said. He nodded.<br>"We should, but right now we should take a nap." He said laying out on the sofa and tugging me on top of him.  
>"We should? Why?" I asked.<br>"Because, as far as I know, your period ends today right?" He asked.  
>"Yeah. It ended this morning." I said.<br>"So tonight we are going to be baby-making. You'll need your energy." He said, placing his hand on the back of my neck and urged it down into his neck. I turned my head so my face was buried in his neck, breathing in his soothing scent.  
>"You're determined aren't you? Your actually going to get me pregnant this month." I laughed.<br>"Yep!" He said happily.  
>"Ok then. Let's sleep." I replied snuggling closer and closing my eyes. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehead before I felt his nose nuzzle into my hair and I fell asleep.<p>

I woke an hour and a half later to the home phone ringing loudly. Edward moaned and buried his face further into my hair and I reached over and answered it.  
>"Hello?" I croaked.<br>"Bella?" Jenna called down the sofa.  
>"Hey. What's up?" I asked burrowing into Edward's arms.<br>"Can you come to the mall please." She asked. Something in her voice didn't sit right with me and I bolted upright in Edward's arms. His eyes opened and were marred with concern.  
>"Why what's wrong?"<br>"Um, I just saw mum and dad." She replied.  
>"Oh. Did you talk to them?" I asked.<br>"No they didn't see me but you know they will turn up at ours soon and I just wanna get out of here before they see me." She replied quietly.  
>"Ok I'm leaving now." I said.<br>"Ok. I'm gonna hide out somewhere." She said.  
>"Ok ill be there soon." I told her. I hung up and quickly.<br>"What's wrong?" Edward asked as I climbed off him and reached for my ugg boots.  
>"Jenna has just seen my parents at the mall. She wants to come home." I told him, pulling the boots onto my feet.<br>"Ok. Why is a spotting of your parents so bad?" he asked.  
>"Our parents upset Jenna every time we see them, which to be honest isn't all that often but still it's easier for her to deal with them if I'm nearby." I said as I went upstairs so I could grab a jumper to put on over my leggings and vest top. I heard Ethan babbling as I walked past his room and quickly ducked in and lifted him out of the cot. I changed him in seconds and then went back downstairs.<br>"Here. He was awake." I said trying to hand Ethan to Edward.  
>"No! Mama." He whimpered gripping onto me and burying his head in my neck.<br>"Ok buddy. Why don't I take him. He can sleep a little longer this way." I said.  
>"Sounds like a good idea. You better get going. I'll see you when you get back." He said, leaning down to kiss me.<br>"Bye." I whispered. "Love you."  
>"I love you too Bella." He replied before kissing Ethan's forehead. I went out the garage and quickly strapped Ethan into his car seat before handing him his blanket and jumping into the driver's seat.<p>

My phone rang about 15 minutes into the journey. "Hello?" I called hitting the hands free button on my car.  
>"Hey are you near?"<br>"10 minutes." I promised.  
>"Ok well they just saw me but I ran off." She said.<br>"Ok I'll be there as quick as I can." I told her.  
>"Ok well I'm outside hiding behind a bush."<br>"Really?" I asked, amused.  
>"Yep. I'll see you when you pull up." She said. We hung up and 6 minutes later I was pulling up outside the mall entrance. Even I could see my parents through the glass front doors and it made me glad I had tinted windows. The boot flew open and Jenna threw her shopping in and then ran round to get in the front.<br>"Go! Go!" she called anxiously. I quickly pulled away and headed for home.  
>"Are you ok?" I asked, my eyes flicking to the mirror to see that Ethan was sleeping in his car seat, sucking on the corner of his blanket. We had taken his dummy away a few weeks before and now was always sucking on something, his fingers, a blanket, the remote.<br>"I'm fine." She replied as I pulled up to a red light. I turned and pulled the blanket from his mouth gently.  
>"You're sure?" I asked.<br>"Yep. I didn't talk to them but you know as well as I do they will be at our house today." She said.  
>"I know. It will be fine. If you don't want to see them I will make sure you don't have too." I told her.<br>"Thank you." She said. The rest of the journey was in silence and I pulled up outside the house and could see through the front window that the girls were up and dancing in front of the TV with Edward leaning against the kitchen door laughing. We climbed out and I lifted a groggy, but awake, Ethan out of his car seat. He cuddled into my neck and I rubbed my hand up and down his back. Jenna went to the boot and lifted her shopping out and then closed the door. A black town car pulled up and I saw my mother step out.  
>"Jenna. Go inside." I told her. She nodded and fled for the front door, running in and closing it behind her. Ethan seemed to be asleep again so I left him in my arms as I turned to face my parents.<br>"Bella!" My mother said with forced enthusiasm.  
>"Mother. Why are you here?" I asked.<br>"I wanted to see my babies at thanksgiving." She said excitedly.  
>"How did you know we would even be here?" I asked. I heard the front door open behind me and then close. I turned slightly and saw Edward walking across the lawn and over to where we were stood.<br>"I guess I just took a chance. Who is this Bella?" my mother asked.  
>"This is my fiancée Edward." I told her, taking one hand off Ethan's back and holding it out to him. I needed the contact.<br>"Well it's nice to meet you Edward." My mother said falsely. He didn't even respond but ducked down to whisper in my ear.  
>"Jenna is crying inside. I calmed her a little but she really isn't happy." He murmured before reaching out to take Ethan.<br>"No, no, no, Mama." He whimpered from Edward's arms.  
>"Shh baby." I whispered, kissing his forehead.<br>"You had another child?" Renee asked.  
>"Ethan is Edward's son but I am his mother. When we get married I'm going to adopt him." I told her.<br>"Well that's nice. Bella are you not going to invite us in?" she asked. I had only just noticed my father leaning against the car on his phone.  
>"We would Mrs Swan but we need to finish packing." Edward told her, shocking the hell out of me.<br>"I had planned to surprise everyone but I've booked us a holiday for the next few days and we leave this evening." He carried on. "Thanks for stopping by though. Maybe we can meet up when you get back" he added politely.  
>"We should go in and get ready. I'm sure I'll see you soon." I told her. She smiled falsely again and agreed and we went inside, Ethan reaching out for me.<br>"What was that?" I asked.  
>"The truth. We're going to Florida." He said.<br>"Oh are we?" I asked amused.  
>"Yep. I decided when you we're out. It will be nice for the kids and we aren't going anywhere. Besides we haven't been on a family holiday." He said.<br>"Ok when do we leave?" I asked."  
>"We head for the airport at 530." He told me. "We are staying for 5 days." He added.<br>"Ok. I'm gonna go and see Jenna and then we can pack ok?" I asked, kissing his lips.  
>"Ok baby." He said. I turned to go up the stairs and Ethan called out again.<br>"Here I'll take him up with me." I said reaching out for him. I quickly ran up the stairs with him on my hip and then shut the gate at the top. Jenna's bedroom door was closed, which was strange. It tended to always be open. I gently knocked twice and then pushed the door open. She was lying on her front with her face buried into a pillow. I sighed before walking further into the room sitting on the bed, rubbing her back.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked her. Ethan walked up the bed and flopped down next to her. She turned and lifted him onto her stomach and I wiped the moisture from under her eyes.<br>"Nothing. I guess I'm just emotional." She said.  
>"Nah, there's more too it." I said flicking my legs up and lying next to her. Ethan crawled over her to get to me and fell onto my stomach, giggling.<br>"I just…. I guess when they aren't here it's easy to pretend they don't exist but when they are it means I have to face the fact that they do exist but they don't want me. It's hard to know your own parents don't want you." She whispered.  
>"They may not but it's their loss. Edward and I want you and so do the kids. You are wanted and needed by us. Our parents don't want or need anyone. Not their kids, not their friends and definitely not each other. We are so much better off without them." I told her.<br>"You really believe that?" she asked.  
>"Yeah. I really do." I told her. She rolled over and burrowed into my side hugging me. Ethan had crawled to the end of the bed and was playing with Jenna's phone.<br>"Right now you need to get packing!" I told her tapping her arm.  
>"Packing? Why?" She asked.<br>"Cause we are going to Florida!" I told her.  
>"Since when?"<br>"Since Edward decided we are." I told her.  
>"Ok how long for?"<br>"5 days. We leave for the airport tonight. Be ready by 5." I told her.  
>"Ok 2 hours. That's doable." She said jumping up. I climbed off the bed and lifted Ethan up and walked to the door. As I went to leave I turned back to see her pulling her purple suitcase out of the wardrobe.<br>"You ok now?" I asked. She looked up and smiled brightly.  
>"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I nodded and left, going to Ethan's bedroom.<br>"Shall we pack baby?" I asked him. He giggled and I put him on the floor and he toddled over to his toy box and started pulling things out. I went to the wardrobe and pulled out some of Ethan's summer clothes from the wardrobe. It was hot in Florida this time of year so we would be wearing lighter clothing. It would make a nice change. Once I had pulled a load of his clothes out I put them on top of the changing unit and went across to my room to pull out a small suitcase to put his stuff in. I wheeled the bright blue case into his room and threw in his clothes and shoes. I grabbed a heap of nappies and threw them into the case, deciding to just buy when we get there, as well as other little bits for him. Once his clothes were sorted through I grabbed a few toys and chucked them into the bag before grabbing him and going up to the girls rooms. Edward was in there with the girls and they were sorting through their things. There was a pile on the bed of clothes already.  
>"Have you approved all of this?" I asked as I shut the gate and set Ethan down. He toddled off and Edward pulled me back into his arms.<br>"Yeah. I've seen everything before it goes on the pile and I'm ok with it. But this is only Lizzie's stuff so far." He said.  
>"Right you take the babe and do something and I'll sort these two out." I told him. He nodded and snatched up Ethan before going downstairs. "I'll put together dinner." He called. I went into the room and pulled out Maddie and Lizzie's pink and red small suitcases and put them in the right rooms. We did Lizzie's first and got her packed up in 10 minutes. Maddie took longer. Once we had sorted through everything it was 1615.<br>"Dinner!" Edward yelled. I sent the girls downstairs and quickly grabbed their bathroom stuff and threw them into the bags before taking them both down to where I had left Ethan's. Jenna was coming out of her room with her bag as I got to the bottom of the stairs.  
>"You have everything?" I asked.<br>"Yep."  
>"Ok leave your bag here." I told her. She did as I asked and went downstairs to the kitchen. I went into our room and pulled out my bright blue case and opened it up grabbing 5 days worth of clothes and throwing them in as well as extra's and then putting in underwear and swim stuff. It took me 15 minutes to pack and I was proud of myself. I went downstairs into the kitchen and Edward handed me a plate of pasta and chicken.<br>"All packing is done but yours. I figured you would want to do your own." I told him.  
>"Ok I'll go up in a minute." He told me. I smiled. I finished mine quickly as did Edward and I quickly washed up our plates.<br>"Jen, when the kids are done can you send them up. I want to change them before we go." I asked her.  
>"Sure." She replied. Ethan was finished so I took him with me straight away and went into his room. I wiped him up and changed his nappy before dressing him in some dark blue jogging bottoms and a white vest top with a matching jumper on over the top. I slipped on some white socks and his little white trainers before putting him down and sending him to find his father. I could hear the girls and Jenna thunder up the stairs and immediately directed Maddie and Lizzie up to their rooms. The girls went to the bathroom to wash up and I laid out clothes for them. A pair of black leggings, a blue vest top and a black cardigan with some black ugg boots for Lizzie and some brown leggings, a brown and white top and a cream cardigan with brown ugg boots for Maddie.<p>

Once they were dressed I got them to tidy their rooms and make their beds while I went downstairs and got changed. I pulled on some black leggings and a long blue t shirt with a black cardigan. Edward was laying on the bed with Ethan, throwing him up in the air.  
>"Ready?" he asked.<br>"I am, Maddie, Lizzie and Ethan are. I'll check on Jenna. Why don't you load the car? All the bags are by the stairs." I said.  
>"Ok I'll meet you out there." He said.<br>"Sure." I replied taking Ethan and a kiss. He ran downstairs and I went into Jenna's room to check she was ready.  
>"Hey. You set?" I asked.<br>"Yep." She replied pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She had changed into leggings, a black vest top and a pink cardigan with her black ugg boots.  
>"Ok go help Edward and I'll grab the baby bags." I told her. She took the girls downstairs and I went into Ethan's room. I grabbed both his bags and filled up on nappies, empty bottles, wipes and other essentials. I took Ethan downstairs and grabbed my purse and phone off the table and threw them into the bag. I then went to the safe and pulled out all of our passports, Edward came back in to the house calling me.<br>"Bella?"  
>"Over here."<br>"Oh, I've got everyone in the car and we are ready to go." He said taking the bag off my shoulder.  
>"Good." I replied placing one hand on his chest. "Did I thank you for doing this?" I asked.<br>"You don't need to baby." He replied.  
>"Well thank you anyway." I said before pressing my lips to his. His mouth opened to mine and my tongue slipped in to mingle with his. Ethan made his presence known by kicking his little legs and squealing. I pulled back and pressed one final kiss to Edward's pouty lips before turning to the little one.<br>"I'm sorry Mr, were we not paying you enough attention?" I asked placing kisses all over his face. He giggled fiercely.  
>"Mama No!" he laughed. We quickly locked up and went out to the car, strapping Ethan in and setting off for the airport. The kids chattered away excitedly in the back, with Ethan occasionally babbling away to himself, while Edward got us to the airport and parked up. We got the kids and the bags out, giving the girls their own to pull along. I pulled out the buggy and strapped Ethan in before we set off into the airport. I let him out of the buggy while we queued and he ran around with his sisters. It took an hour to sort everything out and we kept the buggy, opting to check it planeside. We got through security relatively unscathed and then decided to find somewhere to sit. It was now 7pm and we boarded our plane at 745pm. We found a little café and got the girls some hot chocolate to drink and the barista filled Ethan's bottle with warm milk so I could get him to sleep. Edward and I had coffee and Jenna had a latte. I fed Ethan and he fell asleep so I placed him in his buggy and reclined the seat and covering him with a blanket. The girls looked sleepy and I knew they would fall asleep on the plane. Our boarding was called and we went over for advanced boarding. When we got to the plane door I lifted Ethan out of the buggy and collapsed it before handing it to the flight attendant. We had two rows. Jenna and the girls sat on one and Edward and I sat on the other with Ethan asleep in my lap. Edward had bought a third seat but not for Ethan. He decided it might be a good idea to have the extra room with all the kids.<p>

The flight attendants talked us through the security procedure and I gave the girls and Jenna a lollypop to suck on during take-off to help their ears. We got in the air and all three girls fell asleep almost straight off and Ethan slept through perfectly. I laid him in the seat by the window with his head near my leg. We raised the arm rests and I lay against Edward's chest, wrapped up in his arms.  
>"So, elopement?" Edward asked. I laughed quietly.<br>"You really want to go through with it?" I checked.  
>"Yeah. I just want to be married to you. I want us and the kids there with Jenna. That's all that is important to me." He said.<br>"Ok." I told him.  
>"Really?" he asked, excitedly.<br>"Yeah, and Jenna had an idea." I told him.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"My uncle has an island off the coast of Brazil. Private. She suggested that maybe we go there and do it. He wouldn't mind. We can have someone come out to the island to do the ceremony and spend our holidays there."  
>"Yeah? I like it." He said softly, swiping my hair out of the way and kissing my neck.<p>

We spent the rest of the flight discussing particulars for the wedding and Edward said he would ring the hotel we had booked the wedding at and cancel. When the flight landed Jenna woke up and helped carry the kids off the plane. She lifted Maddie up and Edward got Lizzie while I took Ethan. I set up the pushchair and laid him in it before taking Maddie from Jenna and letting her push him. We got through baggage quickly and went over to the rental place to pick up the car Edward had rented. There were car seats already fitted and I told Jenna to climb in to the car. They had put the girls car seats in the very back and Ethans in the middle, leaving Jenna to sit next to him. Edward and I got the girls in first then while he put the suitcases away I put Ethan in and then folded up the buggy. Due to the time difference it was 330 am. Hopefully the kids will sleep in in the morning.

We got to the hotel and parked the car before climbing out. I put Ethan back in his buggy and let Jenna push him. Two hotel staff came out to grab our bags for us and Edward and I grabbed the girls. We went in and Edward checked at reception. We were taken up to our room and the bellboys left our bags in the room before leaving. I quickly went round checking where we could put everyone and decided Maddie and Lizzie would be in the room with two single beds, Jenna would be in the room with the queen size and we would obviously have the master room. Ethan had a travel cot and we decided to put him in the living area by mine and Edward's bedroom door. Once I had sorted that we sent Jenna to bed, which she happily did and took the girls into their room, leaving Ethan in the pushchair for now. We changed them into some pj's and tucked them in before locking the balcony door and going out to the main area. I changed Ethan and placed him in the travel cot while Edward moved the cases to the right rooms.

Edward and I went into our room, after checking the door was locked, and decided to shower before going to bed. He corralled me into showering with him and quietly started on his baby making plans. We slipped into bed eventually and after one more attempt we fell into a deep sleep.

**Review? Please? :) **


	12. Chapter 12

New Chapter, Enter the Swans! Its gonna be emotional!

Chapter 12

The next morning Edward's soft kisses along my neck and shoulders bought me out of sleep.  
>"Mmmh." I moaned sleepily turning to face him. He turned me to my back and leaned over to press his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and opened my mouth to him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and tangled with mine while he moved to lie between my parted thighs. We were still naked from the activities of the night before and I felt the head of his cock at my soaked entrance, rubbing up and down. I angled my hips so the head slipped in and I wrapped my legs round his back and dug my feet in so the rest of him slipped in. He groaned into my mouth, pulling away to rest his face in my neck, panting hard.<br>"Oh god Bella." He moaned quietly.  
>"Edward, move please." I whimpered. He obliged and began thrusting in and out slowly.<br>"Faster." I whimpered, biting on his shoulder to keep quiet. His pace picked up and the coil in my stomach got tighter and tighter. We exploded together, silently and he dropped down to rest on me with his face in my hair us both breathing hard.  
>"Well good morning." I laughed.<br>"It is isn't it? He replied in a chuckle. I ran my fingers through his hair and he turned his head to lay it on my bare breast.  
>"I love you." I whispered into his hair. He tilted his head to brush his lips along my breast and repeated the sentiment.<br>"We should get up." I whispered.  
>"Mhm." He replied.<br>Reluctantly we both got up and showered quickly before getting dressed. It was 9am and already quite warm so I pulled on my blue bikini and then put on a black boob tube and some denim high waisted shorts with some black strappy sandals. I went out to the main room and saw Ethan stirring in his cot. I looked in on the girls and they were still out and so was Jenna. Edward came out of the bedroom, in blue board shorts and a white button up with blue flip-flops, and pulled me to the sofa. We snuggled there while Edward looked at the room service menu. We decided to order from room service for breakfast today. We ordered a selection of food and decided to wait before waking the girls. Ethan's head popped up in the cot and he called out for us. I went to get him and quickly changed his nappy before bringing him to the sofa with Edward and I.  
>"Morning sleepy." Edward said pulling him to his chest. Ethan snuggled into his father's chest and looked at me. I kissed his forehead. "Buba." He whimpered.<br>"In a minute baby." I replied. He put his arms out for me and I pulled him onto my chest. There was a knock on the door and Edward went to get breakfast. He quickly transferred some of the warm milk we had ordered into a bottle and bought it over to me. He handed it to me and ducked down to press a kiss to my lips. I placed the teat in Ethan's mouth and he began drinking hungrily.  
>"I'm gonna get the girls up and dressed. Should I wake Jenna?" he asked, crouching behind the sofa.<br>"Yeah, we don't need to be dealing with a hungry Jenna." I told him. He nodded and went off to the rooms on the other side of the suite to our room. I fed Ethan his milk before going to put him in a bath in our bathroom. I quickly put a little water in the bath and put him in. I let him splash around for a little bit before washing him up and pulling him out of the water. I put him in a clean nappy and then dressed him in some cream cargo shorts and a dark blue shirt. I slipped some blue shoes on and took him out to the living area. The girls were sat at the table, eating with Jenna and Edward was on the phone. Jenna was in some white denim cut off shorts with a tight green one shouldered shirt and you could see the straps of her green swimsuit peeking out from underneath. Lizzie was in a white sundress with white flip-flops and what looked like her pink swimsuit on underneath. Maddie was in a purple playsuit and had a purple swimsuit underneath and had some purple flip-flops on. They were eating pancakes and fruit. I slid Ethan in to the high chair that had appeared and put a pancake and fruit on his table.

"I booked us a cabana down at the pool." Edward said wrapping his arms round my waist.  
>"Ok we can go once they have eaten." I told him. I felt him nod behind me. I quickly munched on a pancake and some fruit.<br>"Babe I'm gonna go down to the shop and get some bits. I'll be back up in a little bit." I told him as he lifted Ethan out of the highchair and set him on the ground. "Mama!" He grinned.  
>"Hey baby. Mama will be back in a minute." I told him, kissing his forehead.<br>"Mama no go!" He said.  
>"Mama go but mama will be back in a minute." I told him.<br>"NO!" he whined.  
>"Go Bella, he'll be fine!" Edward called scooping him up. I grabbed my purse and quickly went out and downstairs. The good thing about this hotel is there is a small shopping centre. I went in and grabbed a packet of nappies, wipes, swimmers nappies and nappy shorts to put over the top, some sunblock, and hats for the kids and a new cup with a lid for each child. We could fill them with water and keep them with us. I walked past a kid's toy shop and had an idea. Ethan wouldn't be able to be in the sun for long so I decided to buy a small inflatable paddling pool and some plastic balls with a few toys. I could inflate the paddling pool and put a small amount of water in and let him sit in there with the toys. I lugged all the stuff up to the room and saw Edward and the kids ready and waiting.<br>"Baby what did you buy?" Edward asked looking over the numerous bags.  
>"I may have got a little carried away." I said sheepishly.<br>"Right well sort what you wanna take now and then we can go." He said. I nodded and took the bags to our room. I put nappies, swim shorts, hats, sunblock and the toys into bags before going to fill up the kids new sippy cups and throwing them in as well. Once I had everything I went out to the room.  
>"Ready?" I asked.<br>"Yep." They all replied.  
>"Oh wait let me grab a book." Jenna said. She ran into her room and grabbed a book before giving it to me and I put it in my bag. We went down to the pool and the attendant pointed out our cabana. It was huge and very near to the kiddie pool. We went in and the girls pulled off their dresses and after Edward had put on sunblock they ran off for the kiddie pool. Jenna pulled off her shorts and top and lay on a sun lounger in the sun. I chucked the sun lotion at her and she applied it before lying back down.<p>

"Baby, what is this for?" Edward asked holding up the paddling pool. "There is a large pool over there." He said.  
>"I know smartass but that is for Ethan to play in. He can't be in the pool too long the suns too much for him so we can put that in the shade with toys and he can sit in it." I told him.<br>"Ok sounds like a good idea." He said. Ethan toddled over and lifted his hands to me. I lifted him up and settled him on my hip.  
>"There is a pump in the bag." I told him. He nodded and pulled it out before pumping up the little inflatable pool. I put a large towel on the floor and he placed the pool on it.<br>"Throw a little water in it from the pool or he will stick." I told Edward. He put a few inches in the bottom and then I opened the bag of balls and threw them into the water. I put some toys in as well and changed Ethan into his swimmers nappy and put some trunks on over the top. I pulled on a plain white thin top so he would be protected and his hat. I placed him in the water with the balls and let him go to town. I took the girls their hats and made them put them on, threatening no more pool time and they relented. I went back to the cabana and Edward had taken his shirt off and was playing with Ethan as he sat in the water. I stripped down to my bikini and laid down on the cushioned bed in the cabana. I could see the girls in the swimming pool, Ethan in the paddling pool and Jenna in the sun. The good thing about the kiddie pool is that it is shaded over by the hotel building. I didn't have to be too worried about sun burn. I felt the bed dip and Edward swing his legs up to lay next to me.  
>"Hey." He said pulling me into his arms.<br>"Hey." I replied, rolling to curl into his chest. His hand rubbed up and down my back while I watched the kids play. Jenna stood and walked to where we were sitting.  
>"Can I have my book?" she asked.<br>"Yeah it's in my bag. Make sure you keep applying sunblock." I reminded her. She nodded and grabbed her book before going back into the sun. Ethan was smacking the water and giggling loudly while the girls splashed around in the pool. Ethan climbed out of his little paddling pool and toddled over to my side of the cabana.  
>"Mama!" he grinned lifting his arms.<br>"Hey baby!" I said lifting him onto the bed. "Wanna go in the pool?" I asked him. He smiled and I took it as a yes. "Coming?" I asked, turning to face Edward. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before nodding. We climbed off the bed and took him over to the kiddie pool. I climbed in and sat on the edge and Edward sat next to me and I sat Ethan in the water. He slapped his hands against the water and the girls ran over.  
>"Mama I like it here. Can we live here?" Maddie asked.<br>"No baby. We can't live here. But maybe we can get a pool put in at home?" I suggested looking at Edward. He smiled and nodded. The girls smiled before cheering. They sat in front of us and played with their brother before I decided to pull them all out of the sun. We went over the cabana and I gave the kids their bottles of water and sat them down. Edward went and got some sandwiches and fruit from the restaurant and then all of us sat down and ate some lunch. I made the girls stay in the shade and rest a little while before going back to the pool. Ethan went down for his nap and the girls lay on the bed in the cabana as well. They both seemed to doze in and out of sleep, clearly still feeling the effects of the time change and late night flying, and Edward and I used the time to lay out in the sun with Jenna.  
>"Baby, put some cream on me?" I asked sitting in front of him. Jenna was laying in the sun, reading a book and listening to music next to us. He sat up and his legs dropped to either side of me and he took the cream from me. His hands moved my ponytail aside and I heard the cap of the bottle open. His hands were then on my shoulders and soothingly rubbing cream into my skin. My head dropped down between my shoulders and I felt his lips at the back of my neck. His hands worked their way from my shoulders and down to the base of my back, his fingers teasingly dipping below my bikini bottoms. His hands worked their way around my middle and rubbed cream into my stomach in circles.<br>"You will have to do your chest. We're in public and I won't be able to control myself." He growled into my ear. I laughed and took the cream and rubbed it into my chest, arms and legs. I climbed onto the lounger behind Edward. I rubbed the cream onto his back and sides, firmly rubbing it in. I felt, more than heard him groan as I massaged the cream into his smooth skin. He turned and I applied the cream to his chest, making sure to tease each and every muscle before leaning up and pressing my lips to his. He smiled onto my lips and kissed me back. I pulled away before we got carried away and laid on a lounger next to him. He laid out on his and held his hand out to mine and intertwined our fingers together, letting them hang between the chairs.

We laid there for a few hours before the girls and Ethan woke up. They cuddled with us for a little bit before I covered the girls with sun cream and let them slip off into the sun. They had been in the shade for the worst of the sun. I took Ethan back into the cabana and let him play in his paddling pool. I sat on the end of the bed with my feet in the pool and played with him a little.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing in the pool and sun outside. We went upstairs and bathed and changed everyone before going out to a local restaurant and had dinner. We went back to our room and settled the kids in bed while Jenna wanted to walk along the beach for a little while. I let her go but with instructions to be back by 10 and not to go anywhere she couldn't see our balcony. I'm not losing my sister on holiday. Edward and I curled up on the sofa with wine and my laptop. We were searching for things for the wedding. We had sent off an email to a marriage officiate in Brazil and he had emailed back immediately agreeing to do our wedding on New Year's Eve for us. I had sent another email to a hair and makeup company to come in and sort me, Jenna and the girls before the ceremony. Once that was done we sorted out which flowers we wanted and sent off an order. I had spoken to Marcus earlier on in the day and he had happily agreed to let us have the island for two weeks and respected my request for them not to come. I wanted it to be just us. No other family just our little family. I had agreed to go out for a meal with them in the New Year to celebrate. I love Uncle Marcus. He even agreed to break the news to Aunt Heidi.

Once Jenna was back she went to bed and Edward and I retired into our room. He continued with his attempt to get me pregnant.

Four times that night.

And once more in the morning.

~X~O~X~O~

Our holiday, unfortunately, flew by and before we knew it we were packing up to return home. No-one wanted to leave but it was time to go home. The flight back seemed much longer than the outbound and we got home at 11pm, although our bodies believed it to be 2am. We got the kids into their beds and Jenna went straight to her room. Edward and I collapsed into our bed and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning the kids went back to school, the time difference ensuring they weren't tired, and Edward and I went to sort Jenna's birthday present. It was now the 24th and Jenna's birthday was the next day. We went to the BMW dealership and bought the car. It was a nice blue colour with black and red seats. We went over to the mall and bought things for the kids to buy her. Straighteners from Lizzie and Maddie and a bracelet from Ethan. Once that was sorted out we went home and I wrapped the presents and put Ethan down for a nap while Edward went to get the girls from school. After Christmas they would be at school all day as opposed to until lunch only. In October they had started going to school 5 mornings a week. The presents were well hidden before Jenna could find them. She had previous for looking. I hadn't heard from my parents but I wasn't holding out hope. They would be back.

The next morning Jenna was excitedly banging on the door.  
>"Oh god." Edward groaned. I laughed and pulled on a top and shorts before throwing pj trousers at Edward. I pulled the door open to see Jenna's grinning face. She was excitedly bouncing on the spot.<br>"Ah you know the rules. Everyone must be up. Go and wake the girls. And happy birthday." I said kissing her cheek. She squealed and ran up the stairs while I went into Ethan's room. He was just waking up and smiled sleepily when he spotted me. I pulled him from his cot and kissed his warm cheek.  
>"Hey baby. Nice sleep."<br>"Mm, mama." He whimpered into my neck. I smiled and laid him out on his changing matt and changed his messy nappy before taking him into mine and Edward's room. He had gotten Jenna's presents out of hiding and was sat on the bed with them. I settled back against his chest with Ethan curling up against my chest, tightly gripping my top. He sleepily yawned into my neck before curling up and closing his eyes.  
>"Hmm, kid has a good idea." Edward said. I laughed softly and nodded. Jenna and the girls came in and climbed onto the bed. I gave the girls their present to give to Jenna. She ripped the paper away and smiled happily when she saw the brand new purple GHD's now in her lap. She hugged and thanked the girls and we then gave her Ethan's present. He didn't want to wake up to do it himself. She opened the box and pulled out the silver tiffany's bracelet. She had Edward put it on for her and kissed the back of Ethan's head. Edward then gave her our gift.<br>"Please try to remain calm?" I asked her. She nodded impatiently and ripped open the paper and then pulled the lid off the box. The keys were sat in the box. She ran to mine and Edward's window and looked outside, seeing the blue convertible on the drive with a red bow wrapped round it.

She then screamed.

Loudly.

This woke Ethan who cried into my neck. I quickly soothed him and he calmed down and snuggled back into my neck. Jenna was excitedly thanking everyone.  
>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. "Can I drive it?"<br>"Edward has said he will take you to do your test today. If you pass I have no problem with it." I told her. She jumped and hugged Edward.  
>"Thank you!"<br>"It's fine. You're booked in for 10am." He told her. The benefit of her birthday falling on a Saturday. She ran off to have a shower and the kids climbed under the covers with us and we all slept for another hour.

Eventually we all fell out of bed and went for breakfast. At 0930 Edward and Jenna went to the local DMV and the girls and I baked a cake while Ethan played with his toy cars. An hour and a half later the front door was thrown open and an excited Jenna ran in followed by an amused Edward.  
>"I passed, I passed!" She said jumping by the door.<br>"Well done!" I said hugging her.  
>"Edward even let me drive the car home!" She said.<br>"He did huh?" I asked.  
>"She's good." He called as he came into the kitchen, his arms wrapped around my waist and he dropped a kiss on my head.<br>"Jen-Jen!" Ethan yelled, running across the room. She ducked down and caught him before going off to play in the living room.  
>"So?" I asked.<br>"Honestly she really is good. Very smooth on the road." He said.  
>"Ok so she is ok driving her car?" I asked.<br>"I'd be fine with it." He said.  
>"Ok, I'm sure she will want to go out this afternoon." I said.<br>"Ok." He replied.  
>"Ok." I told him, I went up on tip toes and pressed my lips to his gently before pulling away and ducking out of his arms.<br>"I'm gonna get dressed." I yelled running up the stairs.  
>"Hey. Come back here!" He yelled. I laughed and ran up the stairs two at a time. He ran after me asking Jenna to keep an eye on the kids. I was in our room, sorting through my wardrobe when his hands landed on my hips, spun me, lifted me and dropped me on the bed. I laughed loudly before his lips landed on mine, his tongue immediately seeking entrance. We kissed fiercely then softly for what felt like ages before laughter from downstairs broke my haze and I soften the kisses until our lips were barely kissing.<br>"We should stop. The kids are here." I told him. He sighed and his head dropped to my chest. I kissed his hair and rubbed his back. He stood and pulled me up off the bed. He went back downstairs and I jumped in the shower before washing up and then dressing in a pair of jeans and a white jumper. I dried my hair and did my makeup before going back downstairs. Ethan ran across the room and into my arms, squealing excitedly.  
>"Hey baby!" I said kissing his cheek. He giggled and sloppily kissed my cheek back. I went to go to the kitchen but a knock on the door caused me to detour to the front door. I pulled it open while Ethan giggled and the clearing of a throat made me look up.<br>"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.  
>"Hello Isabella. Aren't you going to invite us in?" my mother asked haughtily.<br>"Sure." I sighed stepping aside so they could come in. They walked past me and into the living room. "Mum? Dad?" Jenna asked surprised and jumping up off the floor where she had been playing with Jenna. The girls carried on playing and Ethan curled up into my chest, burying his head in my neck and gripping my jumper. I rubbed his back to reassure him. He probably felt the tension in the room.  
>"Happy Birthday Jenna." My mother cooed falsely.<br>"Um, thanks." She replied shooting me a look. Our parents never remember our birthdays.  
>"Can we get you anything to drink?" Edward asked wrapping his hands around my waist.<br>"Yes. Tea would be lovely." My mother replied. Edward nodded and tugged us out of the room. We went into the kitchen and Edward flicked on the kettle and I put Ethan into the highchair. I gave him some biscuits and went over to Edward.  
>"You ok?" he asked tugging me into his arms.<br>"Yeah. I don't like them being here." I said. He nodded and kissed my head.  
>"Go talk to them and see what they want. I'll give the kids lunch ok?"<br>"Sure." I replied, lifting up to press my lips to his before turning and leaving the room. I went into the living room and saw my parents sitting stiffly on the sofa.  
>"Lizzie Maddie go to the kitchen and have lunch with daddy." I told them, kissing each of their foreheads. I sat on the arm chair and Jenna scooted so she was sat closer to my leg.<br>"Why are you here?" I asked while Jenna rested her head against my leg.  
>"We wanted to see our children." My mother replied.<br>"No you didn't. Why are you really here?" I asked.  
>"Fine we didn't want to see you. We need help." My father said.<br>"Jenna go and have lunch." I told her, running her fingers through her hair.  
>"Ok Bella." She replied and went to the kitchen.<br>"Fine, what are you after now?" I asked leaning forward.  
>"Money. My company went under Bella." He said. That's why they had to come here. Jenna's inheritance from our grandparents went to her at midnight. She had to be 16 before she could access it and that's what they want. That or the money I have from my book and inheritance.<br>"Why should we give you anything? What have you done to deserve it?" I asked.  
>"We gave you life. We raised you." My father yelled indignantly.<br>"Like hell you did. Uncle Marcus raised me and I raised Jenna. Don't even pretend like you had anything to do with us turning out the way we did." I told them.  
>"What about all the money we've given you across the years?" My mother added.<br>"Again what money? Uncle Marcus gave me money until I was old enough to work and access my inheritance." I told them.  
>"We are your parents no matter what. You have to help us." My father said.<br>"No we don't and no you're not." Jenna said from the other side of the room.  
>"What?" My father asked.<br>"We don't have to help you and you are not our parents. It takes more than DNA to be a parent. Bella is more my mother than you are and Edward has been more of a father figure in the time we have known him than you have ever been." Jenna said walking over to where I was. I stood and pulled her slightly behind me and we faced our parents.  
>"Leave. Now. We don't want you here and we won't help you." I told them evenly.<br>"We could force Jenna to move back in with us." My father said.  
>"It wouldn't be worth it. I'd make sure it cost you a fortune and in the highly unlikely event you were given custody I'd make sure you have to pay back everything and child payment for the past 2 years. Add in the abandonment charge and neglect you won't come out well. And remember as it stands I have more money than you do. I can afford to fight you for custody but you can't afford to fight me." I warned them. I had checked into all of this in the past to cover myself and knew it would scare my parents into backing down. My father had gotten redder with every threat.<br>"Fine." He said angrily. "Renee lets go." He said. My mother huffed and haughtily and followed him out of the house. Jenna threw her arms around my neck and buried her head in my neck, crying softly.  
>"Shh it's ok. You're not going anywhere." I told her stroking her hair. I led her to the sofa and dropped down on it with her and she curled up next to me with her head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair while her cries quietened and she eventually fell asleep. Edward came in the room not long after, concern deep in his eyes. He came across and crouched down in front of me.<br>"Is she ok?" he asked quietly, his hand joining mine.  
>"I hope so." I replied.<br>"What did they want?" he asked.  
>"Money. Jenna's inheritance became accessible today. Apparently my father's company went under and he needs money. We told him no and he threatened to have Jenna taken away and forced to move in with him and I explained why it wouldn't be in their best interest to try." I told him. He nodded and lent forward to kiss my forehead.<br>"Do you think they will try?" He asked.  
>"They might but I'll let my lawyer know what's happened. He already had a load of thing prepared for if this happens."<br>"Good. I'm gonna get Ethan to sleep and the girls are drawing in the kitchen." Edward said.  
>"Ok. I'm gonna get Jenna to go to bed." I told him softly. He nodded and pressed a kiss to my lips and stood up. I gently woke Jenna and suggested she go have a nap upstairs for a few hours. She was going to the cinema with her friends tonight to celebrate so I promised to have her up with plenty of time to get ready. I went past Ethan's room and heard him whimpering quietly. I pushed the door open a little and saw Edward pacing the room with him in his arms, quietly talking to him, his lips against Ethan's forehead. "Mama." He whimpered. I quietly cleared my throat, loud enough for Edward to hear but not Ethan. He turned so Ethan was facing away from me but he could see me.<br>"He ok?" I mouthed. Edward nodded and bought him over to me.  
>"Look Eth." He said turning him a little.<br>"Mama." He grinned sleepily. I rubbed my hand over his back but left him in Edwards's arms and kissed his forehead.  
>"Go to sleep baby." I whispered quietly. His eyes began drooping as I left my lips on his forehead and his breathing eventually evened out and he went slack in Edward's arms.<br>"He's asleep." I whispered. Edward took him across to his cot and laid him on his back before placing his blanket over him.

I held my hand out to him and tugged him from the room and closed the door quietly. His hand tugged me back and his arms bounded round my waist and mine went up round his neck and my hands toyed with the soft thick hair at the base of his neck.  
>"What's up?" I whispered.<br>"Nothing, I just really love you." He mumbled into my shoulder.  
>"Well that's good. We are getting married next month." I replied.<br>"Yeah we are." He said softly, pressing a moist kiss to my neck.  
>"Come on. Let's go see the girls." I said. He nodded and released me, pressing his lips to mine before we went downstairs to the kitchen where the girls were drawing at the table.<br>"Mama who were those people?" Maddie asked.  
>"No- one baby." I told her, kissing the back of her head. She shrugged and carried on with her drawing of a flower. Edward and I tidied up the kitchen and the girls wanted to go and play outside so we bundled them up and Edward grabbed his coat and went to run around outside with them.<p>

Jenna woke up and got herself ready to leave. I agreed to let her drive herself to the mall and she squealed excitedly before running off out of the house. The kids all went to bed and Edward and I settled ourselves on the sofa with my laptop. My legs were in his lap and his hands were rubbing my calves, bare because I had changed into shorts and a vest.  
>"So we have the flowers, priest and hair and makeup sorted, as well as the venue and guest list. I've looked at dresses and sorted them out myself and there isn't much to do now. The flower place will decorate for us and we don't really need to worry about the rest." I told him. "All we need now is outfits. What do you want to wear?" I asked him.<br>"Um casual I think. I don't want to be in a suit, we're getting married on a beach at sunset. Maybe light trousers and a white shirt?" he offered.  
>"Sounds good. Ethan can be in the same." I said.<br>"Right I'm thinking little white dresses for the girls. I told him. "Maybe white with purple? My flowers are purple and so are the rest of the decorations, Jenna could have a purple dress too." I said.  
>"Yeah ok. We can go looking during the week maybe." He said. I nodded. I heard a key in the front door and turned to see Jenna come in.<br>"Hey, is the car in one piece?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, I love it." She said excitedly.<br>"Good, did you have a nice time?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm tired though so I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She said, kissing both our cheeks and disappearing up the stairs.<br>"Come on, let's go up to bed. I have to go back to work Monday so I want to make the most of my time with you." Edward said tapping my leg.  
>"Ok let's go." I said standing up and holding my hand out to him. He took it and I tugged him off the sofa and led him upstairs, pausing to lock the front door on our way. The second I had the bedroom door closed I was pushed up against it with Edward's lips on mine. My hands braced themselves on his shoulders while his dropped to my waist. He lifted me up and stepped between my parted legs and I wrapped my legs around his hips and grinded mine against his.<br>"Bed." I gasped against his mouth. He nodded and pulled me off the door and over to the bed, gently laying me out on my back. He dropped down on me and started kissing his way along my neck. His hand tugged my shirt up and his hand splayed across my stomach, pushing my shirt up slowly. I sat up slightly and pulled the shirt off, throwing it across the room. His shirt was next to leave and then my shorts followed by his trousers. His fingers swiped through my folds before his cock replaced them. His lips left mine and he looked down on me before pushing in slowly. We both groaned at the sensation and he began fluidly moving in and out of me. His pace continually picked up until he was thrusting in and out of me at an unbelievable pace. We both came hard and fast, panting into each other's mouths. He rolled off of me and flopped onto the bed next to me.  
>"Well what do you think?" he asked.<br>"About what?" I replied turning my head to look at him.  
>"Do you think we've made a baby?" He asked rolling onto his back and pulling me into his arms.<br>"I don't know but we have definitely got a good chance." I told him yawning.  
>"Sleep baby." He whispered pulling the covers up over us. I rolled into his chest and laid my left hand over his heart, my ring sparkling in the soft moonlight from the uncovered windows.<p>

Well what do you think? Please review the last chapter was seriously underreviewed considering over a thousand people read it on the day i posted it alone. Not to mention the following days.


	13. Chapter 13

Unbeta'd so my beta can concerntrate on her exams so any faults are my own and not hers! Let me know what you think.

Chapter 13

Days passed by and everything stayed the same. Edward went back to work but managed to have limited dealings with his mother and even those were kept professional. He came home to us every night and carried on with his baby making endeavour. I had even started the outline for a new book, clearly inspired by my relationship with Edward; it was a fate filled story of two single parents who have issues with their own parents. It was loosely based on my own story with Edward but with a little creative licence added in. The girls carried on thriving at school and Ethan became quicker and more agile in his walking. His speech had come along and he was now using short phrases. 'Mama' still remained his most commonly used word followed pretty closely by 'no'. Jenna loved her new found freedom that she gained with her car and licence and I think now had a new boyfriend, that's if the smiles and giggling at her phone was anything to go by. I didn't say anything though. She would come to me when she was ready too and there was no point pushing. For now.

"Mama!" Ethan yelled. I went back into the living room, from where I had been clearing up lunch, to where he was sat on the floor with the tv on and a remote in his hand.  
>"Watch." He told me pointing at the TV. I dropped onto the sofa and he toddled from his spot and crawled into my lap and I wrapped my arms around him while he lay with his back against my chest and his head on my shoulder. It was nearing naptime and he was definitely sleepy. I was tired too so I rearranged us so we were lying down with him on my chest and his head turned towards the TV. Ethan fell asleep quickly and just as I dozed off there was knocking at the front door. Edward was picking the girls up today and he had his keys so it wouldn't be him. Jenna wasn't due back till later. Cheer practice had been moved to Wednesday this week as opposed to Thursday. I stood up with Ethan against my chest and he snuggled into my neck and I walked over to the front door. On the other side of the door were Esme, Alice and Rosalie.<br>"Umm, Hi." I said softly.  
>"Hello Bella. May we have a word?" Esme asked.<br>"Sure. Come in." I told them.  
>"Thanks." They all walked in and went into the living room. I laid Ethan out in his playpen and he whined a little but stayed asleep. I quickly covered him with a blanket and then turned to the others.<br>"Would you like something to drink?" I asked the politely.  
>"No we're ok thank you." Esme said answering for all of them. I nodded and dropped into Edward's armchair opposite them.<br>"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, resting my chin on my knees.  
>"Your wedding to my son." Esme said, folding her hands into her lap.<br>"What about it?" I asked tilting my head to the side.  
>"Well you are marrying my son. There isn't anything I can do about that but we want to be there and to be involved. I think by not allowing us some kind of involvement you are being unreasonable." She told me plainly.<br>"Well I think that you three need to understand it is mine and Edward's wedding. You've all had yours and we are now having ours. It will be what we want it to be not what you three think it should be." I told them.  
>"Bella that isn't fair. We all want to be involved." Rosalie said.<br>"Rosalie at the minute none of you are invited." I told her.  
>"What? Why wouldn't we be invited?" Alice asked, outraged.<br>"Because of how rude and controlling you all tried to be when we met for lunch. Edward and I decided to make it so we only have Jenna and the kids there on the day." I told them. I could hear a car pull onto the drive way and then the girls chatter combined with Edward's laughter.  
>"Hang on and you can interrogate Edward about it." I said standing and going over to the door. I pulled the door open and the girls flew in, wrapping their arms around my waist tightly.<br>"Mummy!" They both squealed.  
>"Hey babies. Why don't you go into the kitchen and do some drawing?" I said. "There are some cookies on the table with some glasses of juice." I added. They nodded and ran off to the kitchen, not even noticing the women sitting stoically on the sofa. Edward came over to the door with the girls bags in his hand.<br>"Umm, your mum and sisters are here." I told him, placing my hands on his hips and pulling him closer.  
>"Oh, why?" he asked.<br>"To tell me how unfair we are being by not letting them plan our wedding."  
>"Again?" He sighed kissing my forehead.<br>"Yep." I whispered in reply.  
>"Why don't you let me deal with them?" he offered.<br>"Ok." I replied, tilting to kiss his chin. We went inside and I went to get Ethan and move him up to his room.  
>"I'm gonna put Ethan in his bed." I told Edward. He nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead and my lips.<br>"Come back down and we can sort this." He whispered.  
>"Ok." I replied.<p>

I quickly took Ethan up to his bedroom and laid him out in his cot, rubbing his back when he began to stir a little before going back down to Edward. He was stood behind the sofa waiting for me.  
>"I'm gonna check on the girls before we do this." I told him. He nodded and I went through to the kitchen. The girls were sat at the table eating their cookies.<br>"Do you two want to watch a movie in mine and daddy's room?" I asked them.  
>"Yes please. Can we watch peter pan?" Lizzie asked. I nodded and ushered them upstairs and into my room, letting them climb on the bed and starting the movie for them.<br>"Stay up here, be quiet because your brother is napping and no jumping on the bed." I told them. They nodded and climbed under the sheets and snuggled into the pillows. I locked the baby gate and went down the stairs into the living room.  
>"Ready?" he asked.<br>"As I'll ever be." I told him. He nodded and laced our fingers together and tugged me over to the armchair. He dropped down into it and pulled me into his lap.  
>"Wanna tell me what this is all about?" he asked, looking up from our fingers, over to the women.<br>"We wanted to discuss your wedding sweetie. We all have so many idea's." Esme said to him.  
>"Bella and I have sorted out our wedding and everything for it." He told them. "And I know you know this and have done for a while. Bella told you weeks ago." Edward told them. "We have everything sorted out thank you. We don't need your help with this." He told them firmly.<p>

"Edward, why don't you let us help? Planning a wedding is hard to do alone." Esme pleaded.  
>"Well we have sorted everything with no problems. We don't need your help." He told them, toying with my fingers.<br>"Ok that's fine sweetie. When and where is the big day?" She asked.  
>"Bella and I are getting married on New Year's Eve, we're doing it abroad with Jenna and our children. Anything else?"<br>"Edward do you not want your family there? Your parents or brothers?" Alice asked.  
>"My family will be there. We don't want you there when it's clear that all you want to do is control the situation and our lives. You aren't supporting our decision to marry now so we don't want you to be there. You will miss out not us, now you need to leave as we have things to be getting on with." Edward said, tapping my hip so I would stand up so he could slip out from under me. He went to the door and let them out before coming over to me.<br>"I'm sorry baby." He said, pulling me into his arms. "I don't know what's wrong with them." He said kissing my forehead. I nodded into his chest.  
>"What were you doing before they got here?" he asked.<br>"I was going to take a nap with Ethan." I told him, yawning into his chest, before kissing the area over his heart.  
>"Why don't we lay down for a while. The girls film is going to last another hour and Ethan will be out for a while longer yet." He said.<br>"Ok." I replied softly. He pulled me to the sofa and laid with his back against the back of the sofa and opened his arms to me. I slipped into his arms and cuddled against his chest, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed the top of my head before I fell asleep.

I woke an hour later and went to wake Ethan up while Edward woke the girls who had fallen asleep during their film. We lounged around at home as it was too cold to go anywhere. Jenna came home and we had a quiet dinner together before packing the kids off to bed and going through some final wedding plans before hitting the sheets.

The next few weeks passed uneventfully and we had sorted everything for the wedding. My dress was done and had been shipped to the house in Brazil along with the girls dresses and the boys clothes for the big day. We had packed everything we needed for our two week stay out there and today was the kids last day at school and we were leaving that night. Edward and I had bought all their presents for Christmas and had them sent out to Brazil as well to be hidden so we could have a good Christmas out there. We were leaving a little earlier today and I was going to pick up Jenna early from school so we could leave. Her car was at Uncle Marcus' house until we returned while Edward's car was in the garage. We were driving my car to the airport and leaving it there while we were away. I had picked up Jenna and she went to change into something more comfy for the journey. It was a 14 hour flight so comfort was a definite must. We had paid extra to be in first class so we got the extra room.  
>"Babe do you have the passports?" I yelled down the stairs.<br>"Yeah they are in the bag in the car with our tickets." He called back. I quickly zipped up my bag and put the strap over my shoulder before lifting up a sleeping Ethan and carrying him downstairs. I took him out to the car ad strapped him in next to the girls and threw my bag onto the floor before going to help Edward lock up.  
>"All sorted?" I asked.<br>"Yep everything is locked up and we're ready to leave." He grinned, pulling me into his chest.  
>"Good. Everyone is in the car so we can go." I said. He reached next to the door and set the alarm before locking the front door. We went down to the car and Edward jumped into the driving seat and we set off for the airport.<p>

We checked in at the airport and went to sit in a café by our gate. Ethan was sleeping in his buggy still and Jenna was texting on her phone. There had to be a boyfriend involved. The girls were chatting away together while I sat in Edward's lap, leaning against his strong chest while my fingers danced lightly up and down his arms which were wrapped around my stomach rubbing circles. Our flight was called and we moved towards the gate. We quickly boarded and I carried a still sleeping Ethan onto the plane and settled him on my lap. Edward set up the harness we had bought to secure him during take-off and landing. Once it was set up nearest the window I reached over and settled him into it before doing it up and covering him with his blanket.  
>"Jenna please make sure the girls are strapped in." I said. She nodded and strapped them in before doing her own straps up. The layout of the first class area was so nice. It was set up with three chairs next to each other and opposite were another three chairs facing us. There was enough room for all the chairs to be made into beds at the same time and it meant we would be able to see all the kids while we were flying. The plane took off smoothly and Ethan slept through, waking once we were in the air. We set the kids up with paper and pencils and they drew for a while before boring of that and instead playing with some toys we had bought for the journey. A little while later the in flight film started and they all focused on the screen and watched the first of the high school musical movies. They were apparently showing all three. Joy! I settled back against Edward, under a blanket and snuggled into his arms. His hand slipped under my shirt and settled against my stomach, rubbing soft circles into the skin below my belly button while he nuzzled his head into my hair.<br>"Love you." He murmured softly into my hair.  
>"I love you too Edward." I replied. Ethan then chose that moment to want my attention and called out from where he was sat on Jenna's lap.<br>"Mama!" He called.  
>"Yes baby?"<br>"Up." He replied with a toothy grin, stretching his arms to me. I shifted and reached over to lift him across to me before settling back against Edward with him between us. He nuzzled into my arms and laid his head on my chest while I relaxed back into Edward.  
>"Luboo." Ethan said quietly.<br>"We love you too baby." I said kissing his hair. He relaxed in my arms and played with my hands for a good while before the food was bought out. Another plus to first class. The food is much nicer than the stuff in economy. We got the kids to eat as cleanly as possible and then cleaned them up and changed them into some PJ's. Due to the time change it would be morning by the time we reach Brazil so we could change them once we reach the airport. I quickly slipped Ethan into a white and grey spotty all in one with a Winnie the pooh theme. Jenna went off to the bathroom and changed into some black PJ trousers and an oversized t shirt that I had never seen before. Edward changed Maddie into a red and white 'hello kitty' set while I changed Lizzie into a white and pink flowery Disney princess set.  
>"Baby why don't you go and change while I settle the girls?" Edward asked.<br>"Ok." I replied pulling my clothes out of the bag and kissing him before slipping off into the bathroom. I pulled on some black leggings and one of Edward's t shirts that still smelled like him before washing my face, brushing my teeth and brushing my hair out. I slipped back into the cabin and went back to where we had been sitting and I could hear Ethan whining a little.  
>"Mama!" He cried as I came into his line of sight. I threw my stuff back into the bag and reached over to pluck him off the seat, cradling him to my chest. He was getting tired and whiny now. I pulled out three sippy cups from the bag that I had filled with milk at a restaurant in the terminal and asked the stewardess to heat them through. She happily agreed and went off to the back of the plane.<br>"Right lay down." I told the girls. They curled up together on the two chairs by the window and Edward threw some blankets over them. The stewardess came back and handed Edward the cups and he gave each girl their drink. Maddie and Lizzie only had their sippy cups when we were travelling to avoid spills. Maddie's was a hello kitty theme like her Pj's, Lizzie's was Disney princess theme like her PJ's and Ethan's was a Winnie the Pooh theme. The girls watched the film on the tv and drank their warm milk while I settled on the seat opposite with Ethan and gave him his milk. He fell asleep quickly in the quiet cabin and I laid him on the bed closest to the window and covered him with a blanket before gently rubbing his back to keep him asleep. Once I was sure he was off I threw his cup into the bag and went to settle the girls. They had finished their milk so I took their cups away before tucking them in and kissing them both goodnight.  
>"When you wake up we will be on holiday." I whispered to them.<br>"Ok mama. Love you." Lizzie whispered sleepily.  
>"I love you too baby." I replied kissing her forehead. Maddie was already gone so I gently kissed her and covered her up before standing back up.<br>"I'm gonna go to sleep." Jenna murmured. "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." She said. I nodded and kissed her forehead before handing her a blanket. She covered up and I switched the lights off above them all. Edward had been in the bathroom changing and he came back just as I dropped back into my seat. He quickly pressed kisses onto the cheeks of each child and Jenna before dropping down next to me.  
>"You feeling ok?" He asked quietly, kissing my forehead.<br>"Yeah." I replied. I had been dealing with a bad tummy for a few days. Constant throwing up and nausea. It had settled now and I was feeling fine. We decided to lay out our seats into beds and Edward pulled me into his arms, slipping one hand under my shirt to rest on the skin of my back and gently rubbed circles. We cuddled together silently with one of my hands resting on the skin of his stomach, toying with the hairs, under his white shirt.  
>"Sleep." He urged nudging my head onto his chest. I laid my head down and Edward carried on rubbing circles. I was just about to fall asleep when Lizzie called out.<br>"Daddy?" She whimpered quietly.  
>"What's wrong baby?" he said.<br>"I scared. Can I sleep with you and mummy?" she asked. He must have agreed because she was crawling up between us seconds later. I opened my eyes and shifted so she could fit between us, before looking over to check that Maddie was still covered with her blanket. She had moved into Jenna's arms and was cuddled with her now. Lizzie laid so she was facing me with her back to Edward. She cuddled into my chest and gripped the shirt I was wearing. I pressed a kiss to her crazy blonde hair.  
>"Go to sleep baby." I whispered. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes, her breathing evening out.<br>"Love you." Edward whispered, leaning over Lizzie to press a kiss to my lips.  
>"I love you too." I replied against his lips. He settled back behind Lizzie and we all fell asleep.<p>

"Mama." Ethan whimpered. I opened my eyes to see a shock of blonde hair. I moved it aside and sat up, turning to see Ethan. He was sleepily rubbing his eyes before he reached his arms out to me. I lifted him onto my lap and cuddled him close before looking around. Maddie and Jenna were still sleeping as were Edward and Lizzie. She had moved into her father's arms when I moved away from her and now had her head on his chest.  
>"Hey baby boy." I said kissing Ethan's forehead. He snuggled into my chest and wrapped his arms around my neck. It seemed a little early and a glance at Edward's watch told me it was only 5am. Our plane wouldn't land until 7 so we had time to sleep a while longer. I laid back onto the bed with Ethan on my chest and rubbed his back, soothing him to sleep. We both slept a little longer and at half six I was woken by Edward's soft kisses.<br>"Mm. Hi." I whispered opening my eyes. He was hovering over me, now dressed in jeans and a blue t shirt.  
>"Hi baby. We need to wake the kids. Are we dressing them now or later?" he asked, nuzzling my neck softly.<br>"Dress later. Jenna will want to dress though." I replied softly, nudging his head up to kiss him.  
>"Ok. Why don't you go and dress and I'll wake her. We can leave the kids for now." He offered standing and lifting Ethan off my chest who whimpered slightly, before nuzzling into his father's chest.<br>"Ok. I'll be back in a minute." I whispered, tipping up to press my lips to his before grabbing my bag and going to the bathroom. I quickly washed up and brushed my teeth before brushing my hair out and then dressed in some beige skirt and a blue vest top. I grabbed my blue flats and slipped them onto my feet. I threw all my stuff back into my bag and then went back to the cabin. Jenna was awake and sleepily rubbing her eyes.  
>"Hey. Go get dressed." I told her kissing her head. She nodded and picked up her bag before stumbling down the aisle. Edward was sat with Maddie rubbing her back while Ethan sat on his lap.<br>"Mama!" He whined. I smiled and lifted him onto my hip before going to wake Lizzie up.  
>"Hey baby time to wake up." I told her, stroking her hair back off her face.<br>"No mama. Sleep." She whispered, pulling her blanket up to her chin.  
>"We can't go on holiday if you don't wake up." I warned,<br>"Mmk I'm up." She replied rolling over and snuggling into my leg.  
>"Really? It doesn't look like it to me." I laughed running my fingers through her blonde curls.<br>"Come on. Sit up." I said as I put Ethan on the bed behind me and slid my hands under her arms to lift her up. She climbed onto my lap and turned to wrap her arms around my neck, with her legs either side of my hips. I hugged her back, letting her wake herself up and eventually she went to sit with Ethan. Maddie was on Edwards lap snuggling into his chest while he pressed soft kisses to her hair as she woke herself up. The stewardess bought us over three cartons of orange juice and I gave the kids one each and Edward and I quickly rearranged our cabin so all the seats were upright ready for landing. I strapped all the kids back in and Jenna came out of the bathroom in a cute black and red summer dress with butterflies on it. She had some black sandals on her feet and threw her bag at her feet as she dropped back into her seat.  
>"The stewardess says we should be landing in the next 15 minutes and to buckle up." She told me. I nodded and Edward and I strapped Ethan into his harness before strapping ourselves in.<p>

The plane landed smoothly and we quickly deplaned and Ethan happily sat in his father's arms as we wandered through the terminal and down to baggage claim. The girls skipped ahead in their PJ's while Jenna was texting furiously on her phone. I took Ethan while Edward grabbed all of our cases and we eventually got to the doors of the terminal. There was an older man waiting with a card displaying **'CULLEN'** in bold black writing and Edward walked over and introduced us. We went out to the long town car and I strapped the kids in to the three car seats that we provided while Edward helped the driver, named Max, load our luggage. He was driving us to the docks where I would drive us over to the island on my uncles boat. The drive went by quickly with the girls chattering away excitedly about the trip and what they wanted to do while we were here. We got to the docklands and Edward and Max got the luggage onto the boat while Jenna and I got the kids on and in the cabin. They were under strict instructions not to leave the cabin until we told them they could and Jenna was going to stay in with them. Once all the luggage was on board and the kids were inside we thanked Max and he informed us that he would be taking us to the airport at the end of our holiday and if we needed to be driven around to ring him, we settled back on board and Edward and I went to the driving room and I set off for the island. He sat on the seat and pulled me into his lap while I directed us across the smooth ocean. His neck kisses were very distracting and I ended up telling him such.  
>"Sorry baby." He said contritely, "I love you." He crooned into my ear.<br>"Yeah I love ya too. We wouldn't be here if I didn't." I told him leaning back to kiss his cheek.  
>"Well I'm glad." He replied softly, nuzzling his face into my hair.<p>

15 minutes later I docked the boat at the marina and Edward and I went to get the kids. Lizzie and Maddie were giggling fiercely at something while Jenna played with Ethan on the floor.  
>"Ready?" I asked.<br>"Are we there now?" Lizzie asked.  
>"Yep. We are right by Uncle Marcus' house." I told her. She smiled and we all got the kids off the boat and they ran along the dock and up to the beach. Ethan sat on my hip, playing with my hair while Edward pulled everything off the boat. We quickly got everything up to the house and I went round sorting out room arrangements while Jenna supervised all the kids on the beach.<p>

Uncle Marcus' house is massive. There weren't a lot of bedrooms but they were big rooms. Jenna would have her normal room and I put her case inside the door for her. I went further down the hall and to the next bedroom. It was a nursery that Aunt Heidi had set up for us when we were younger and kept it in hopes that I would have more children so it could be used more frequently. It was a soft creamy colour with white furniture. I placed his suitcase near the chest of drawers and went on to the next room. This is the room Jenna and I shared when we were kids and I planned to put Maddie and Lizzie in here together. There were two queen sized beds side by side alongside the large glass doors that over looked the gardens. Their suitcases were left in here before I went back downstairs.

Large hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the bottom step while I giggled.  
>"Hi baby." Edward said into my neck, while he held me off the floor.<br>"Hi silly." I giggled into his hair. "Come on. Let's go see our kids." I told him. He nodded and placed me back on the floor before we went outside to see them. The kids were all playing in the sand while Jenna lay on a lounger nearby.

We called the kids in and sorted out breakfast before changing them all into some swim suits and taking them out to the pool. We spent the rest of the day splashing around and settling in before having a light dinner and an early bedtime.

What do you think? I kind of hit a wall towards the end but I'll try to make the next chapter better.

Do you want me to have their whole holiday in chapters or shall i skim it and get to the wedding? Let me know in your review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry its so late! Real life messed me around and writing got pushed away for a while. We are nearing the end though so providing real life calms a little we should be ok for rapid updates! :) **

Chapter 14

Our holiday was amazing and stress-free. We had spent a week doing nothing.

Days on the beach playing, in the pool swimming and on the boat tanning.

I had taken the kids out on the boat and we had swum in the sea for a little while. Edward and I had gone across to the mainland on Christmas Eve to get a tree and decorations so the kids would still have their Christmas. We set it up and let the kids decorate while Edward and I sat on the sofa. Once they were done and packed off to bed Edward and I wrapped all their presents and put them under the tree before slipping into bed together. We forwent sex, knowing the kids would be up bright and early in the morning.

We weren't wrong.

5am there were two bouncing bodies on the bed.

"Mummy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" Lizzie yelled landing on her knee's by me. Maddie seemed less exuberant and curled up against Edward but tapped his chest before kissing his cheek.

"Ok sweetie. Go wake Jenna up and then we can go downstairs." I murmured kissing her cheek. Maddie followed more subdued and I turned to burrow into Edward's chest.

"Hmm, Merry Christmas." I whispered kissing his neck.

"Merry Christmas Bella." He said gently kissing my forehead. We snuggled for a few more minutes before Maddie slipped back into our room. she climbed onto the bed and crawled up between us before climbing under the covers.

"Lizzie's crazy." She said before curling against Edward's chest. I laughed lightly and combed my fingers through Maddie's hair. I could hear a stomping along the hallway and saw Lizzie bang into the room.

"Madison now is not sleepy time!" she said indignantly. Maddie only moaned and cuddled closer to Edward.

"Presents?" Lizzie asked hopefully crawling to me on the bed. "Please mamma." She said kissing my lips. "Please?" she whimpered dramatically. I laughed. Loudly.

"Ok munchkin. Let us use the bathroom then we will come." I said kissing her forehead.

"I wait here with Maddie." She said crawling into the warmth. I crawled out of the bed and Edward reluctantly followed me into the bathroom. We quickly brushed our teeth and did other bits while the girls waited. Once we were done we went back into the bedroom and Lizzie launched herself on Edward's back while I lifted Maddie. We wandered along the hall and I looked into Jenna's room to see it empty. I assumed she would be downstairs.

I went into Ethan's room to see her changing the sleepy boys nappy for me.

"Auntie Jenna!" Maddie said as she finished doing up Ethan's PJs.

"Hi sweetie." She said turning. I put Maddie on the floor and lifted up Ethan who's head drooped onto my shoulder. I rubbed his back and we all went downstairs where Edward and Lizzie were sat on the sofa. Lizzie was bouncing impatiently looking at the presents. Jenna and Maddie sat on the floor by the tree, Jenna assuming her usual hander outer job and Lizzie joined them.

"Dada." Ethan whimpered from my shoulder. Edward took him and held him close, kissing his forehead.

"Can we start?" Jenna asked.

"Yep but wait till everyone has one." I said to the girls. Lizzie pouted but nodded. Jenna handed everyone a present and then I gave the girls the ok. Lizzie and Maddie tore into their presents while Ethan looked at his. I helped him open it revealing a new toy he had wanted. He giggled and played with it. Lizzie played with her new dolly and Maddie loved her new teddy.

"Thank you." Jenna said quietly. She was gently fingering her new bracelet Edward and I had got her. She always got a little quieter at Christmas and birthday times. I think our parents rejection hurt more around those times, which is probably made worse by seeing Edward and I with our kids.

An hour later everything had been unwrapped and Edward and I were clearing up the mess. Jenna had gone upstairs to dress for the day. Once we were done I took Ethan up to get dressed while Edward took care of the girls. I dressed him in some black shorts and a bright red t shirt and some little white trainers.

"Come on baby. Lets go help daddy." I said pulling him onto my hip. We went down to the girl's room and saw Edward pulling dresses out of the wardrobe for the girls. I had packed matching dresses for the girls, one was pink with orange leaves on it and the other was green with pink leaves. Ethan played on the floor while I helped Edward dress the girls. Once they were all sorted we left the kids in here while we dressed ourselves.

"I have a present for you." Edward cooed into my ear, wrapping his arms round my towel clad body.

"Really? Well I guess it's good that I have a present for you too." I said turning in his arms and weaving my fingers into his damp hair. His lips dropped onto mine and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I sighed and pulled away. We went into the bedroom and both climbed onto the bed. I reached into my bedside drawer and pulled out the square box. Edward also had a long box in his hand. I held out mine to him. "You first." I said. He grinned and took the box, ripping into the paper. He pulled out the blue box and gently lifted the lid revealing the waiting present. I had bought him some dog tags with our wedding date engraved with _'Bella loves Edward' _underneath. His finger gently rubbed along the metal. On the other tag, cause there were two, were the names of the kids, Jenna included, and room for more underneath.

"Thank you Bella." He said leaning over and pressing his lips to mine softly, tenderly. He pulled back and I gently put the chain round his neck. The silver lay perfectly against his tanned chest. He held out the long box for me to take. I pulled the pretty silver paper off and gently opened the box. Against the plush velvet lay a silver bracelet with one charm on it. It was a gorgeous heart charm with a lock in the middle.

"Turn it over." Edward said gently. I flipped it and saw the words engraved on the back.

'_E loves B'_

"I love it Edward." I said pulling him to me for a kiss. His fingers quickly got the bracelet out of the box and did it up around my left wrist. I grasped the tags round his neck and used them to pull him down with me as I lay back. His lips descended on mine as his hand moved up my thigh, slipping under the towel slightly.

"Ahh, no we cant. Kids, Christmas." I panted pulling away. He moaned and dropped his head to my neck. He pressed a kiss to my neck before letting me up. I went into the walk in wardrobe while Edward went back into the bathroom. I pulled some underwear out of the drawer and quickly finished drying myself before throwing the towel across to the hamper. I pulled on the panties and happened to glance up into the mirror.

"Edward?" I called. He walked into the room, stopping dead when he saw me. "Are my boobs bigger?" I asked turning slightly in the mirror. I cupped them gently and heard Edward moan from the door. They were sore and sensitive. "Well?" I asked turning to face him.

"Baby you cant stand here like that and expect me to be able to answer you." He said walking over to me.

"I'm being serious Edward. I think they're bigger." I whined. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms round my middle. His hands moved up to cup my chest.

"Yes Bella. They are bigger." He said, gently massaging them.

"Careful Edward they're sensitive." I said. He turned me in his arms and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella do you think you might be pregnant?" he asked. I pulled back and looked up at him, seeing the guarded excitement in his eyes.

"Maybe. I don't know." I said gently.

"Wanna find out?" he asked, letting his excitement seep through.

"We'd have to go to the mainland and I doubt anywhere is open." I said. He was shaking his head before I finished.

"No we don't." he said leaning round me and reaching into his drawer. He pulled out a box containing two pregnancy tests. I smiled at his preparedness. I slipped the box out of his hands and quickly looked on the back, reading the instructions. I grabbed a t shirt of Edward's and slipped it over my head before turning back to him.

"If this is negative I don't want you to be upset or disappointed ok?" I said leaning up to cup his face. "We can keep trying." I reminded him. He nodded and quickly kissed my lips.

"I know. I'll be fine. You go do your thing while I distract the others. Don't look without me." He added. I nodded and went into the bathroom while he went to the kids. I quickly peed on the two sticks and then placed them on the side, on some toilet paper. I left them there and after washing my hands I quickly went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Edward walked in a few minutes later and sat with me, pulling me onto his lap.

"How long?" he murmured.

"Two more minutes." He nodded and I buried my head in his neck. The waiting is the worst part. His hands gently combed through my hair while his lips rested on my shoulder. Mine were twined in his hair, holding him close.

Two minutes later and we were still in the same position. I sighed and untangled myself, only to tangle our fingers together. I pulled Edward from the bed and into the bathroom. We stood in front of the tests with his face buried in my hair. I took a deep breath and then picked up both tests.

_Pregnant_

_Pregnant_

"Oh my god." I whispered. "Edward look!" His head moved from where it was resting to look at the tests.

"Pregnant. You're pregnant. We're pregnant." He said. I laughed at his repetition.

"Yes baby. We're pregnant." I said letting my hand slip to my still flat tummy. His eyes followed the motion before his lips crushed to mine. His hands cupped my face gently as his lips worked over mine.

"I love you Bella. So much." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. He pulled away from me and dropped to his knees, lifting his tshirt and pressing worshipful kisses to my tummy.

"Hi love bug. I'm daddy. I love you and mummy very much and we can't wait to meet you baby." He whispered. Tears ran fast and thick down my face at his words. My hand tangled in his hair as his hands stayed on my hips, kissing where our baby grew. He stood and pressed his lips to mine again.

"I didn't think I could love you more than I did but I was wrong. I've never loved you more than I do right now." He said. My sob was swallowed by him as he pressed his lips firmly to mine. We kissed and cried for a little while longer before pulling ourselves together and dressing for the day. We went downstairs and took the kids onto the beach. We ran around in the surf and played in the sand before Jenna and I went inside to cook dinner. We weren't having a traditional Christmas dinner as it was about a thousand degree's out so we planned on a barbeque. We prepared everything and took it to the patio where Edward would grill the meat.

Dinner was a fun affair and Edward's hand rarely strayed from my tummy. Jenna noticed this and cocked an eyebrow at me, nodding at my tummy. I smiled and nodded. She squealed but one look from me silenced her. She was quietly vibrating in her seat and I chuckled quietly. Edward looked from me to her and she put her thumbs up to him. I buried my face in his back laughing.

The next few days passed quickly with Jenna and I going over to the main land to visit a spa in prep for the wedding. We had everything sorted and it was now the night before. We had decided to go over to the mainland for a family dinner.

The dinner was full of laughter and was perfect as our last one as an unmarried couple. We joked around and the kids all giggled at their daddy's silly antics. Ethan fell asleep on my shoulder, with his hand tangled in my hair, during desert. Once we were done we went back to the boat and Jenna and the girls went into the cabin, taking Ethan with them and Edward and I steered across the ocean, taking our time. He was stood behind my gently caressing my tummy as I steered us back to the dock. We went back to the house, past the archway where we were due to marry, seeing the materials billowing in the soft wind.

We went to bed, Edward and I ignoring the whole separate thing and cuddled together under the covers.

"You ready for this?" he asked from between my legs, his head resting on my tummy.

"Ready to get on with forever with you? Definitely." I said.

"Good." He replied.

"Edward are you sure you don't want your family here?" I said quietly.

"Bella I only want you." he said. "My family will not make our wedding day. we will with our children." he said.

"If you're sure. I don't want you to regret this in a few years." His brow furrowed and he crawled up the bed to hover directly over me.

"Bella swan I could never regret marrying you. Ever. I love you entirely and my lack of family changes nothing. This is exactly how I want to marry you." he said. My hormones were running crazy and tears streamed down my face. Edward chuckled slightly, already used to this and gently kissed away my tears.

"Come on we need sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." he said. He quickly scooted down the bed and gently kissed my tummy. "Night night love bug. Mummy and daddy love you very much." He did this every night before bed. He then crawled up the bed and kissed me.

"Night Bella. I love you very much." He said teasingly. This was because I joked the other day that he loved the baby more than me so now he made sure to tell me the same.

"I love you too Edward." He quickly wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me close, tangling our legs before we both fell asleep.

The next morning Edward and I showered together, after a lie-in, before he took Ethan down to the beach and the girls and I got ready. I was in a silk white gown with _'Bride'_ across the back that Jenna had bought. She was wearing a matching one with _'Sister of the Bride' _and the girls were wearing ones with _'Daughter of the Bride'._ We had a late lunch and the hair and makeup artists turned up around three. We had planned to have the ceremony at sunset on the beach and were going to ring in the New Year with fireworks. Because of this I made the girls have a sleep between 3 and 6 while Jenna and I had our hair and makeup done. I had instructed Edward to make sure Ethan slept late as well. They worked on Jenna and I simultaneously and we were done within three hours. My hair had been pulled back into a loose bun and the front of my hair was falling in soft tendrils round my lightly made up face. I had a light layer of foundation and my eyes had been done with light smoky shadow and my lips were left bare as I knew Edward didn't like the way lip gloss made my lips feel or taste. Jenna and Marie, the makeup artist, helped me into my dress while Helena, the hairdresser worked on a now awake Maddie and Lizzie. I had asked her to curl the ends of their hair and move it all to one side and secure it with a flower clip. They looked gorgeous and after much begging I allowed them to wear a little lip gloss. Jenna helped them into their dresses then I zipped up her bright pink one.

I was stood in front of a floor length mirror in our bathroom staring. I loved my dress and I really hope Edward does too. It was floor length with a small amount of material pooling behind me. The dress was primarily white but the lace overlay gave it a more off white tinge. The lace straps came up over my shoulders and the wide neck line was heart shaped with a gem in the middle. It's intricate stitching is what drew me too it and it showed off my slight figure amazingly.

"Ready Bella?" Jenna asked holding out my bright pink flowers. I had bright pink as a contrast to my white dress and hers were white as a contrast to her pink dress. The girls were being flower girls and Lizzie was throwing white petals while Maddie threw pink ones. I went back into the bedroom and saw the photographer, Marie, getting the girls to pose together. They looked amazing in their dresses. The primary colours were white but the bottom part which puffed out had pink lines criss-crossed. The straps were pink and there was a pink ribbon around their waists.

We all posed for pictures in the room, on the stairs, by the pool, in the gardens and finally at the top of the beach. Marie and Helena were our witnesses so they ran off to the ceremony place and we waited behind some trees. Helena ran off and came back with Ethan for me.

"Mama!"

"Baby. You look soo good." I said pulling him into my arms. He had on a mini suit matching what Edward should be wearing. Grey jacket and trousers with a white shirt and a pink and white tie with a pink flower on his lapel. I kissed his cheek and then set him on the ground. Music began playing from down the beach.

"Right you two go. Slowly." I said to the girls. They walked off together throwing petals. Jenna, after handing Ethan a pillow with the rings on it, counted to 20 and then she went after them.

"Ready baby?" I said to Ethan. "Shall we go see daddy?"

"Daddy!" he yelled.

"Yeah. Come on." I said taking his chubby little hand. We started off from behind the tree and followed the flowers. I was looking down at Ethan to begin with but after a little while I looked up. There was a square archway that had been covered in different pink materials which floated a little in the breeze. The girls had thrown the flowers up to where Edward was waiting for me. They were now sat on chairs behind where I would be standing. Jenna was sat with the hair and makeup artists behind Edward.

I let my eyes stray to Edward and he smiled happily at me. He looked incredible in his sharp grey suit and silky tie. We carried on walking until I got to where Edward was stood. He held his hand out to me and pulled me level with him. I quickly crouched down to Ethan. "Go and sit with your sisters." I said kissing his cheek. He sloppily returned the kiss and toddled off to climb onto his chair. I stood and turned to Edward whose eyes were shining with love. He bought one of his hands up and stroked across my cheek gently. The officiate cleared his throat and Edward smiled sheepishly at him before dropping his hands to mine and weaving our fingers together.

The ceremony flew by and before I knew it we were exchanging rings.

"Ethan. Come here." I said distracting him from his shoes. He looked up and grinned before falling off his chair and running over to us with the pillow. Edward crouched down and took the rings off the pillow before kissing his forehead and sending him back to his chair. He handed me his ring and kept his own before turning back to the officiate. We both repeated our vows and slid the ring onto each other's fingers, mine sitting nicely against my engagement ring and his shining brightly against his tanned skin.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr Cullen you may now kiss your bride." He said. Edwards lips were on mine in a second. My left hand cupped his cheek as my mouth opened to his. His tongue briefly dipped into my mouth before we pulled away.

"Mm, Mrs Cullen." He said softly.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. So much." He replied. We turned and were swamped by the kids. Marie had been taking pictures the whole time and carried on as we spent time with Jenna and the kids. We had some posed pictures done as well as some natural taken by Maria. After a little while we thanked Marie, Helena and the officiate and they left to go back to the mainland. We went back up to the house and saw the caterers had set out dinner for us. We settled the kids and had our pasta dinner together with me sat in Edward's lap.

"Are we a family now?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie we always were." I said. "But now me and daddy are married it's more official. But when we get back home we will sort out the adoption of you all." I said.

"Then you'll be my real mummy?"

"Yes officially I will be your mum. Is that ok?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. Jenna seemed to be looking sad and after dinner I asked her to come and help me out of my dress and into the one I had for the evening.

"Jenna is everything ok?" I asked as she undid my dress for me.

"Sure." She said unconvincingly. I didn't believe her at all and once she had finished with the dress I tugged her to the bed and pushed her down. I pulled on my robe from earlier and sat next to her.

"Tell me." I said softly.

"I feel really selfish. Today is your day you don't need to be worried about me."

"Sweetie I'll always worry about you. Just like I'll always worry about Maddie, Lizzie, Ethan and the new baby." I said.

"That's kind of what makes me sad. You're their mum so you should worry but my mother never will. You're more of a mother than she ever was and I guess it makes me sad you're not my mum." She said as tear fell down her cheeks.

"Jenna I will always love you just as much as I love the others. We can look into making things official if you want to but it may be difficult. God knows mum and dad won't make it easy on us."

"You would do that?"

"Sweetie of course I would." I said wiping her tears away. I pulled her into my arms and she cried into my neck for a little while. She calmed down and pulled back hastily wiping her cheeks.

"Thank you Bella." She said quietly.

"Edward and I love you as much as the others. We can look into some form of adoption but mum and dad may decide to deny it and force you to live with them. You need to consider that first. You only have two years until your legal, it might be easier to wait it out." I said.

"Maybe." She replied.

"Go re do your make up and then we can go back downstairs ok?" I said kissing her forehead. She nodded and went into the bathroom while I slipped on the white dress I had bought with us. I left my white heels on and touched up my makeup before Jenna came back into the room.

"Do you want to change?" I asked.

"I don't have another dress with me." She said.

"Get one from my wardrobe." I said. She nodded and went into our closet to have a look. She ended up picking out a black dress that she liked and pulling it on before changing into some black heels and we went back downstairs.

The first thing Jenna did was go and hug Edward fiercely. He hugged her back but looked questioningly at me over her head. I smiled gently and shook my head. They talked quietly while she was clinging to him. The poor child was desperate for a father figure in her life. She needs it like all girls do. Hopefully Edward can slot in for her and help her out. I went over to the kids who were playing on the grass together. It was now nearly 9pm and Ethan was waning slightly.

"Mama." He said as he toddled over to where I was sat and held his arms out.

"Hi sweet boy." I said lifting him onto my lap. He curled into my chest and played with my necklace.

"Baby, I'm going to change him and the girls into something they can sleep in." I said to Edward who was talking with Jenna.

"Ok love." He smiled. I lifted Ethan into my arms and called the girls to come upstairs. I changed Ethan's nappy and put him in a footless all in one before helping the girls into their shorts and vest tops. We went back downstairs and outside to where Jenna and Edward were setting up cabanas to face where the fireworks would be set off. The girls went to play and Jenna was texting on her phone looking better than she had before. Edward was on a large bed stretched out in his suit. He hand taken off his tie and jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt.

"Hi baby." He said as I walked over.

"Hi." I replied sitting on his chair with him near his knees. Ethan was curled against my chest sucking on his fingers. Edward tugged on my hand till I moved so I was next to him, resting my head on his shoulder and laying Ethan between us. He curled against Edward's leg and I watched his eyes begin to droop. He burrowed into Edwards thigh before falling asleep.

"How is my wife feeling?" Edward asked, placing his hand on my tummy.

"She is fine. As is your little love bug." I told him, kissing his jaw. "Happy." I added snuggling into his side.

"Good, I'm glad." He replied.

"Are you happy?" I asked softly looking over at the girls who were giggling on the grass.

"Immensely." He replied softly kissing my ear. I smiled into his neck and closed my eyes snuggling into the nook between his neck and shoulders, breathing in his scent. His hand rested on my tummy, rubbing circles.

The girls played happily and after a while Jenna came over wanting to take pictures to remember the New Year. She was very much into pictures, collages and scrapbooking. Edward took pictures of me and her together, her and Ethan and her and the girls. I took some of her and Edward and eventually she took control of the camera and started snapping pictures.

The closer it got to midnight the more sleepy the girls became. At 11 they both came and snuggled with Edward and I. Jenna settled with us and rested her head on my leg. We all layed their comfortably until the countdown started on the radio Jenna had bought out.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Happy New Year!" Jenna squealed. She kissed my cheek and Edward's before running off with her phone.

"Happy New Year Mrs Cullen." Edward cooed into my ear.

"Happy New Year." I replied turning to press my lips to his. His lips moved softly over mine as we kissed for a few minutes. The boom of the fireworks broke us apart and we settled in to watch them. Jenna came back and settled next to me, cuddling into my leg. I gently ran my fingers through her hair while we watched the fireworks. Once they ended Jenna had fallen asleep against my thigh and the others were still out.

"Bedtime?" I whispered.

"Bedtime." Edward replied. I gently woke Jenna up and as she stood I scooped Ethan up and went with her upstairs. She went into her room and I laid Ethan into his cot and covered him up with a blanket before checking on Jenna. She was laying on her bed in her dresss and heels.

"Oh no way. That dress was expensive. Up you get." I said pulling her up. She changed into some shorts and a vest top and climbed into bed. I pulled her covers up and lent over to kiss her forehead.

"Love you Jenna." I whispered.

"Love you Bella." She replied sleepily. I flicked her light off and closed the door, going down to the girls bedroom. Edward had tucked both girls in and was about to walk out of the room. His arms went round my waist while my fingers threaded into his hair.

"Bedroom?" I murmured. He nodded and let his hands fall to cup my ass. He lifted me easily and my legs went round his waist and he set off for the bedroom. He walked in and closed the door, pinning me against it and kissing me fiercely. I tugged on his hair and he moaned lowly into my mouth. He released me and let my feet fall to the floor. His kisses slowed and eventually stopped and Edward buried his face into my neck.

"There's one thing I wanna do." He said.

"Ok. What?"

"Well if we had a big wedding with a reception we would have had a first dance. I was thinking we could do that now?" he said.

"I'd love to baby." I said kissing him softly. He pulled out of my arms and went over to the entertainment unit and hit a few buttons before coming back over to me. He pulled me into his arms as Christina Perri's A Thousand Years floated through the room. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

_Heart beats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to Edwards softly. His hands moved to the zip on my dress and gently pulled it down, the zip growling loudly in the quiet room.

That night Edward and I made love for the first time as a married couple. The only noises were out quiet whispers of love and the gentle lapping of the waves at the beach. We spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms, his hand resting on my belly.

The next day was spent playing on the beach and packing to come home. The kids didn't want to leave and neither did Edward and I but everyone had commitments and we needed to get home. The flight home was quiet and the kids were very subdued. I didn't want to leave our little bubble on the island but reality called. However we would always have our island in the sun and could return whenever.

**What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter took so long I kinda lost the will to live a little but I persevered and here we have it! xx**

Chapter 15

BPov

The next few weeks flew by. Edward was busy with a new account at work and Jenna was getting back into the swing of things at work. One big day was my first scan. Edward had taken a personal day from work so his mother didn't get wind of it and once the kids were at school and Ethan was with my Aunt and Uncle Edward drove us over to the clinic. He parked outside and we went inside and checked in. Thankfully this was the same place I had been to with Maddie and they still had my information on file so I only ended up filling in one form while Edward sat nervously next to me.

"Calm down." I hissed when his bouncing leg had finally worked on my last nerve. "We've both done this before." I reminded him, reaching over to thread our hands together. He nodded and pressed his lips to my forehead, calming himself.

"Bella Cullen." A nurse called making me grin. I loved my new name. Edward chuckled and pulled me up to go over to her and follow her back to the room. They did their usual weighing and peeing stuff before the nurse disappeared telling us the doctor would be in shortly.

"Bella!" Dr Kate said coming into the room. "It's good to see you. Congratulations on your wedding." She said sitting down opposite me.

"Thank you. This is my husband Edward Cullen. Edward this is Dr Kate Denali." I said.

"Nice to meet you." he said softly. She smiled at him before turning back to me.

"So why are we here?"

"I'm pregnant. Well at least that's what the home test said." I told her. She nodded and looked at some papers in a file.

"Yes your urine came back positive so congrats to you both. Why don't we do a scan and then take it from there?" she said. I nodded and we went into the scan room and I hopped onto the table.

"Right shirt up pants down." She said. I nodded and raised my shirt to rest under my now fuller bra and unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied them down slightly before laying back. I took Edwards hand as he stood next to me and threaded our fingers together, resting them on the table next to me.

"Right. This may be cold." She said squirting gel on my tummy. I sucked in a breath at the shock before relaxing again. She grabbed the machine and wheeled it closer before moving the attachment over my abdomen. She looked around before seeming to zone in on one part and moving the Doppler over it.

"Ah there we are." She said turning the screen towards herself. She tapped a few things out and looked around the womb a little while umm-ing and ahh-ing.

"Here is your baby." She said turning the screen. Tears streamed down my face as we got our first glimpse at the baby.

"Oh my god." I said turning to him. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I turned back and saw Kate taking measurements and pictures.

"Right from your measurements you are 8 weeks, 4 days along." She said. I nodded and she grabbed the pictures and handed them to me. Edward took them and began looking through them. Kate handed me some paper towels to wipe up the gel with as she put the machine away.

"Right I want to see you at your 12 week mark." She said. I nodded. "Ok book yourself in for four weeks' time and I'll see you then. Obviously if you have any concerns call or go to the ER." She added.

"Thanks Dr Kate." I said. She smiled and saw us out. I booked the next appointment and took Edward out to the car. Just as we got there he pulled me back into his arms and hugged me fiercely.

"Oh my god I love you." he said into my neck.

"I love you too. I said excitedly. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed in the parking lot for what felt like forever before going to get Ethan from Aunt Heidi.

"Mama!" he yelled as we walked in.

"Hi sweetie." I said lifting him up. "We missed you!" I said kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms round my neck and burrowed his head into my shoulder. It was nearing nap time.

"Hi guys. How did it go?" Heidi asked.

"Great. Everything is fine with the baby and we are 8 weeks along." I said.

"That's great do you have pictures?"

"Yeah." I said happily as I handed her a copy of the scan.

"Oh Bella." She sighed looking over the picture. We chatted a little while longer before we left to get Ethan into bed.

Back at home Edward put Ethan into his bed and I put the scan photo's on the fridge. I went upstairs to find Edward and saw him in the hallway. He tugged me into our room and pushed me back onto the bed. He crawled over me, stopping over my stomach and pushing up my t shirt to have unrestricted access.

"Hi love bug. We saw you today and you're so beautiful. Mummy and daddy love you so much baby." He whispered, reverently kissing my tummy. I smiled through my tears and tangled my hands in his hair to move his face up to mine. His lips caressed mine gently as one hand stroked along my tummy.

"I love you!" I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Bella. So much." He said before pressing his lips back to mine.

-NF-

That evening at dinner we told the girls about the new baby and showed them and Jenna the scan. The girls went off talking about all the things they were going to teach the new baby. This went onto bedtime and it took a while to get them down but we did and they settled into sleep. Jenna was excited about the new baby and wanted to keep a picture which I told her she could.

Edward and I had been talking about how to deal with the adoption situation with Jenna. I had an idea and it would most likely work but I didn't like it. That night in bed I decided to tell Edward about it.

"Ok so I had an idea." I said laying my head on his chest.

"Ok lets hear it." He said rubbing along my tummy.

"My parents want money right? They tried to get it a while back. How about I agree to give them a certain amount of money if they sign over their parental rights to Jenna to us? It would feel like I'm paying them but it's the only way I can see working." I said.

"I don't like it but I think your right. Whatever we do though I want to do before the baby comes." He added.

"Yeah maybe we should fly to New York and speak to them face to face."

"Yeah. Take Ethan but leave the girls with your Uncle maybe."

"Yeah we could do it in two days while they are a school." I said.

"Ok well why don't we discuss it with Jenna and then I'll sort us out with some flights for next week." He said. I agreed and we then fell asleep. I just hoped it worked.

-NF-

The next day I sat down with Jenna and told her about our idea.

"why don't you use some of my inheritance?" she offered.

"No. Not happening. Edward and I have more than enough money and that inheritance is for your future. We don't want it." I said firmly.

"Ok when are you going to do this?" she asked nervously.

"This week. Edward and I will fly to new York while you stay here with Marcus." I said.

"Ok." She said.

"Jenna no matter what you will be with us. They won't get you I promise. Edward and I will do everything we can to protect you." I said. She sighed and nodded before curling into my side with her head on my lap.

Edward booked our flights to New York and after dropping the girls at school we went to the airport. Ethan was very well behaved during the flight and barely made a sound. Once we got there we checked into our room and had something to eat before deciding to go to my parent's house. I directed the cabbie and once we got there I stepped out with Edward and Ethan. I quickly knocked on the door and was let in by the butler James.

"Are your parents expecting you Isabella?"

"No. We were in the area." I said. He nodded and directed us into the stiff living room before going to get my parents. We waited a few minutes before my parents breezed into the room.

"Isabella. How nice to see you." my mother said falsely.

"You too mother. You remember Edward and Ethan I'm sure." I said.

"Of course. Please sit down." She said. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"We have a proposition for you." I said.

"Ok." My father said.

"Jenna wants us to adopt her and we want the same thing. I know you will try to make it difficult so we have an idea."

"Right." My father said gruffly.

"You need money. Right? Well if we give you some money we want you to sign over the rights." I said.

"What if we say no and decide we want the little bitch back?"

"We will make sure you have so many injunctions to fight you run out of money, then we come after you for child support for the past two years." I said.

"Ok so we don't really have a choice." He grumbled.

"How much money?" my mother asked. I knew that was all she would want to know.

"1 Million. Then you sign the papers and leave us all alone." I said.

"And if we say no."

"You'll never have Jenna. I will always make sure of that. This way you get a little money that you need." I said.

"Fine."

"Good. I had my lawyer book us into court tomorrow to discuss it with a judge. You will sign away your rights and Edward and I will adopt her. Then you can have your money." I said.

"We want the money first." My mother said.

"No you can have $25 thousand now if you want but the rest will be once you've signed the forms." I said.

"Fine what time?"

"10am." I said signing the check and ripping it off. My mother greedily took it and once we had confirmed they would be there we left.

After a quiet evening in the hotel we spoke to the girls and said goodnight before going to bed ready for the morning.

The next day we met Jason Jenks and his wife at the court and once my parents got there we got started. Ethan stayed with his wife while we went into the court room. The judge spoke with both parties and allowed my parents to sign away their rights and because Edward and I had recently adopted we were allowed to rush through the system and become her legal parents. "If Jenna would like to change her name then you can do that back home." he told us.

"Thank you sir." I said. He nodded and signed off on everything, handing out the relevant copies. Once that was sorted Jason handed my parents the cheque and they signed a few other forms stating they wont come near us again.

That afternoon we flew home and got back in time to pick up the kids from school. After stopping at Marcus and Heidi's to grab their stuff we went to get the girls. We got home with the girls and I texted Jenna to let her know to come home tonight. Once she got home Edward sat the kids down with their dinner and once they had eaten the girls went to play while we explained what had happened over the weekend to Jenna.

"So you're my legal parents?" she asked.

"We are. Now you can change your name to Cullen if you want to."

"I do. Yeah!" she said.

"Ok we'll get that sorted for you. I said.

"Can you give me a middle name? I don't have one." She said.

"We'll think of one ok?" I said. She nodded and went off to do her homework.

"Why don't you do it?" I said. "You pick." I told him.

"Harper." He said softly. "Jenna Harper Cullen." He said.

"I like it." I said kissing his cheek. Later that evening we put the kids to bed and while Edward showered I went to see Jenna.

"Well Jenna Harper Cullen it's time to go to bed." I said leaning against the door. She looked up and smiled.

"I Like that." She said happily.

"Good now go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. She nodded and climbed under the covers. "Night Jenna."

"Night Bella." She said. I flicked off her light and pulled the door up behind me before walking back to our room. I stopped at the door next to ours and pushed it open. At the minute it's a spare room but I could picture it as a nursery for our little love bug. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked kissing my neck.

"I think this is a nice room for the nursery." I whispered.

"Yeah? I like it." He said softly. "It's near to us and a nice size for her to grow into."

"Her?" I asked turning in his arms.

"Yeah. I see a little girl when I think about it." He said. I smiled and pressed my lips to his, threading my hands into his hair.

"Ok well I guess we'll see." I replied. "Do you want to find out?" I asked.

"Yeah I think I would. It would be nice to be able to make her room perfect and have her clothes bought." he said.

"Ok we'll find out." I replied. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

-NF-

Weeks went by with the kids in school and Ethan furthering his speech. Edward went back to work and continued to avoid his mother as much as possible. Unfortunately they found out about my pregnancy. A knock at the door in the middle of the afternoon surprised me and I pulled my pregnant self off the sofa. I was now 26 weeks gone and Edward and I had a collection of scans on the fridge, including the one that proved Edward right. We are having another little girl just like he thought. He's been so excited and loving since we found out. Due to my pregnancy belly when we're at home I tend to stick to leggings and one of Edward's t shirts. I pulled open the door and saw Edward's mother on the other side with her two sidekicks Rosalie and Alice.

"Hi." I said tiredly, leaning against the door. Baby girl liked to kick at night.

"Hello Bella. May we come in?" Esme asked.

"Well that depends on whether you plan to verbally attack me again." I replied. I was too tired for it today.

"Bella we only want to talk." Rose said quietly. "I promise."

"Ok come in." I said. They came in and I curled back up in Edward's armchair while they sat on the sofa.

"Congratulations on the wedding and baby. I'm sure you're very excited." Esme said kindly.

"We are." I replied gently rubbing along my tummy.

"I spoke to Edward this morning and told him we want to make amends but he told me unless you were happy for us to be around it wouldn't be happening." She said. I nodded for her to go on. "So we are sorry for how we have been treating you. It wasn't fair and we were controlling when we shouldn't have been. It was your wedding but we got overexcited. We all regret our actions as we missed the most important day of my sons life. I don't want to miss out on a grandchild. I miss the kids ridiculously and finding out that you and my son are now expecting made me realise how stupid the girls and I were. We want to rebuild our relationship with you and Edward and we want to be involved in your lives. Obviously as much as you two are happy for us to be. We don't want to over power you or do all the decision making." She said.

"Well thank you for apologising. I don't like Edward not being able to see you all and I think the kids should be able to see their grandparents. I don't trust you right now but I'm willing to work on it. If you are." I said.

"We definitely are. We miss our brother." Alice chimed in.

"We want to be around. To see the baby grow up. To do fun things with you during the pregnancy and help you when the baby is here." Rosalie said.

"She, it's a girl." I said. A shout from upstairs came quickly after and I excused myself to go and get Ethan. I stopped at the shelves and pulled down our wedding album.

"Here." I said handing it to Rosalie who was sat in the middle. I quickly went upstairs and into Ethans Room.

"Hi baby." I said lifting him out of his cot. I laid him on the changing table and quickly changed his nappy before taking him back downstairs. He cuddled into my neck as we went downstairs slowly waking himself up. I settled back into my arm chair and saw that Esme and Rosalie were still flicking through the photo album and Alice was looking at pictures on the mantle.

"Whats this from?" Alice asked pointing one of Edward, Jenna and I at the courthouse with a certificate stating her new name and guardians.

"We adopted Jenna and she changed her name from Jenna Swan to Jenna Harper Cullen." I said laying Ethan with his head on my chest.

"That's nice." Esme commented as Alice put the picture back down.

"The wedding looks lovely." Rose said.

"It was. The whole holiday was perfect and the wedding was exactly how we pictured it." I said.

"Your dress is gorgeous." Alice said. "I love the detailing." She said.

"Thanks. Jenna picked it out. She has an eye for those kinds of things." I said.

"It shows." She said.

"Everyone looks so happy." Esme said.

"We were. We are."

"That's good. Can we get some copies of the pictures?"

"Sure. I have them all on the computer so I'll send you them." I said.

"Thank you Bella. Now lets talk about the pregnancy. How far along are you?"

"I'm in my 5th month now." I said. "The baby is due in August." I said.

"Do you have any scan pictures?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah on the fridge." I said. She nodded and went through to the kitchen to have a look.

"So it's a girl?" Esme asked.

"Yeah Edward thought from the start it would be a girl and we asked at the scan." I said.

"Has your pregnancy been ok?" Rose asked coming back into the room.

"Yeah. I didn't have any morning sickness. A little nausea but no sickness. My biggest problem has been that she likes to kick at night when I'm trying to sleep. Edward loves it and talks to her but that just makes her more active. It can get irritating because he winds her up and then he can go to sleep where as I'm being kicked all night." I said.

"How long has she been kicking?" Rose asked.

"For about 6 weeks. Edward has only been able to feel it for 4 though."

"Have you done the nursery?" Alice asked.

"Not really. We've decided what we want but haven't done it yet. We have time though." I said.

"Yeah. Are you having it pink?"

"A little. In moderation. I don't want it to be over the top but a little yeah." I said.

"I love pink nurseries." Alice sighed.

"Are you having a baby shower?" Esme asked. "I know a lot of people who were around when Edward was younger would enjoy the oppourtunity to celebrate his child." She added hesitantly.

"I'll talk to him about it. Obviously it's not either of our first child." I said. Ethan had fallen back to sleep against my neck by this point. "We were also discussing having a small wedding reception over here for our friends." I said.

"Really?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We were thinking in two weeks. If you can control yourselves then you can invite a few people. I don't want the guest list to be in the hundreds but a few friends of the family who have known Edward for a long time may be nice. We will settle on a date tonight and let you know." I said.

"Thank you Bella." Esme said sincerely.

"Right I need to go and get the girls from school." I said standing with Ethan. I slipped my feet into my flip flops.

"Why don't you all come for dinner on Sunday? Everyone will be there and it will be nice to see you all." Esme said.

"I'll talk to Edward about it." I assured her.

"Thank you for this Bella. It means a lot to all of us." She said kissing my cheek.

"It's fine. I'll talk to Edward about it all later." I said. We all left and I put Ethan in his car seat before setting off for the school. Once I had the girls we went home and did their homework. Jenna got home and started working on an essay at the table while I cooked dinner. I was stirring some sauce when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my midsection and his lips on my neck.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Well hello to you. Did you have a good day?" I asked.

"I did. I missed you fiercely but it was productive. How about your day?"

"Eventful." I said turning in his arms after turning off the hob.

"How so?" he said pulling me away and lifting me onto the island.

"Your mother turned up this afternoon." I said.

"Oh god. What did she say to you?"

"Nothing it was ok. I was cautious at first but they explained that they wanted to mend our relationship and we talked it out. They apologised and it was surprisingly civil." I said.

"Really?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I let them look at the wedding photos and the scans. They asked about the baby and our wedding. Alice complimented my dress and Esme said we looked happy. Alice asked about the picture we took when we changed Jenna's name and I explained that to them. Esme said she regretted their actions and didn't want to miss out on love bugs life like she did on our wedding." I said.

"Did you believe her?"

"Yeah I mean she seemed sincere. I told them it would take time but I was willing to try and rebuild some kind of relationship. "

"Ok." He said happily.

"She invited us for dinner on Sunday?"

"Do you want to go?"

"You miss your brothers and father. We should go." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Ok. I'll let her know at work." He said leaning in to kiss me.

"I also said they could come to our reception thing. We need to pick a date." I said.

"Next Friday?"

"Works for me." I said.

"Ok sorted anything else?"

"Rose was wondering about a baby shower. Your mum said a lot of people who have known you a long time might like an opportunity to celebrate with us."

"It could be a good idea. Low key though." He said.

"Yeah. We'll we can discuss it on Sunday." I said. He nodded and pulled back a little.

"Now let me say hello to our lovebug." He said lifting his shirt to reveal my tummy. He bent down and pressed his lips to my tummy and whispered to the baby before pulling my shirt back down.

"Go change. Dinner will be in 10 minutes." I said. He nodded and lifted me off the island, pressing his lips to mine as he did. He went off and I called Jenna to set the table.

During dinner we told the kids about Sunday and they agreed to come and behave. That night we discussed a few things for the baby as well as a name and had tentatively decided on her name.

-NF-

I was getting bigger by the second I'm sure of it.

Dinner on Sunday was awkward to begin with but eventually everyone relaxed and it was like before. We discussed a potential baby shower and decided a small gathering would be fine but we only wanted presents in the form of clothes and essentials. We were getting car seats, the buggy and furniture ourselves but things like clothes, nappies and other bits like that that would be helpful. You can never have too much.

We had our reception at a restaurant in which we rented out the back room. A few of my old friends came and Edward's work mates came. Esme had listened and a few family friends came but it wasn't over the top. Everyone was very congratulatory on the wedding and the baby, wishing us luck. We didn't stay late as the kids came and I'm not up for late nights.

The baby was growing well and Edward and I had done up her nursery. We ended up walking around a baby shop and picking out the right furniture. Edward wanted to get everything but I managed to reign him in. We painted three walls in a grey colour with the fourth having pink patterned wall paper. On the papered wall we had her name in black blocks nailed to the wall above where her white sleigh cot sat. There are two long windows side by side and on the wall next to that there is a gorgeous mural Edward had designed and painted which said 'Such a big Miracle in such a little girl'. It was in beautiful cursive writing with a butterfly next to it. He had worked hard on it and not told me and when he showed me it I burst into tears. It was gorgeous and I loved it. We put blinds on the windows with soft curtains in front of it to soften the look. In front of the windows was a plush armchair in a matching colour to the carpet. Next to the door and cot was a large unit which had the changing mat on it and we filled the cupboards underneath with nappies and other baby essentials. We also had a built in closet in that room which we had put in a chest of drawers with a rail above for all her clothes.

Edward and I went back to the baby shop and looked at buggy's and car seats.

"I like this one. It's easy to move, light and easy to collapse. And look it does lots of different things. It has so many settings." I said. He came over to look at it and did some tests that I'm sure made him feel better before agreeing.

"There was something else I wanted to look at. I was thinking about a Moses basket." He said threading our fingers together as we went to the right aisle.

"Yeah it would be good for downstairs during naptime." I said.

"Ok which do you like?"

"Umm I like that one." I said pointing out a pink Moses basket. It had a cute little bear on it and looked adorable.

"I do too." Edward said. We bought it as well as the buggy, car seat and a few other little bits. Once we had got everything and loaded it into the car we went home and finished up in the nursery. I had washed everything before putting it away and had made sure the nursery would be perfect for our little baby.

-NF-

The baby shower was a hit and we got so many cute things. People bought adorable clothes, blankets and little keepsakes. We were stocked on nappies to last forever as well as other little things. Jenna got the cutest little pink teddy bear for her and Edward's parents got us photo albums and frames to fill. Everything was so cute and so appreciated. We had cake but no games. That evening we put everything through the wash and then in the nursery ready for her arrival. I was now at 8 months and massive. It was July and the weather was gorgeous. For everyone else. For me it was too hot all the time and the only comfortable outfit was Edward's t-shirt and some underwear. Edward now took the kids to school and picked them up as I was too uncomfortable to do so and Jenna knew that if I went into labour during the school day she would need to pick the girls up from school and go to Uncle Marcus'. Today Ethan and I were having a movie day. My due date was in 2 weeks and we were aware that I could go into labour at any time.

"Come on Ethan." I yelled.

"'omin." He called. He toddled in with his arms full of sweeties.

"You're not eating all of that." I told him. He giggled and dropped them on the table in front of me before crawling up onto the sofa. I flicked on the film and we waited for Nemo to load. He cuddled into my side and rested his head on my tummy.

"Baby watch?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Luboo baby." He whispered to my tummy, kissing it sloppily. I smiled at him before kissing his forehead. He cuddled into my side and I grabbed his sippy cup that was full of water and handed it to him. He sucked away at the teat and his eyes began drooping. He was asleep before Nemo even got lost and I laid him on the sofa and covered him with a blanket. I cleared away the sweets he had gathered and quickly threw together some pasta for dinner later. I then curled up on the sofa with Ethan and dozed for a little while.

A searing pain bought me out of my sleep.

"Uh." I moaned, clutching my tummy. I breathed deeply and laid back down waiting to see if it would happen again. 10 minutes later I was struck by the same pain. After half an hour I was positive it was contractions. They seemed to be 10 minutes apart and getting stronger. I quickly reached for my phone and dialled Edward's number.

"Hi baby." He cooed into the phone.

"Hi, you need to come home." I panted.

"Baby?"

"I'm in labour. You need to get home." I told him.

"Ok I'm coming now. Have your waters broken?"

"No not yet. My contractions are 10 minutes apart though." I replied.

"Ok you change and put shoes on and I'll be home soon." He said.

"Ok love you." I replied.

"I love you too." He said. We hung up and I went upstairs and pulled on some leggings and my boots before going into the nursery and grabbing the baby bag and my hospital bag. I quickly got them by the door where the kids overnight bags were. Jenna had hers in her car.

"Bella!" Edward called.

"Shh Ethan is sleeping." I said coming out of the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" he asked rushing to wrap me in his arms.

"I'm fine. Get Ethan in the car and lets go." I said. He nodded and scooped up the sleeping baby. He strapped him in and I threw the bags into the boot. Edward had already fitted the purple car seat and it was waiting in my car, which is the one we decided to take. Edward helped me into the passenger seat and we set off for the hospital. I rang Dr Kate on the way and she said she was already at the hospital and would meet me at reception. We dropped Ethan with Heidi on the way and I sent a text to Jenna and rang the school to inform them she needed to be released half an hour earlier so she could get her sisters. They agreed and wished us luck. I had two contractions on the way and they were definitely closer together and stronger.

"We're here baby." Edward said pulling into the car park. He got as close as he could before turning off the car and getting me out. The second my feet hit the floor my waters broke.

"Great." I grumbled. At least the leggings are black.

"Come on baby. Lets get you inside." Edward said kissing my head. He grabbed the two bags from the back of the car and we went inside where Kate was waiting for us.

"Bella! Big day today!" she said.

"Yeah I'm so ready for this." I said. "In this heat pregnancy is just uncomfortable.." I said as we got the the elevator. "Oh my waters just broke outside." I told her.

"That's good and how far apart are your contractions?"

"About 7 minutes now." I replied as another one hit. Kate put her hand over my stomach as I breathed through it against Edward's chest. His fingers ran through my hair until it stopped.

"Ok lets get you in your room and set up. I don't think it will be too long. You seem to be progressing well." Kate said leading me to my room. I grabbed clean underwear and one of Edwards shirts and changed into them before sliding into the bed. Edward was quickly putting our stuff away and getting out the things we wanted for the baby when she was born. I had picked out the cutest little outfit for her to wear home. It was a plush cream all in one with matching booties, mittens and a hat. It was warm enough that she doesn't need a jumper.

"You ok baby?" Edward asked as I settled in the bed.

"Yeah. Have you rung your family?" I asked.

"Yeah but I told them to stay away for now. They can come and see her when we are home." he said.

"Good. They can visit once we are settled. I want the kids to get used to the new baby first." I said.

"Yeah. I told them I'd let them know when we are up for visitors." He said kissing my forehead. Another contraction hit and I grasped his hand and buried my head in his chest breathing in and out.

Time progressed quickly and before I knew it I was being told to push. Edward had climbed behind me on the bed and was holding onto my hands and whispering in my ears while I pushed.

"Come on Bella. One last push." Kate said.

"Come on baby. She's nearly here." Edward whispered. I nodded and gritted my teeth before pushing one last time. I fell back against Edward seconds before we heard a loud cry.

"She's here." Edward whispered. "I love you so much Bella." He said. I turned slightly and pressed my lips to his before looking for my baby.

"Does daddy want to cut the cord?" Kate asked. Edward nodded and I leant forward do he could slip out from behind me. Edward cut the cord with shaky hands before they put her on my tummy.

"Hi baby girl." I whispered stroking her hair. She was perfect. A cute little button nose and gorgeous pink lips. Her eyes were a murky blue but I'm sure I can see hints of green in there too. Her hair was a matted dark brown mess on her head. She had ten fingers and ten toes and was perfect. Edwards fingers gently brushed along her hair and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Right we're just going to do her newborn tests and weigh her while you get cleaned up." The nurse said. I nodded and kissed her head before the nurse whisked her away. Kate delivered my placenta and I quickly got showered and cleaned up. When I came out Edward had dressed her in a pink all in one and was cradling her gently.

"Did we pick the right name?" I asked gently climbing into the now clean bed.

"Yeah. Our little Chloe Nicole." He whispered. He bought her over to me and put her in my arms.

"Hi baby. How much did she weigh?"

"6lb 4oz." he said. The nurse came over and asked if I was ready to try breastfeeding. I nodded and she helped me make sure Chloe latched on properly before leaving us too it. Chloe took to feeding easily and drank for a little while before falling asleep. Edward laid her into the plastic cot before crawling into bed with me.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi. Did you text your family?" I asked.

"No I wanted to talk with the kids and Jenna first." He said.

"Good idea. Ring them." I said. He dialled and spoke to Heidi who put the phone on speaker and he did the same.

"Hi everyone." I called.

"Mummy! Is Chloe here?"

"She is sweetie." I replied to Lizzie.

"Yay! A baby sister!" She squealed. I could hear her and Maddie chattering and what sounded like Ethan playing with blocks.

"How much did she weight?" Heidi asked.

"6lb 4oz." Edward told her.

"Do you know when you're getting out of there?" Jenna asked,

"Tomorrow hopefully." I told her.

"Well get some rest and ring us in the morning." Marcus told us.

"Ok see you all tomorrow." Edward said before hanging up. We snuggled down in the bed and I dozed in and out of sleep while Chloe slept peacefully nearby.

-NF-

The rest of the night passed in night feeds and nappy changes. The next morning Kate and the paediatrician were happy for us to take Chloe home. She was feeding well and the doctor had no concerns. I dressed myself in some jeans and a grey knit jumper with some ugg boots before dressing Chloe in her leaving outfit. Edward took a million pictures of us and after strapping her into her car seat we were allowed to leave. Edward drove home slowly and once we got there we went inside with Chloe and I put her in her Moses basket.

"Right I'm going to ring Uncle Marcus. The kids can come home." I said.

"Ok baby. Jenna can drive them home and we can have pizza for dinner tonight yeah?"

"Yeah." I said picking up my phone.

"hello?"

"Hi Marcus. Edward and I are home now so the kids can come and meet their new sister."

"Ok do you want us to bring them or just let Jenna drive them?" he asked.

"Jenna can do it. It's not far." I said. He agreed and said he would pack their stuff and get them on their way. Edward and I cuddled on the sofa while we waited. A little while later I heard Jenna's car pull onto the drive and Edward went out to help her. He warned the girls to be quiet and they crept in and came over to where I was sat with a sleeping Chloe.

"Look guys." I said quietly as Jenna came in with Ethan. They came over to us and looked at the baby.

"Hi Chloe." Lizzie whispered. She stroked her head while Maddie held onto her hand.

"She's adorable." Jenna whispered.

"Yeah she is. Do you want to hold her?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Go wash your hands then sit down ok?" I said. She handed Ethan to Edward and ran off to the kitchen before coming and sitting next to me. I placed Chloe in her arms and she fidgeted a little before settling.

"Oh my god. She is tiny." Jenna whispered playing with her little fingers. I took Ethan who was reaching for me and cuddled him a little while Jenna supervised Maddie and Lizzie playing with Chloe.

The rest of the night was spent eating pizza and spending time as a family. The kids were quickly adapting to the new baby and that night Edward and I put Chloe in her new cot for the first time. We put on the monitor and took the other with us downstairs. We did stories with the kids and put them down for the night.

"Bella? Edward? Can I talk to you?" Jenna asked tapping on our door.

"Of course. Whats up?" I said patting the bed.

"Umm can I go on a date?" she asked.

"Who?"

"His name is Lucas. He started at my school just before Christmas and we have been getting really friendly. He wants to take me to the game on Friday and then out to the cinema and a meal?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." I said.

"I want his mobile number, his parents number and address." Edward chimed in. "And yes you can go." She squealed and hugged him before kissing my cheek and dancing out of the room.

The rest of the night carried on with feeds and changes. Chloe seemed to be getting herself into a routine and we were happy with it.

**Right I have actually updated the blog this week. Or I will in a minute. There are pictures of the nursery, the baby and some scan photos. Please have a look. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been so long! I went on holiday and didn't manage to finish this before I left. Also check the blog for pictures x**

Chapter 16

BPOV

Everyone adapted well to Chloe being in the family and summer was now fading into autumn. Today was my birthday and Esme had asked if we would all go there for a celebratory dinner. I was dressing the kids while we waited for Edward to get back from work. Jenna had just run in from cheer practice and was in the shower while I had the kids in my room. Chloe was sleeping and I would change her last. I dressed Ethan in pair of red jeans, a black and white plaid shirt and a white and black stripped jumper. I slipped some little black shoes on his feet and then let him play with his toys. Lizzie had a stripy dress of varying shades of pink and a grey jumper to wear with some black boots. I had a beige coat for her to wear when we left. Maddie had blue tights and a patterned blue, purple and red dress with a purple coat. I gave her some purple ballet flats to put on and let them go play in their rooms. Chloe woke up and I was feeding her as Edward walked in.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi." I replied pursing my lips for a kiss. Edward happily obliged and kissed Chloe's forehead as well.

"Are the kids ready?"

"Yeah Jenna is doing her hair I think but the girls are ready and so is Ethan. Ill get Chloe ready while you shower and all I need to do is get changed." I told him.

"Ok I'll be ready soon." He replied. I nodded and once I had finished feeding Chloe we went into the nursery and I changed her nappy before dressing her in some red tights, a stripy black and white skirt and a spotty white shirt. She was falling asleep so I took her into my room and laid her on the bed. Maddie and Lizzie were in Jenna's room watching her put on makeup and Ethan was running around upstairs. I quickly pulled on my black skinny jeans and a cream and black lace vest top. I grabbed my black coat and threw it on the bed while I pulled on some black lace shoes. Jenna had dressed in brown skinny jeans and a cream silk top with brown ballet flats.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep. I'll grab Ethan and take the kids downstairs." she told me. I nodded and she went off while I quickly swiped on some mascara and lip gloss. Edward came out dressed in jeans and a grey jumper.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let me put Chloe's coat on her then we can go." I said grabbing the red jacket. I slipped it on her and Edward scooped her up and took her downstairs. I grabbed my coat and bag and followed. Jenna had the girls in their coats and all of them were sat on the sofa.

"Come on then. Let's go." I said. We all piled out and I took Chloe to the car while Edward locked up. The girls climbed into their seats at the very back and Jenna strapped them in before flicking the seat back and sliding into her seat. I strapped Chloe into her car seat and then strapped Ethan in before climbing into my seat.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yep lets go." I said. He started the car and we set off for his mothers.

Once we got there Jenna lifted Ethan out and flicked the seat forward for the girls while I grabbed Chloe. I took her in in the car seat so she could carry on sleeping and we went up to the house. Edward's fingers twined with my free hand and he pulled me close to press his lips to the side of my head. We went inside and saw Lizzie and Maddie chatting with Carlisle while Jenna played with Ethan.

"Hi you two. Happy birthday Bella." Carlisle said leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said as I felt Chloe's car seat being snatched from my hands.

"There's my gorgeous Chloe." Rosalie cooed. I swear I will hit her.

"Rosalie, don't take her out of that seat." I snapped.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because she is asleep and I don't want her to be woken." I said moving the car seat away from her. I don't know what her problem had been recently but since Chloe was born she keeps turning up all the time to see her and trying to overpower me with my own child. She's been urging Edward and I to go out and leave Chloe with her. Not all our children just Chloe and it's really getting on my last nerve.

"I never get to see her. You get her all the time." She whined like a child.

"Rosalie she is my child therefore I will see her all the time. And you do get to see her. You turn up unannounced and uninvited all the time." I said as I lifted a now waking Chloe out of her car seat and stripped her from her coat. I put it in the car seat and held her close, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Now that she is awake can I hold her?" she asked completely disregarding everything I had just told her.

"No." I said bluntly walking out of the room with her and into the kitchen. Esme was in there with Jenna.

"Don't think I didn't see that." I said as Jenna tried to hide the wine she was drinking. "One glass and that's it." I added. She's allowed to drink at these kinds of things. She smiled and pulled out the glass of red wine. "Esme please ask Edward or I before you give her alcohol." I said.

"Of course dear." She said in a way that made me believe she wouldn't.

"Jenna a word please?" I sighed, already ready to go home.

"Sure." I led her into the dining room and closed the door behind us.

"Look you know if you ask you can have a drink, when we are at family things but please make sure you ask Edward or me. Esme won't and we know that but please in future make sure we know first. We are your parents now and I have to act as such." I told her.

"Ok I promise. I was only having a taste. I haven't had red wine before." She said.

"That's fine but make sure we know. If anything happens to you Edward and I firstly if you end up in hospital I need to be able to tell them what and how much you've had and secondly we are responsible and accountable for you ok?" I said.

"Ok. I didn't really like it anyway. It's given me a headache." She moaned.

"There is asprin in my bag." I told her. "How much did you have?"

"One mouthful I promise."

"Ok take an asprin and then go to bed when we get home." I told her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. I gently combed through her hair with the hand that wasn't holding Chloe and kissed the side of her head.

"Come on. Lets do this. I'm probably going to kill someone by the end of the night." I said. She laughed and led the way out of the room.

Rosalie was sat with Alice on the sofa and their heads were close together as they whispered, probably about me. I walked over to where Edward was sat and dropped onto the arm of the chair he was in. Emmet and Jasper must have been off with Carlisle as they were all missing while Edward kept an eye on the kids. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap and I resituated a nearly sleeping Chloe so her head was on my shoulder, facing her father. He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a little while before pulling me closer to his chest.

"Aww Bella! Why didn't you put her in the cute dress I got for tonight?" Alice whined.

"Because it's cold Alice. I'm dressing my child practically." I told her sharply. They were really pushing my last nerve and I could see myself not making it through dinner.

"But she would have looked so much cuter."

"And would have gotten sick. She isn't even two months old. I have to look out for her wellbeing and she looks fine in her layered outfit. You don't have kids so clearly you don't get it." I told her before settling back into Edward.

"Can I hold her now?" Rosalie asked.

"No I just got her back to sleep." I said. Normally I wouldn't mind but she is seriously pissed me off tonight as well as Alice.

After the wedding incident we never really rebuilt a perfect relationship with Edwards family, or more specifically the women. They may try not to but they are too controlling. I'm not being told how to dress my child by anyone. Especially someone who has never had a child.

I cuddled closer to Edward and he moved my top away so he could touch my skin on my back to calm me down.

"Shh it's fine. Ignore them." he whispered into my ear before nudging my head down to kiss my forehead.

"Mummy look!" Lizzie giggled. She had dressed her dolly up and was proud of herself for doing it alone.

"Well done baby." I said brightly with a genuine smile. Ethan wandered over and climbed into Edward's lap and cuddled against us. Jenna was texting on her phone. I'm assuming Lucas. Their date had gone extremely well and we had met the young man. He seemed very nice and seemed to care a great deal about Jenna. His mother was very nice and we spoke regularly. It seemed to be a match made in high school heaven. He was the new football quarterback and captain of the basketball and baseball teams and she was head cheerleader. Apparently they ruled the school but both kept up their grades which was one of Jenna's rules. Her grades slip and we take away her car. We hadn't had to do it yet and I don't think we ever will have to. Hopefully.

"Tell Lucas you'll ring him later and put it away please." I said nudging her with my foot. She smiled and rattled off a quick message before putting it away as I had told her before playing with the girls. I settled my head into Edward's neck while Chloe slept on me and Ethan played with a truck, running it along the arm of the sofa. I pressed my lips to his throat gently before pulling back. He smiled faintly and carried on running his fingers along the skin of my lower back.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"No." I whispered back.

"Ethan go play with Jenna?" Edward asked. She turned and pulled him onto the floor to play with her while Edward took Chloe and placed her in the car seat at his feet. She whimpered slightly but he rocked the seat with his foot and she settled down. I saw Rosalie eying up the car seat but ignored her. She will stay away. If I have to force her. Edward rearranged me so I was in a better position in his lap and guided my face to his. His lips pressed to mine and we kissed softly for a little while before he pulled back.

"Better?"

"A little. I know they are your family but they are seriously doing my head in. Your mother gave Jenna wine without asking us and then pretty much disregarded me when I asked her to check with me or you first. That pissed me off." I said quietly so only he could hear me. "Rosalie is getting on my last nerve. If she wants to fawn all over a child then she needs to have her own and leave ours alone. It's up to us what we do with Chloe and who holds her." I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I get where you're coming from. Did she sleep better today?" he asked. We hadn't had a good night last night as Chloe seemed to not want to sleep at all.

"A little, but she still needs to catch up. Which is why I want to let her sleep now. I'm sure the fact that I haven't slept properly isn't helping my mood or the way I'm handling them." I said.

"You're fine. They need to back off. Chloe is our child like you said. If they don't stop I'll have a word ok?" he said. I nodded. "You're not really up for this are you?"

"No I'm not I'm sorry. I'd rather be at home with us all in jammies eating Chinese and watching a bad Disney film." I said. He laughed.

"Me too. If they don't back off we will leave ok?"

"No we don't have to. They are your family."

"You seem to forget that you are my top priority Bella. You and our children. Not my siblings." He said. I nodded and relaxed into him a little more. I could feel his leg bouncing as he rocked the car seat and it was lulling me to sleep a little.

"So Bella seeing as you aren't holding Chloe why can't Rose or I hold her?" Alice snarked. "She is our niece."

"Alice you can't hold her because Bella and I said no. Chloe didn't sleep well last night and she needs to get her sleep now. Therefore I don't want her disturbed at all." Edward said sharply.

"Now stop or we will go home and you wont see her at all." He added.

"That's ridiculous Edward. I don't see how us holding her will make a difference." Rose added.

"You wouldn't you and Alice don't have kids. Chloe is our child therefore it is our decision and now we are going home with her. When you two have seriously apologised then we can talk about you coming to see everyone again. Until then don't turn up whenever you feel like it as you aren't welcome." Edward snapped. He tapped my hip and I stood, checking Chloe was properly strapped in before covering her with a blanket as Edward went to the kitchen. I didn't want to risk waking her to put on a coat.

"Jenna grab the girls coats please." I said quietly. She nodded and did as I said, helping them into them and slipping their shoes on. I lifted Ethan onto my hip and grasped the car seat while Jenna got my bag and the changing bag. I turned and left Rosalie and Alice sitting there dumbstruck and went out to the car. Jenna got the girls in while I got Chloe and Ethan in the car before closing the door.

"Wait here." I told Jenna. She nodded and waited by the car. I went back inside to get Edward. He was talking with his family, more specifically the women, and he didn't look happy.

"What you have to realise is that they are our children. Therefore if we don't want Jenna to have alcohol that's up to us. And if we want Chloe to be left to sleep then that's also our decision. Not yours. No means no Rosalie and you should have dropped it." Edward said. I made myself known and he turned and smiled briefly at me before turning back. "We are going. We had a rough night with Chloe and we don't need you second guessing our every move." He said before coming over to me. I slid my hand into his and we left together.

"You drive." I said handing him the keys. I pulled my phone out and called for the Chinese and we picked it up on the way home.

"Right go and change into your PJs and we can watch a film." I told the girls as we got in. Jenna, Lizzie and Maddie ran upstairs while Edward and I took Ethan and Chloe up. I changed Chloe into a cream all in one and laid her in her cot before turning the light off and leaving her in the cot sleeping. I went into mine and Edward's room and pulled on some grey trousers and pink vest top before going to see where Edward was.

"Come on Ethan." He was saying. I saw the two of them walk out of his bedroom and into the hallway.

"Mama!" he giggled running over. I scooped him up and pressed kissed all over his face.

"Come on monkey. Lets go get a good spot while daddy changes." I said. We went downstairs and Jenna was in the kitchen plating up dinner. The girls were at the shelves looking at the films we had.

"Beauty and the beast." Maddie said. Lizzie nodded and they put back the other ones they had picked out. I grabbed each of their plates from Jenna and put them on the coffee table with some cutlery.

"Here eat your dinner." I told them. They sat behind the table and began eating as I placed ethans there too.

"Come on Edward." I called. He came down the stairs with Chloe in his arms.

"She didn't want to miss out clearly." He said. She was awake and cuddled into her daddy's shoulder.

"Cool. Well Jenna dished up dinner." I said as I grabbed our plates. Jenna climbed into the armchair with a blanket and her dinner while Edward, Chloe and I cuddled on the sofa. Once he had finished his dinner Ethan climbed into Jenna's lap and cuddled with her under a blanket while Maddie and Lizzie grabbed some large pillows and blankets and laid in front of the TV. Chloe needed a feed and I breastfed her on the sofa while we watched the film. Once she was asleep again I laid her in the Moses Basket we kept downstairs and laid down with Edward on the sofa. He was stretched out along the back of the sofa while I was in front of him. I turned to face his chest and closed my eyes. He kissed along my brow bone before I moved to lay my head against his neck. One of my hands moved under his shirt to rest on his back while his played with the hem of my t shirt. I could hear both of our phones vibrating from the table where we had thrown them but instead decided to ignore the calls. It would only be Edward's family and I'm too tired for that right now.

I dozed in and out of sleep while the kids watched their film. Ethan had fallen asleep on Jenna, who was also sleeping and the girls didn't make it to the end of the film.

"Come on, lets get them all to bed." I murmured sleepily, even though I didn't move. Edward made some noise in agreement but also stayed where he was. Eventually we moved and grabbed a girl each. Once we got them settled in their beds I woke Jenna and Edward took Ethan up to his cot. I grabbed Chloe and guided Jenna up to her room. She crawled into her bed and I took Chloe down to her nursery. I covered her with her blanket and left her to sleep, going into mine and Edward's room. I crawled into the bed and waited for him to come. Once he slipped into bed with me we snuggled together and fell quickly to sleep.

-NF-

The next few days passed quietly. Chloe settled back into her routine so everyone was sleeping properly at night. Edward and I had decided to redecorate Ethans room and get him a bed now and take away his cot. At the age of two and a half it was definitely overdue and I wanted to get him out of nappies soon. This seemed like the logical first step. So on Friday while the kids were at school we started. We went to the local furniture shop where we had got the stuff from before we moved in together and had another look around. We found a set we liked and ordered it to be delivered that afternoon before going back home. We dropped Ethan with Aunt Heidi so he would be surprised later on and then went home to carry on. Chloe slept in her room through most of the work and due to a lack of distractions we got through it quickly. We bought some thick white paint to go over the red and grey and left it to dry while we put the furniture together in the middle of the room. The bed, chest of drawers and wardrobe went together quickly before we stopped to eat. I fed Chloe and we played with her for a little while before she wore herself back out and went back to sleep. The paint was nearly dry so Edward started on the mural we wanted to do in the corner and I cleaned up from earlier. I put up a few pictures and shelves we wanted to dot around the place before Edward finished the tree mural in the corner of the room. Once that was done, thankfully with quick drying paint, Edward and I moved the furniture into the right place. I made the bed with his new sheets while Edward wiped everything down and we put all his clothes away.

"Done." I said proudly as we looked on from the doorway.

"Right I'll go get the girls from school and we can grab Ethan on our way home." Edward said.

"Ok. Love you." I said kissing his lips gently.

"I love you too." He replied kissing me again before running off. I fed and played with Chloe while we waited for them to get home. I heard Jenna's car pull up first and she came inside.

"Hiya. How was your day?" I asked.

"Good. My teacher was impressed with my English essay." She said.

"Was it graded?" I asked.

"Yeah I got an A." she said happily as she wandered through to the kitchen. She came back in with a glass of water and a cookie.

"Hi Chloe!" she said scooping her up, after putting down her drink. She played with her on the sofa while I sorted a snack out for the kids. I heard the front door open and the girls come running in. I looked out to see Edward carrying a sleepy Ethan.

"He looks wrecked." I said taking in his droopy eyes and red cheeks.

"Marcus took him to the park." Edward said byway of an explanation.

"Oh he'll sleep well tonight then." I said. Edward nodded and handed him to me before taking the fruit and crackers I had cut up to the girls. Ethan cuddled into my neck while he woke himself up properly. Once he was more alert he had some snack and a drink.

"Why don't we show him his room?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Jenna are you ok with Chloe?" I asked.

"She's asleep. I put her in the Moses Basket." She said.

"Ok we're going to show Ethan his big boy room so can you stay here and keep an eye on the others?" I asked. She nodded and we took Ethan upstairs.

"Look Ethan. This is your new room." I said walking in with him. He squealed excitedly and wriggled in my arms to go down.

"Mine?" he asked.

"Yep all yours." I told him. He giggled and ran round the room excitedly looking at everything.

"Do you like it Eth?" Edward asked pulling me back to his chest.

"Yeah!" he said jumping on the bed. I laughed at his excitement. We played in his room for a little while before I went down to make dinner.

I threw together some chicken and potatoes for dinner and after dishing it up called all the kids to the table. We all sat down and ate before I cleared away and Edward supervised homework.

Ethan was excited to sleep in his new bed and once I had fitted the rails to keep him in he climbed in to the bed with a smile.

"Ok now stay in bed and sleep ok?" I said. He nodded and rolled onto one side. I kissed his forehead and left him to sleep, closing the new gate across his door and pulling the door up a little. The gate was to stop him using the new freedom the bed gave him to explore at night. Chloe was already sleeping in her room and Edward was getting the girls into bed so I decided to go and shower. The warm water relaxed me from the work of decorating and I took the time to shave and exfoliate. I climbed out and wrapped up in a towel before changing.

A little while later Edward came in and crawled into bed with me.

"Hi." He whispered hovering over me.

"Hi." I replied softly. He ducked down and pressed his lips to mine. My hand tangled in the hair at the base of his neck to tug him closer. He pulled away and flipped us over to hug me to his chest.

"Do you want more kids?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I think so. Do you?"

"Definitely. I want hundreds."

"Woah. Not a chance." I laughed.

"I'm joking. As many as your willing to go through." He said.

"Maybe one or two more?" I said.

"Yeah. When?"

"Well Chloe is 4 months now. I don't really want another until we have Ethan settled in pre-school. He starts that in September so maybe after that." I asked. We had looked at Ethan's pre school and it was a nice place. He would be there three mornings a week, Monday to Wednesday from 9 till one.

"Ok so do you want to try then?" he asked.

"Sure. Chloe will be coming up for one so everything should be easier." I said.

"Good. We should practice though. It's been a while since I got you pregnant." He said rolling on top of me.

We practiced multiple times that night!

-NF-

Thankfully everyday progressed easily. Chloe was now smiling and building up her own little personality. She sat up unsupported which was fast for her age but I believed she was learning from her older siblings. She loved her daddy completely and smiles everytime he comes in the room and scoops her up.

Christmas was a quiet affair at home. Well as quiet as Christmas with four kids can be. Chloe loved the paper more than the many presents she got and all the kids were thoroughly spoilt. Jenna got a new laptop and ipad and was thrilled with her presents. The girls got all the toys they had asked for and Edward also decided to get them something extra.

So on December 25th 2012 the family gained a new furry addition.

Luca, the cute golden lab puppy joined our family and the kids fell in love. He fit in perfectly and we all loved him to pieces. He loved running round the garden with Ethan kicking the ball. He loved going for walks with Jenna and being brushed by the girls. He was fiercely protective of Chloe and slept outside her bedroom door at night and was never far away during the day. It was cute watching them interact. The funniest thing was if she had a cartoon she liked and would sit on the floor watching it he would stretch out behind her and she would lay back on his tummy. Jenna had him well trained and he was so well tempered he was perfect.

Edwards family had apologised but I had warned them we wouldn't be close again. We saw them on birthday and Christmas and that's it and I was happy with it, as was Edward.

Ethan was now toilet trained. I was dreading it but he took to it really well. 4 days and he was dry all day and night. I was very proud and he was rewarded with sweets. Edward and I also decided that before I got pregnant again we wanted to move to a bigger house. We were looking around for a larger house to move into. The problem is we are limited when we come to where. It needs to be near the kids school, near Edward's work and accessible for other important things. We had looked at lots of houses but still hadn't found one I liked. I wanted to ideally have 8 bedrooms. We needed 6 and I didn't ever want to move again so we needed the extra room.

Chloe was progressing all the time. She crawled at 7 months and was now moving quick. The house was quickly baby proofed for her. Luca was getting bigger all the time and still in love with the kiddies.

In other news apparently the reason Rosalie was always all over Chloe is because she had recently found out that she can't biologically have children. Alice apparently can and was pregnant. We found all this out from Emmet who was still relatively close to Edward. He said he didn't agree with the actions of the family and didn't want to lose his brother over it. Apparently him and Rosalie had been looking into adoption but had been denied a few times after the interview stage. He said it was causing large amounts of tension between them and even Alice had said she was getting a little over the top. A little while after Emmet told us Alice was pregnant she rang and asked if I would have lunch with her. I agreed and we decided to meet at a park near my house. Being in public will ensure she behaves and I'll have the kids with me so the park will keep them distracted.

It was now the end of March and thankfully was beginning to get warmer. It wasn't hot yet but no need to be completely wrapped up all the time. I dressed Chloe in black tights, pink bubble shorts and a white top with a black and white stripy cardigan. At nearly nine months she was now crawling easily and could cruise on the furniture. It wouldn't be long before the little munchkin was walking and running everywhere. Ethan I dressed in khaki trousers and a grey shirt with a checked overlay and a dark grey coat in case he got cold. Maddie and Lizzie now dressed themselves and thankfully today they dressed sensibly. Both girls were coming up for 7 now and were so grown up. Lizzie more so than Maddie. Lizzie had dressed in light grey jeans and a pink shirt with a brown cardigan and some gold dolly shoes. Maddie was in grey tights, denim shorts and an animal print shirt with her coat over the top. She paired it with little brown booties.

"Right lets go." I yelled up the stairs as I bounced Chloe on my hip.

"I'm coming!" Jenna said dancing down the stairs. She was in jeans and a longsleeved white shirt.

"Ok if you like." I said. She grabbed some trainers and slipped them on as the kids thundered down the stairs. I grabbed Chloe's buggy and sat her in it before leading the kids out. We walked down to the park with Maddie and Ethan running ahead and Lizzie sitting on Jenna's back while I pushed Chloe. I had said we could meet at 1130. That gave us an hour before I had to feed the kids and put Ethan and Chloe down for a nap. We got to the park and the kids ran off to their favourite things while Jenna and I set up a blanket to sit on. I lifted Chloe out and sat her on the blanket with some toys while Jenna took Ethan on the swings. A little while after we got there Alice walked into the park and came over to where I was sat with Chloe.

"Hi Bella." She said softly, lowering herself to the blanket. She was four months pregnant but due to her slight form there was a distinct bump already.

"Hi Alice." I said as Chloe crawled to me and wrapped her arms round my neck. I lifted her into my lap and she cuddled close for a minute before turning to lay her back against my chest.

"Why did you want to meet?" I asked as I ran my fingers through Chloe's soft hair. It was getting longer and fuller now and we both enjoyed it when I played with it.

"Umm, I wanted to apologise. Sincerely this time. I think I allowed Rosalie to affect my opinion of you and my behaviour to you. That isn't an excuse but I wanted to apologise. She has really changed and I hadn't noticed how much until I got pregnant. She is really controlling. Maybe to the point of being obsessed. When they got denied another adoption she really started controlling what I did. Telling me what I can and can't eat, how I should plan the nursery, where to buy clothes, which buggy. It really started to get on my nerves. Then I realised I did the same thing to you all the time and I felt so guilty. I was hoping we could try and rebuild a relationship. It would be nice to have someone to turn to when I need help or advice. I'm new to this whole motherhood thing but you do it so easily it would be nice to be able to talk to you about things." She said.

"Umm ok. Thank you for apologising. I think you may be right about Rosalie and she does seem to be slightly obsessed. It's why I won't allow her around my children and definitely never alone. You need to understand that as well though. We can work on building a relationship but Rosalie needs to be kept in check. She seems to be unstable and I won't have that near my children at all."

"No that's fine. I don't know that I will want her around mine. I know I don't know what I'm doing. I will need help I have no idea how to look after kids and I think she would take over if it appeared I didn't know what I'm doing." She said.

"You have to be firm with her." I said. "I don't take her crap ever. You need to start doing the same."

"I know but it's hard I guess." She said as I gave Chloe her drink. She drank the water from the sippy cup as Alice and I talked. She explained a few other things and I tried to advise her as best I could.

"Right we need to go. The kids need to eat and Chloe and Ethan need to sleep." I said as I stood with Chloe. I settled her into the pushchair and strapped her in before covering her with her blanket.

"Ok. Thank you for meeting with me. You didn't have too." She said as I pulled her off the floor.

"That's ok. Maybe we could do lunch at some point." I said.

"That would be nice. With Edward and Jasper too maybe." She added.

"Sure." I said. We said bye and I gathered up the kids and Jenna and we headed home.

"Pasta for lunch?" I asked as we took our jackets off.

"Yes please!" Maddie said excitedly.

"Ok you go play it should be ready in about 15 minutes." I said. The kids went out to the garden and played while I cooked lunch. Chloe was playing in the living room where I could see her and Jenna had gone out to meet Lucas for lunch. We had lunch and Chloe and Ethan had a sleep while the girls and I painted pictures.

"Baby!" Edward called as he came into the house. Chloe and Ethan were up, although Chloe was still sleepy and nuzzling into my neck while the others drew at the table.

"Yeah?" I called turning to see him rushing towards me. Chloe spotted him and reached her arms out as he approached. He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead before leaning over to kiss me.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" I asked as he pulled back.

"I may have found us a house." he replied. I squealed happily and threw my arms round his neck.

"Really?"

"Yep. We can go and look at it later if you want." He said. I smiled and pressed my lips to his again.

We did end up going that night with all the kids and everyone loved it. The kids were picking out their rooms already and I had fallen in love with the kitchen. Edward put an offer in and it was accepted immediately. The previous owners were having to move away and wanted a quick sale. This also meant we could move in quicker than expected and were scheduled to move in two weeks!

**Ok I had to end it somewhere and that seemed as good a place as any. Next chapter we move in! I don't really have a plan for this so it will end when I feel we are at a good place. In the meantime if you have anything you want to me to write for the family to experience or go through let me know and I'll see what I can do. xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Moving houses is stressful when its just you but add in all the kids and I'm surprised I haven't pulled all my hair out yet. I packed the house up while the kids were at school trying to get as much done as possible. Jenna was responsible for her own bedroom and she knew that but as far as I could tell most of her stuff was done. We already had the keys to the house but we had decorators in doing all the work before we moved in. They estimated they would be done within two weeks and we could move in then. This meant our scheduled move in day was in 2 days time. The house was pretty much done but I have no intention of letting the kids in until the paint is completely dry.

"Right so tomorrow your going to be at the house to oversee the furniture being bought in right?" Edward asked as he moved a large box.

"Yeah. Alice is going to have Chloe while the others are at school." I said.

"Ok baby. Well I'll pick the kids up from school. Is Alice getting Ethan?"

"Yeah she will." I said.

"Ok, I think we're done for now. Lets go sort dinner for the kids." he said. I looked round the room and nodded. We were nearly done. I had packed as much of the kids stuff as I could. Any clothes they wouldn't need soon went into boxes, toys they don't regularly play with also got packed away. All the books, DVD's and pictures were in boxes waiting to be moved. The house was empty and it was odd. There weren't kids toys to trip over at every corner, or crayons under the sofa. All our pictures were gone and the house just seemed bare. The kids sat down with their pasta and excitedly chattered about the new house. I hadn't told them what their rooms looked like but I had let them pick the colours. This meant they got a bit of a surprise on Wednesday when we moved in. Lizzie had picked cream and purple and Maddie pink and white. Ethan had just responded with an enthusiastic 'Spiderman!' so we worked with that. Chloe was getting a new nursery and Jenna had designed her room herself.

Once the kids were in bed Edward and I didn't stay up long. Tomorrow would be a long day and we'd need the sleep.

The next morning I quickly got the kids ready and dropped Lizzie and Maddie at school, Ethan at pre school and met Alice at mine and Edward's old house with chloe. She was now nearly 6 months pregnant and getting very big.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"My back hurts but its not too bad." she said.

"Good well I have my phone if you need me." I said. She waved me off and after kissing Chloe goodbye and reminding Alice what time to get Ethan I set off for the new house. I pulled up at the same time as the furniture guys who were moving the stuff in. They were to bring everything in and assemble it before putting it in the correct place.

The morning flew by and I shouted instructions for where everything was to go. At lunch I made bacon and sausage sandwiches for everyone before we all got back to work. Their hard work meant that all the furniture was in and in the right place. They even bought in all the boxes of stuff I had packed at home, two of them going off in an empty van to get it all. I thanked them all and once they left started to unpack all the small stuff. The pictures were put up on the mantle, cushions thrown on the sofa. I then got to work on the kitchen. Everything had a place in the kitchen or adjoining pantry and I was determined it would stay that way. Once everything was put away and the boxes crushed and piled up I started in mine and Edward's bedroom. Our room was on the ground floor, just off the side of the kitchen. It was massive and we loved it. The walls were in a soft cream colour and there was a large kingsized bed in the middle of the far wall. I put up the patterned yellow curtains and then put the cream bedding on the bed with the yellow cushions. The lamps were put out and plugged in and I quickly hung up all our clothes in the wardrobe. When I had packed them I left them all on the hangers so I didn't have to redo it here so it cut down the time drastically. Our folded clothes were put in drawers before I decided to move into the bathroom. I put all our stuff away in the right places and gave everything a good wipe over before going to have a drink.

There was a knock on the door as I finished my bottle of water. A look at my phone showed it was probably Jenna. I had told her to come here straight from school to help me unpack. I quickly opened the door and a grinning Jenna bounced past me, kissing me on the cheek.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

"Why don't you sort your room. I've done down here and I just need to do upstairs now." I said.

"Ok. I'll be in there, when I'm done I'll come and help you." she said. I nodded and we went upstairs. Jennas room was the first door on the left while Lizzie was first on the right. I went into her room and grabbed the new bedding and started to make the bed. Her room had been painted cream and had purple accents. The bed itself was purple leather with purple sheets. Once her bed was made I put the rug out and then started putting the little bits around the room. I put the lamps out and all her little ornaments before starting on her clothes. I was working quick because ideally we want to sleep here tonight. Her clothes were put away and once everything was sorted and the boxes were stacked in the hallway I went into the ensuite bathroom that she would be sharing with Maddie and put all their towels and toiletries away. Once it was all sorted I carried on into Maddie's bedroom. Her room was more obviously girly. It was pink. Very pink. I made her bed and put the cushions on her window seat before putting her lamps on the side tables and putting her clothes away.

"Right I'm done, where do you want me?" Jenna asked, coming out of her room now in shorts and a button up instead of the jeans and t shirt she had worn to school.

"Why don't you start on Ethan's room? I'm gonna do Chloe's then we'll be done." I said.

"Ok is his stuff in their already?" she asked.

"Yeah." she went off and I walked to Chloe's room and started in there. I made the cot up and hung the pink curtains before putting away her nappies and clothes. Once her room was sorted I went to look in on Jenna. She was pretty much done. Ethan's room was definitely the most impressive. There were large murals on the walls, one wall had Spiderman on it while the opposite wall was buzz light-year and Mr Incredible. It looked amazing and Jenna had put on the Spiderman bedding and was putting his clothes away.

"Right I think were pretty much done." I said helping her put away his shoes.

"Good I'm exhausted." she laughed.

"I'm gonna ring Edward and get him to come with the kids. They will have had dinner and once their in bed we can order a pizza ok?" I said.

"Ok I'm gonna have a shower and stuff." She said.

"Ok I'll be downstairs." I said before we both left Ethans room. There were two more rooms on this floor and the potential to convert the attic but we decided we probably wouldn't need to bother with it.

I went downstairs and grabbed my phone, ringing Edward.

"Hi baby, you finished?" Edward asked.

"Yeah everything is done. Do you wanna bring the kids now? We can get them bathed and into bed here tonight." I said happily as I dropped onto the sofa.

"Ok I'll load them into the car and we'll come over. Is there anything else I need to bring?" he asked.

"If there are any boxes that are meant to be here bring them but other than that no." I said.

"Ok, we'll be there soon." he said.

"Ok love you."

"Love you too."

I went into the kitchen and checked that we had food for breakfast and the kids lunch tomorrow before deciding to sort through the DVD's and put them all away. I heard the front gates swing open and the car pull onto the drive and went to help Edward get the kids out of the car. It was 6pm and we would need to start getting them all into bed soon.

"Hi baby." Edward said kissing me softly.

"Hi. Missed you." I said hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too." he said tiredly. I pulled back to look into his eyes. There was a layer of sadness under the tiredness. My brows furrowed and he threw me a sad smile before kissing my forehead.

"Later." he whispered against my brow. I nodded and we started getting the kids out of the car. I lifted Chloe onto my hip and kissed her forehead gently before letting the girls out while Edward got Ethan. I let Luca out and he ran off with the girls going inside followed by Ethan at a slightly slower pace while Edward and I followed with Chloe. The kids were all excitedly running around downstairs looking at everything and excitedly chatting together.

"Do you want to see your rooms?" I asked. They all nodded happily. Luca followed us up the stairs and started nosing around.

"Ok come on then." I said leading them upstairs. Lizzie ran into her room happily looking at all her new things and then threw herself on to her bed.

"I love it mama!" she said happily playing with her teddy bear.

"I'm glad. Come on Maddie." I said. Edward had taken Ethan to his room and I could hear his excited chattering. I opened Maddie's door and she went in to have a look around. Her toys were all put in a box in one corner and she had most of them out in minutes.

"Do you like it?" I asked as Chloe rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah its really pretty." she smiled.

"Ok well you play in here and bath time is in an hour ok?" I said.

"Ok mama." she replied. I went to see Edward and Ethan looking round his room.

"Do you like it baby?" I asked.

"Yeah mama, spiderman is so cool!" he said happily as he made the figurine in his hand fly as he stood on the bed.

"Ok baby. Edward I'm gonna get Chloe in the bath and then to sleep. You ok to sort Ethan?"

"Of course. Are the girls in their rooms?" he asked.

"Yeah they're playing until bath time." I said. He nodded and I took Chloe into her nursery. I put her on the floor and she crawled over to her toy box while I sorted pjs and nappies for bedtime. I put the bath on for her and once it was the right height and temperature I stripped Chloe from her clothes and put her in the warm water with some bath toys. She happily splashed around in the water for a while before I washed her up and scooped her out and wrapped her in a towel. I dried her off and took her into the nursery where I laid her on the changing mat. I quickly applied her body cream and then dressed her in her pyjamas. I settled into the large armchair and unbuttoned my blouse so Chloe could latch on. At 8 months I still breast fed and would do until she was at least a year old. Her hand rested on top of my breast as she drank hungrily. I gently played with her soft curls as she drank and once she had drained the first breast I quickly swapped her over to the other one. She finished her feed and I watched her sleepy eyes droop repeatedly. Edward appeared at the door as I buttoned my shirt back up and gently lifted her off my lap. He kissed her forehead, whispering his love for her before laying her into her cot.

"Ethans waiting for you to say goodnight." Edward said as I stood behind him. "I'm gonna get the girls into their bath ok?" he said.

"Ok baby. I'll get him down and then come and help you." I said.

"Ok sweetheart." he said kissing my forehead. "I want to talk to you about something in a little bit ok?" he said.

"Ok baby, when we go to bed yeah?"

"Ok." he said hugging me tightly before leaving to go across the hall. I gently tucked Chloe in and then checked the curtains were drawn before turning the nightlight on and leaving the room. I stepped over Luca and went down to Ethan's room and he was laying in his bed with his sippy of warm milk.

"Hey baby." I said crawling on his bed to lay next to him.

"Sleepy mama." he said softly. I gently pulled him into my arms and kissed his forehead. He finished his drink and I moved the cup away.

"Night night baby. Mama loves you." I whispered. He snuggled closer before falling asleep. I gently slipped out of his bed and grabbed the cup before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. I went down the hall and into the girls bathroom where I could hear them splashing around in the bath. Edward was washing the shampoo out of Lizzie's hair while Maddie played in the water.

"Can I get out now mama." Maddie said standing.

"She's clean so yeah." Edward said. I wrapped her in a towel and lifted her out of the water. We went into her room and I helped her into her pyjamas before brushing through her hair and plaiting it together to try and stop it tangling.

"I'm gonna get your milk ok then you can go to sleep." I said kissing her forehead before quickly going downstairs. I filled their cups with milk and heated it through before going back upstairs. Both girls were laying in Maddie's bed one on each of Edward's sides as he read them beauty and the beast. I gave each girls their cups and a kiss before leaving the three of them too it. Chloe and Ethan were now sleeping and Jenna was doing some work on her laptop.

"I'm gonna order the pizza now ok?"

"Sure why don't I go collect it? It will be quicker than waiting for delivery." she said.

"Ok that's fine." I said as she stood to get a jumper. Edward was coming out of Lizzie's room as I pulled her door up.

"They asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah both are out and I put Lizzie in her room."

"Ok well I'm gonna order us pizza and Jenna has said she'll go and get it." I said.

"Ok I'm gonna have a shower." he said kissing my forehead. He went into our room while I placed our order. It would be ready for collection in ten minutes so Jenna set off for it with the money. I went out to the car and grabbed the last few things we needed to get in. Luca's bed went at the top of the stairs in the little seating area that overlooked the living room and I put the last few kitchen things in the kitchen and pantry. There was a load of washing that needed doing and I threw it in the machine just as Jenna got back with the pizza.

"Hey put it on the table while I get Edward." I said. She nodded and I went into the bedroom to find Edward. He was in his lounge pants and was running the towel through his hair.

"Dinners here." I said softly closing the door behind myself.

"Ok I'm coming now." he said giving me a halfhearted smile.

"You ok?" I asked softly.

"Yeah I guess I'm just tired baby." he said. I nodded and kissed him softly before we went out to have dinner. Jenna went to bed early as did Edward and I. We cuddled under the covers for a while before I decided to confront him.

"Tell me." I said softly.

"I don't know. I was talking to Jasper earlier and he was getting all excited about all the things their doing for the baby and I guess I was just feeling a little jealous." he said.

"Jealous? Why are you jealous?" I asked turning to look at his face.

"I dunno. I liked when we had Chloe and we were preparing for her. It was exciting and I guess I miss it a little." he said. I smiled and moved so I was straddling his lap.

"You want us to have another baby?" I said as I rested our foreheads together. His hands dropped to my hips and he nodded.

"Ok." I shrugged.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Sure. I want another baby. Shopping for Chloe's room made me broody again." I said. Edward smiled and flipped us over kissing me roughly.

Baby making started that night.

And the next

And the next

And the next

-NF-

Alice had a baby shower but instead of it being just women, as is tradition, she had everyone there. Edward and I got her a bassinet for the baby. Jenna bought a load of clothes and blankets and the kids gave her cute little onesie's. They all had cute slogans on.

"Thanks for coming." Alice said hugging me tight.

"Of course." I said readjusting Chloe on my hip. Alice chatted excitedly about the nursery plans. They hadn't been able to find out the sex yet as the baby wouldn't cooperate so the nursery was going to be neutral.

"And we bought cushions in blue and pink so when the baby gets here we can accessorise to make it more…" Alice trailed off. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rosalie standing right behind me. She was cooing at my daughter and I turned so Chloe was facing away.

"Hello Rosalie." I said coolly.

"Bella." she said disinterestedly. "Hi baby. How are you? Auntie Rosie misses you!" She cooed at my daughter who seemed to cringe away and buried her face into my neck. I rubbed my hand up and down her back and kissed her forehead gently.

"Back off Rosalie your making her uncomfortable." I said. She snorted at me and took a step back. I felt a large hand on my back and relaxed back into Edward's chest.

"Rosalie." he greeted disinterestedly as he kissed the top of my head and Chloe's cheek. She smiled at her daddy and held her arms out to him. She cuddled into his chest and gripped his shirt in her hands.

"Edward." she replied. "I was just telling the girls how much I had missed seeing Chloe. She's grown up so much." she said.

"Yeah well remember you have other nieces and nephews." Edward said pulling me into his side.

"Of course I remember." she snorted.

"Well you havent asked about any of them." I said as Ethan slammed into my legs. "Hey buddy." I said lifting him up. He was getting tired. As was Chloe. "Sleepy?" I asked.

"No mama." he said unconvincingly.

"Ok then." I said as he rested his head on my shoulders. "We should get the buggys and lay them down." I said to Edward, ignoring Rosalie's presence.

"Ooh I'll hold Chloe while you go." she offered holding her arms out.

"No she's fine." I said quickly. She huffed childishly. We took the kids with us out to the car and grabbed their buggies, laying them down to sleep. As much as Ethan protested he was practically asleep as we went back into the hall. Edward and I went to sit at a table with them and I turned the buggies away to face the wall so they weren't interrupted and then settled in Edward's lap. He held me tightly and buried his face into my neck.

"We're gonna need a bigger car." I said.

"Yeah space is getting a little tight. Even more so if you get pregnant." Edward agreed. "We can look online later." he said

"Ok. I'm tired." I moaned settling my head into the crook of his neck.

"Me too baby." he whispered. I made sure I could see both Lizzie and Maddie at all times while we were there but they were happily playing with some other kids who were here.

Eventually the party started winding down and everyone started leaving. Chloe and Ethan were awake and Edward fed Chloe a bottle while Ethan had some water to wake a little. When they were done we loaded our kids into the car and set off for home. We got back and decided to just chill at home for the rest of the day. Edward and I looked online at larger cars and I decided I liked the Honda pilot. It had 8 seats and looked to be roomy enough for all the kids.

"Theres a dealership not far from here. I'm gonna ring and see if they have any in." Edward said tapping some numbers into his phone. He spoke with the sales man who said they had one left with the specs we wanted and he could hold it for the afternoon but that was it. Jenna stayed with the kids while Edward and I went to get the car. After signing on the dotted line and handing over a cheque I drove my new car home. I parked up on the driveway and Edward offered to move the car seats from my old car to my new car while I sorted dinner. I left him to it with a kiss and went inside to put together some pasta for the kids.

That evening was very relaxed and after watching a movie with the kids we sent them all off to bed and Edward and I carried on trying to make a baby.

-NF-

The next few weeks passed quickly and it managed to get round the family that Edward and I were trying for another baby. Alice was very excited and we had grown close during her pregnancy and I did think of her as a friend. There were limits though as to how much I could handle from her. She knew her exuberance tended to annoy me and tried to tone it down a little so all was good. Today we were all going round to Esme and Carlisle's to have Sunday dinner. Esme had insisted at the shower.

We got there at 12 and the kids ran inside while the rest of us followed behind.

"Hiya." I said kissing Alice's cheek. "How you feeling today?"

"Good. I just want it to be over now." she said.

"Yeah I know the feeling." I said as I put Chloe on the floor. She crawled over to Edward for him to lift her up.

A little while after we got there Rosalie and Emmet turned up. It was slightly awkward but we persevered. Once we had eaten lunch we all sat in the living room and Chloe crawled around the floor, moving from me to Edward and ignoring Rosalie even though she was trying to get her attention. Chloe ended up curling up in my lap playing with my hair while we all chatted.

"So Bella, Edward I hear your trying to have another baby." Esme said.

"Yeah, we want another little one." Edward said.

"Hopefully a little boy to even it up a little." I added.

"Yeah Ethan is a tad outnumbered." Emmet laughed, earning an elbow to the ribs and a scowl from Rosalie. I ignored her and readjusted Chloe in my lap. I moved her so her chest was pressed to mine with her legs falling either side of my hips. She yawned cutely and cuddled close, fisting my shirt in her hands. Edward handed held out her dummy and she opened her mouth for it.

"That's bad for her teeth." Rosalie snarked.

"Well its better than her sucking her thumb." I replied stroking Chloe's hair and rolling my eyes. "I can wean her off the dummy and take it away. She will always have her thumb." Edward rubbed Chloe's back as he settled next to me. She quickly fell asleep against me and Carlisle said I could lay her down in the guest bedroom which was just off the living room.

"Ethan you gonna come with mummy?" I said holding my free hand out to him. He nodded sleepily and took my hand to go into the bedroom. I laid Chloe down on one side of the bed before quickly getting Ethan to sleep next to her. I pulled the door up before rejoining the group in the living room. Edward had moved into an armchair and held his hand out to me as I walked in. He pulled me into his lap while we chatted about the upcoming birth. Alice had said she would ring when they were on their way to the hospital. Rosalie disappeared not long after I came back and I opted to just ignore her. 5 minutes later though I heard a cry coming from the guest room.

"I'll go." I said climbing off Edward's lap. I went into the bedroom and saw my daughter was missing from the bed, while Ethan looked around sleepily. A glance round the room showed that my daughter was in the corner of the room with Rosalie.

"Rose what are you doing? Give me her." I said holding my hands out.

"No." she said before I saw the glint of a knife. My eyes widened and I lifted Ethan off the bed.

"Go get daddy. Quickly." I said kissing his forehead. He ran off and I turned back to Rosalie.

"What are you doing Rose?" I asked stepping a little closer. Chloe had calmed now that she could see me but was still upset.

"I want a baby." she said. "Chloe should be mine." she whimpered.

"Rose Chloe is mine and Edward's baby." I told her. "You cant just have our child."

"Why? You don't want her. Your already having another baby." she said.

"That doesn't mean we don't love our daughter. Rosalie we will always love Chloe." I told her stepping closer again. Thankfully she was so distraught she didn't see me. Chloe reached out to me. "Mama!" she whimpered.

"Rosalie hand me my child. She wants me." I told her.

"No she doesn't. You've poisoned her against me." she said. Edward came up behind me slowly having clocked the knife that was pointed towards me.

"Emmets coming." he whispered.

"Rosie what are you doing?" Emmet asked.

"I'm getting us our baby." she said with a smile. Bitch is delusional.

"Rosie Chloe isn't ours. She's my brothers." Emmet said slowly as he moved closer.

"No! She's our baby! She's supposed to be with us!" Rosalie screeched.

"No she isn't. Put the knife down Rosie." he said. I could see Rosalie's eyes welling up.

"They'll forget about her when they have their new baby." she whimpered.

"No we wont." Edward said. "We love all our children." Edward said pulling me into his side.

"Mama, Dada!" Chloe whimpered angling herself to face us. I smiled reassuringly at her. It was a fake smile but it would have to do.

"Rosie give them Chloe." Emmet said. Rosalie started sobbing and lost her grip on the knife, sending it clattering to the floor. Edward used the opportunity to grab Chloe out of her arms and grasped my arm tugging us away.

"Shh baby. Its ok." I said kissing her forehead as tears fell thick and fast from my eyes. Edward hugged me close while Chloe was between us. I could here Emmet shouting at Rosalie now that Chloe was away from her.

"What the hell were you thinking? You cant just steal my baby niece and threaten my sister in law with a knife. Are you crazy? See this is why I want a divorce!" Emmet yelled. She was crying harder now.

"Bella, Edward do you want us to call the police?" Esme asked from the door.

"Umm, I don't know. Give us a second." I replied. Edward was gently rocking Chloe in his arms as she calmed down.

"Emmet? Can we talk?" I asked. He nodded and came over to where we were sitting on the far side of the bed.

"Umm we wont have Rosalie arrested if she gets some form of help. I mean like a mental institute. She needs help." I said. He nodded.

"I asked her to go see someone but she wouldn't." he said. I nodded and went over to Rosalie.

"Are you having me arrested?" she asked quietly.

"Not if you promise to get help. And I mean a proper clinic where you check in." I said. She nodded.

"Ok thank you." she said quietly. Emmet was on his phone in the corner as I went back to Edward. I took Chloe out of his arms and cuddled her close.

"I was so scared." I told Edward.

"I know baby but she's fine now." he said soothingly as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Can we go home?" I whimpered. He nodded and pressed his lips to mine.

"Come on. Lets go." he said. "Em we're off. Make sure she checks in somewhere." Edward said.

"I've already rung somewhere and I'm taking her there now." Emmet said. I nodded and slipped past him and into the living room.

"Esme we're going." I said as I walked into the room.

"Of course sweetie. Am I calling the police?"

"No we've agreed that as long as she checks into a clinic and gets help then we wont have her arrested. She needs help not locking up." I said. Jenna and the girls were pulling their shoes on before Jenna lifted a now sleeping Ethan off the sofa. Edward came out of the bedroom and after saying goodbye to his parents we went to the car and headed home. We went inside and Edward laid Chloe on the sofa to sleep with Ethan next to her. The girls ran off to play upstairs and Jenna went to chat with Lucas on the phone.

"You ok?" Edward asked pulling me against him.

"I was petrified." I whispered cuddling close while I kept my eyes on Chloe.

"Me too. She's fine though and Rosalie will get the help she needs. I may get us a restraining order though. Just in case." Edward said. I nodded and cuddled closer to him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at home with all of us together. Todays goings on were scary and we needed the time to recuperate as a family. Eventually the kids went to bed and Edward and I snuggled on the sofa before retiring to bed for the rest of the night.

**Ok so I know the chapter is a long time coming but I started back at college, my shifts at work changed and I got sick but its done now! I have no idea how I ended up with Rosalie threatening Bella but it happened and I think it was ok. Let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to happen soon! **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be done sooner xxxx See you soon! **


End file.
